Just In Case
by vanillaandtoothpaste
Summary: Jade and Beck are a mess. They're both too stubborn to admit to each other that they are lost without the other. But they won't even talk to each other. What happens when Jade gets really sick? Kind of sad but very cute, and has its funny moments. Fluffy. Bade, Bade, Bade, Bade and BADE! Romance, hurt, illness and drama. Friendships between Bat, Bandre, Jori and Cade.
1. Broken

**Hello everyone :) This story begins a few weeks after the worst couple. Beck and Jade are a mess. Their friends are trying to make things as normal as possible at school, but with Jade and Beck not speaking to each other it's hard to stop things from being awkward. Bade fluff to come eventually but starts of sad and dramatic.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Becks POV

Just 10 more minutes. 10 minutes until i'm home and can drop this act. Calm, emotionless Beck. It's so hard to be that when all I can think about is how crazy i'm going without Jade. I lost her and it was the stupidest thing i've done in my life.

19 days ago I left Tori's house and waited for Jade to show up at my RV. She always stormed over here after we'd had an argument. No matter how angry we were with each other we couldn't stay away from each other for long. I expected Jade to be furious with me, not opening that door was pretty low. Things would get loud and messy and angry but we would have been together, we would have stopped all this stupid arguing, apologised, loved each other again... But it got later and later and she never showed. With each hour that passed the sickening feeling of guilt grew and I regretted my decision more. At this point I didn't care about her behaviour recently, I just wanted to apologise. But she didn't come.

The next day I waited outside Jades locker with her coffee as I always did. I hadn't slept at all. I don't think our friends actually realised how much time we spent together, we were constantly talking either in person or texting and it wasn't unusual for her to just show up at my RV in the middle of the night because she missed me. Not speaking to her made me realise I shouldn't have left her like that and I seriously needed to make it up to her. As I was in a trance thinking about Jade, I didn't hear the footsteps approaching me.

'Hey Beck' Tori said enthusiastically, snapping me out of my trance.

'Oh.. hey Tori' I replied anxiously, looking over her shoulder for Jade

'Are you okay?' she asked looking at me sympathetically, When I left her place yesterday I was kind of a mess.

'Yeah of course' I lied.

'Do you want to meet up later to do the history assignment?'

'I errr..' I began but completely lost track of our conversation. Jade had walked in and was heading towards us. She was about 10 foot away when she finally noticed me and she stopped. We studied each other for what felt like a really long time. I saw how tired she looked, she looked like she hadn't slept at all either. Her eyes were full of hatred and hurt and she stepped backwards away from me as though she couldn't stand to be near me. That was when I realised this wasn't just some little fight we were having - I had really hurt her and we really had broken up.

'Beck whats going on?' Tori asked me nervously but I couldn't reply. My eyes were fixated on Jade. Jade continued to back away and span around quickly bumping into Cat. Cat's smiley face dropped instantly and she frowned at Jade.

'Shit' I said quietly under my breath as I realised what was going on. Cat glanced at me worriedly as she pulled Jade who now had covered her face with her hands by the arm out of school. I couldn't believe what i'd done. Had I made her feel like that?

I hadn't even noticed Andre and Robbie showing up. I turned to my three friends who all looked very awkward. They didn't know what to say to me and after a long awkward silence they tried to change the subject. I was in complete shock and I hated myself for not opening that door. Jade never cried and especially not in front of people at school. I discarded the coffee and walked to class alone. We didn't see Cat or Jade for the rest of the week.

* * *

When I saw Cat in the corridor a week late, relief washed over me and I pulled her into the Janitors closet, begging her to tell me what was going on. I had tried to phone Jade so many times but she wasn't picking up and she wasn't replying to any of my text messages. I went directly to her house once but noone answered when I rang the doorbell.

'You've really hurt her' Cat said sadly.

'Please, she's not answering my calls, she's not coming to school, please can you ask her to talk to me, come to my RV anything!' I begged.

'Just leave her alone Beck' Cat said walking out of the closet. I made my way to Sikowitz' class. I grimaced, I only ever sat next to Jade. I just stood there examining all the seats until eventually Andre waved me over and pointed me to the seat next to him. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or devastated when Jade entered the classroom that day and took a seat next to Cat. She looked so sad and I just wanted to wrap her up in my arms, kiss her, tell her how sorry I was. But she wouldn't even look at me.

As the day went on, Jade was obviously finding it harder not the cry. Watching her try to keep it together was heartbreaking and by 4th period I was just about ready to lose it. Jade once again sat as far away from me as she could in our Drama class. I just stared at her.. wanting any sort of response from her. Eventually she glanced towards me and our eyes met but she looked away quickly and blinked away some tears.

'I can't handle this Tori' I mumbled quietly to Tori who was sat next to me. I stood up grabbing my bag and headed towards the door.

'Beck! Where do you think you're going?' I heard the teacher calling after me but I kept on walking. I just couldn't see Jade like this. I couldn't deal with the guilt or face the consequences of what i'd done and I locked myself in the janitors closet for the rest of the lesson.

'Beck c'mon. Open the door bro!' said Andre rattling on handle of the janitors closet door.

'You need your friends right now, please let us in' I overheard Tori pleading me.

'I'm fine guys, seriously' I shouted back through the door, hoping it was convincing enough. Tori must have told Andre i'd stormed out of class and they'd came and found me. But I just wanted to be by myself. I wasn't fine. I couldn't see Jade cry anymore, it broke my heart. I had spent the past hour trying to figure out how to fix this and nothing. Jade wouldn't let me near her and I couldn't force her. That was when I made the decision to give her space, to wait until she came to me. And thats what i've been doing... for 19 days.

I miss her. Everything about her. I miss her jealousy and our arguments. I just want it to be over. to feel something other than hurt, loneliness or guilt. We'd been fighting so much, constantly snapping, arguing until one of us stormed away. Then I didn't open the door at Tori's and everything stopped. We'd needed space from each other but I had never wanted this.

Jade and Cat sat with us at lunch today for the first time since the break up. Everyone tried to avoid conversations that involved relationships, card games, arguments, game shows, - even just discussing my hair seemed to be a taboo subject. It was so awkward. And although I kept looking at Jade, she didn't look at me. She didn't speak to anyone unless she was being mean, but most of the time she just stared into space. It broke my heart.

I finally got into my RV and collapsed onto my bed. Jades stuff was still here. Everywhere. Even just lying here on my bed was so painful because so many of my memories with Jade happened here. I remember the first time I invited Jade over here and we watched a movie together. She let me put my arm around her and she cuddled up to me and I remember thinking how different this Jade was to the Jade she makes herself out to be. I remembered how perfect she looked when she slept curled up next to me. And how we were here when she first let her walls down and told me how hard things where with her parents and how I held her in my arms and promised her I'd make it all better. What am I doing? Ughhh I need to stop thinking! I need to be numb, I need to forget everything.

* * *

Andres POV

I was sat in my room, trying to write some decent lyrics for this new song i've wrote for the next HA show and I thought I was just starting to get into the zone when the doorbell rang. My grandma was already in bed so I ran downstairs and opened the door. Stood there was a very emotional looking Beck. He's been really distant from everyone since he broke up with Jade and I knew it was only a matter of time before he broke down. Beck's always been the calm guy who doesn't worry about anything and pulls everyone else together when a situation gets tough. I guess thats why he and Jade worked together, she freaked out about everything and he didn't freak out enough. But he's not a robot and I knew he wouldn't be able to stay silent for much longer.

'Hi Beck, errr if you don't mind me asking, why are you at my house?' I asked him curiously.. It was already 10.30pm.

'I just want you to know Andre that your the best Andre I know and I think you're reeeeaaallly cooooool' Beck slurred loudly, leaning on the doorframe. He looked completely wasted but it was a school night, he can't have been at a party...

'Are you drunk?' I asked him quietly trying to convince him to lower his voice concerned that my Grandma would walk in and freak out

'Noo! well maybe...' he shook his head.

'Right, ermmm well come in anyway' I said to him awkwardly.

I lead Beck upstairs to my room and closed the door, really not wanting to wake up my grandma. I turned around and noticed Beck had picked up the paper with the song lyrics i'd just been writing. He must have only read a few lines before he put his head in his hands. It was a love song so I guess reading it reminded him of Jade.

'Hey.. whats up?' I asked him. I knew perfectly well what was up, but I needed to hear Beck say it.

'I just... there's nothing... I'm so dumb... I didn't want... ugh!' Beck said obviously struggling to say it out loud. I stayed silent hoping he'd find the words.

'I just miss her so bad Andre' he confessed, barely keeping it together.

'I know you do' I patted him on the back knowing it was difficult for him to talk about this. 'And I know you're been trying to hide how you're feeling around everyone'

'I feel bad for dragging you guys into it'

'We're your friends, you don't need to pretend you're ok when we all know what's going on, Jades not exactly keeping it together around us is she?'

I automatically regretted my words when Beck put his head back into his hands. Jade's been extremely quiet recently and only talks when she has something mean to say. I've kind of figured out that being mean is just Jades way of protecting herself from being hurt, when she thinks no ones watching she's actually really sweet, but she must be on red alert right now the way she's been behaving. She's also been missing a lot of classes and when she comes back its not hard to tell that she been crying.

'I hate myself for doing that to her! I didn't want to make her feel like that - I'm not that guy!' Beck shouted angrily but with tears in his eyes 'I think she hates me man, why didn't I open that stupid door?'

'She doesn't hate you' I replied honestly

'How do you know that?! She's barely looked at me since that day, let alone spoke to me!' Beck shouted,

'Come on bro' I said giving Beck a hug - I think he genuinely needed it 'I'll make us some hot cocoa and i'll get you some water too so you can sober up.'

We sat up all night talking about everything. I'm glad he's finally let it all out. We'd all been expecting him to explode soon. He hadn't actually mentioned Jade to any of us before tonight and he'd been acting like nothing had even happened. Everyone thinks that Jade must be hurting the most. But Beck's a great actor and being cool and calm comes naturally to him. He's good at hiding when he's hurting and although it might come across like he doesn't care, he actually cares a lot. Deep down they both need each other. They just haven't realised how much yet.


	2. Eye Contact

**:)  
Disclaimer : I don't own victorious**

* * *

Jades POV

I stormed into school after another stupid fight with my parents. I don't want to see anyone today. People are just so ugh - annoying! I slammed my locker door as hard as I could before heading to my first class. Cat and Robbie were stood together in the corridor and Cat waved at me as I walked past, but I was just not in the mood to chat right now so I walked straight past them without even smiling. I was 15 minutes early for class but I didn't care.. If it meant I didn't have to talk to anyone I was fine with it.

When Beck didn't open that door it really hurt. I knew we'd been fighting a lot but I thought he loved me and I really thought he wanted to be with me. My voice cracked as I said 10. I touched the door handle lightly and the reality hit me. He wasn't coming. We were over.

I tried to drive home but had to pull over twice because I couldn't see through all my tears. When I had to stop the car I would take deep breaths and wipe the tears away. Not yet.. Not yet.. When I finally got to my house I lost it. I burst into tears and screamed in devestation. I was so angry, so upset, so betrayed. I started throwing my stuff at the walls furious. I grabbed my scissors and cut up photographs, beck's shirts, a letter he'd wrote me.. I couldn't look at any of this anymore. After destroying anything in my room that reminded me of him, my eyes landed on a box. It was a box of memories.. things Beck had bought me, wrote me, other cheesy stuff that I don't even know why but meant the world to me. I picked up the box and found an old birthday card he had bought me.. I grabbed my scissors and held the blades across the card, willing myself to cut but I couldn't. The anger had surpassed and all I was left with was sadness. I threw myself onto my bed and sobbed. He hadn't followed me, he hadn't even texted me. Nothing. 3 years we had been together. Was it all just a lie to him? I didn't sleep all night. I was just too devastated.

The next day I didn't want to go to school. I couldn't stop crying and I didn't want anyone to see me like this. But my Dad forced me to go. I walked in hoping to avoid him but of course he was there, right in front of my locker. Was he doing this on purpose? His eyes met mine and I felt the pain of yesterday coming back, tears stung my eyes. I wanted to hurt him, how could he be so fine, so normal? I backed away.. My heart was beating so fast. Don't cry, I told myself. Don't let him see how much he's hurt you.

I hadn't been concentrating on where I was going and I bumped into Cat. I turned and looked at her. She smiled at me and that was all it took to break me down. I felt hollow inside as tears spilled out of my eyes faster than I thought was possible and I quickly covered my face with my palms.

'Oh Jadey' I overheard Cat saying quietly. I didn't move my hands. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I felt Cat pulling me somewhere. Normally I would object to being dragged around but right now I didn't even care. I didn't care about anything anymore. Cat drove me to her house and took me inside. I collapsed on her bed in tears and Cat cuddled up to me and tried to calm me down. Usually I wouldn't let anyone cuddle me.. except Beck, but I was falling apart, I needed someone. Cat stayed with me the whole week and looked after me. I slept a little and cried a lot. My phone blew up with text messages, a lot of them were from girls at school who I had barely spoken to, no doubt they were just pretending to care whilst they got closer to Beck. I noticed several from our friends and even more from Beck himself but I couldn't bring myself to open them. Cat tried everything to keep my mind off him but it just hurt so much. I still cry myself to sleep every night but I'd never admit that to anyone - not even Cat. I don't even know why i'm crying half the time, it doesn't take anything to set me off and I hate it, I hate that he's made me so weak!

The lesson started and I sat there bored. School was so lonely without Beck. I missed having someone to sit next to in class. I missed the way he played with my hands (He had a thing for my hands. He loved to touch them) and I missed kissing him. I missed running my fingers through his fluffy hair. But mostly I just missed him. I missed him so much.

The lesson ended and I grabbed my bag and started to head to my next class. But after a couple of steps down the hallway I started to feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I stopped and pressed my hand hard against me until the pain subsided. It made me feel really dizzy and nauseous and I found myself leaning against the wall, eyes closed, taking in deep breaths.

'Jade. Are you okay?' Andre asked suddenly sounding concerned. I opened my eyes and he was stood opposite me with a worried look on his face. I stood up properly and tried to compose myself again.

'Yeah course, c'mon we're gonna be late for piano' I said walking down to corridor to class. I hadn't had a good nights sleep since that day and I thought it was starting to have an affect on my body as i've been having these horrible stomach cramps for a few days now.

At Lunch everyone was already talking at a table in the Asphalt when I sat down between Andre and Cat. The atmosphere automatically became awkward. Everyone's treated me different since the break-up and it really annoys me - I don't need their sympathy! Beck is sat opposite and for once he actually looked really awful. I looked him up and down and noticed he was wearing Andre's clothes. But i'm not talking to him so I don't even ask why.

'My cousins are coming over from Florida this weekend' Tori said in an overexcited tone. She was obviously trying to break the awkward silence that had been lingering around the table since I sat down.

'Ooooooh my Brother once got kidnapped in Florida' Cat squealed looking sad for just a second 'He got away though' Cat giggled smiling again.

Everyone carried on chatting casually whilst I sat there deep in thought. Perhaps I could ask Cat if I could sleepover at her house tonight, that way I wouldn't have to face my parents. Recently they are being so judgemental and having a go at me for every little thing, especially my Dad and when my Dad loses his temper he can get really, really mean. I try not to let his opinions effect me but I can't help feeling crushed when he tells me how disappointing I am as a daughter. I'm still thinking about our argument we had this morning when I'm suddenly brought back to the present by an irritating voice.

'Hey goth girl, why aren't you eating your lunch?' Robbie's dumb puppet Rex said breaking me out of my thoughts. I glared in his direction and Robbie looked scared and covered Rex's mouth.

'I'm not hungry!' I snapped

'You're not becoming anorexic are you?' Tori said frowning.

I gave Tori an angry look before snapping 'Don't be stupid!

Beck examined me from across the table looking concerned and I glared back at him. It was the first time we'd made eye contact in weeks and although I didn't mean to, I couldn't look at him without showing on my face how much he'd hurt me. But I could tell he was sad too. We must have held eye contact for at least 20 seconds and I knew if I didn't look away soon I would break down. I dropped my gaze and started playing with my fingers. Suddenly the sharp pain in my stomach came back but this time it was stronger and I felt really sick. I didn't want the others to notice so I left the table mumbling something about a song i need to practice before running to the bathroom.


	3. Not Like Scissors At All

**It's starting to get a bit more dramatic now :) if you have any ideas for the story please PM me or review, pretty please review! Thank you :D xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Becks POV

It was fourth period and we had improv with Sikowitz. Usually we were all in this class together but Jade must be skipping. Me and Andre did an improv were we had to pretend to be father and a son in a pet store. I was the son and Andre was the father, everyone was in hysterics laughing. When the bell rang we all grabbed our bags and left the classroom. Me, Andre, Robbie and Tori, walked out together, still laughing about the improv as we headed towards Tori's locker. We all began talking about our plans for the weekend and Tori was telling us all about her cousins from Florida.

Whilst everyone was chatting I glanced towards Jade's locker, out of habit i guess. It was open and Jade was leaning her head against the the door whilst Cat talked to her happily, she was probably telling her some crazy story about her brother that Jade wasn't remotely interested in.

'Earth to beck?' Tori said looking exasperated, 'Did you even listen to a word i just said?'

'Sorry, what were you saying?' I mumbled.

I don't know why I was still so distracted by Jade. We aren't together so I can't use being completely and utterly in love as an excuse to zone out in the middle of conversations anymore.

'Woah Beck, you would think you still had feelings for Jade the way you can't take your eyes off her' Tori said jokingly.

'Yeah... well whatever, sorry i was just thinking' I said with an uncomfortable tone

'About Jade?' Tori pushed even further

I sighed thinking to myself, I'm trying not to...

'Lay off Tori' Andre said to her, giving me a knowing look and I gave Andre a small smile. Even though I was still embarrassed about last night and breaking down in front of him, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Maybe i'll be able to get over this now.

Everyone continued chatting and I couldn't help looking over to Jade's locker again, but something wasn't right. Jade was still leaning her head against her locker door and basically hadn't moved since I last looked over.

'Somethings wrong with Jade' I said quietly, Tori and Andre frowned at me before looking over at Jade too.

'Im sure she's fine' Tori said trying to reassure me but I didn't believe her, I could sense something wasn't right.

'Do you think he'll like that?' I overheard Cat saying excitedly but her voice changed from excited to confused when Jade didn't reply, 'Jadeey, are you okay?'

Then, everything happened really fast. Jade gripped to the sides of her locker but seemingly couldn't hold on and she fell to the ground, dropping her pearphone and books. Cat stood there frozen and I felt my body go cold as ice.

'Jade!' I shouted and ran over to her with Andre close behind me, she looked completely weak and helpless and she was unconscious.

'Jade, baby please can you hear me? its Beck, please try and open your eyes for me' I said panicked, wiping her hair off of her face. It felt so wrong that this was the first time I was talking to her properly since we broke up and for it to be like this.

At this point Sikowitz ran over to Jade, I had never seen Sikowitz so serious before and he felt Jade's neck for a pulse and said to her calmly 'Jade, if you can hear me I need you to let me know now please.'

I couldn't believe this was happening what was wrong with her? She seemed fine all day! Or did she? Jade was very good at hiding pain...

Andre stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders saying, 'Come on Beck, lets give her a bit of space' but I couldn't move. I needed her to speak to me, to say something mean or push me away or anything. I wanted my sarcastic, cruel, but perfect and secretly sweet girlfriend back.

Suddenly waves of guilt me hard, stabbing me in the stomach when i remembered she's not my girlfriend anymore.

'I love you' I whispered only loud enough for Andre and Sikowitz to hear. Sikowitz gave me an apologetic look as Andre pulled me away from her.

I looked around, everyone in the corridor had gathered round in a big circle and was staring and whispering, I glanced over to Tori's locker where I had been stood not 5 minutes ago to see the anxious looks on my friends faces. Tori had her mouth wide open looking shocked and Robbie had his arms around Cat who was really upset.

I ran my fingers through my hair in a distraught state, my heart was beating so fast, I can't believe this is happening. Andre was holding onto me and kept saying 'calm down Beck, she'll be ok, calm down.' I must look a wreck because I can't remember a time I've felt so stressed in my entire life. I saw Lane run over and kneel down next to Sikowitz and inform him that an ambulance was on it's way. Everything was horrible, I could hear the blur of the conversations of everyone in the corridor.

'the weird goth girls fainted',  
'she's not waking up' ,  
'look at her!'

I closed my eyes and tried to think clearly but my heart was pounding inside my chest. _'__Please be okay'_ I thought over and over in my head.

'Jade?' I overheard Lane say and instantly I lifted my head up and sure enough Jade's ice blue eyes were open and I felt relief overwhelm me.

'Don't try to move too much, you collapsed but don't worry an ambulance is coming to take you to hospital' Sikowitz explained to her gently,

'How are you feeling?' Lane asked concernedly

'I'm gonna puke' Jade mumbled, holding on to her stomach and moaning in pain. Sikowitz quickly grabbed a trashcan before she turned to her side and threw up violently into it.

'Oh my god' I said just loud enough for Andre to hear, who was still holding me by the shoulders. What was happening to her? What could have made her this sick? I looked around at all the people watching her as she retched.

I heard someone in the circle giggle, and it made me angry! How could these people keep watching her like a show whilst she's this vulnerable, most of them don't even know her and she's an extremely private person who would really, really hate people seeing her like this...

I heard another person snigger and I couldn't take it anymore, 'RIGHT THATS IT.. LEAVE EVERYONE NOW!' I suddenly found myself yelling, 'STOP STARING, LEAVE' i felt the protective side of me take over as the tone of my voice threatened anyone other than our friends to dare stay here and I was relieved as the circle of people staring started to disband. I knew i had my acting class soon but I didn't care, I knelt down beside Jade and she looked so fragile and in pain. Instinctively I reached for her hand, but she snatched it away from me,

'Please Beck just don't touch me okay?' she said in a whisper.

'Okay' I whispered back, hurting and sad. Jade closed her eyes and lay there completely still, occasionally taking in sharp breaths or groaning in pain. I just sat there completely helpless and unsure what to do.

'I'm going to phone your parents Jade and let them know you're going to hospital' said Sikowitz anxiously. Jade didn't respond and he placed a hand on her forehead, she flinched uncomfortably and moaned a little.

'She doesn't like being touched' I explained instantly, hoping he would move his hand because I hated seeing her so uncomfortable. He moved his hand but I felt completely numb. She used to let me touch her, I had earned her trust enough that it was ok to touch her, but not anymore, I must have lost that right when I didn't open that stupid door. Sikowitz nodded then looked at me with a worried expression.

'Try and keep her from falling asleep until the ambulance arrives. I'll be back as soon as i've phoned her parents.' Sikowitz then headed towards the office nearby.

'Jade, did you hear that? You can't fall asleep you need to keep your eyes open until the ambulance gets here' I said as calmly as I could manage.

God this is so awkward I want nothing more than to comfort her properly and to hold her against me and tell her she'll be alright, but I can't, she won't let me. The bell rings to signal that the next class has started and Jade looks as though the noise is causing her excruciating pain.

'It will be over in a few seconds' I say trying to offer her any source of comfort.

I imagined how she would have responded if she weren't in this state

'I know how the bell works Beck!'

but instead she just ignores me and clutches her stomach, panting in obvious agony.

Eventually I hear the sirens of the ambulance approaching and I feel Lane tap me on the shoulder.

'Will you be accompanying Jade in the ambulance?' he asks, I turn back round and look at Jade and she looks me straight in the eyes and for the second time that day I see the pain and sadness in them that I've caused.

'You... Get... Cat?' she struggles to get the words out. I had to hold back tears. I can't believe she wants Cat and not me, but then I think to myself why would she want you? You haven't spoken to her in weeks...

I turn around to face Cat who's still stood by Tori's locker, 'Cat' I say and point to Jade trying not to break down,

'kk, i'm here for you Jadey' Cat says scurrying over as the paramedics carry her out to the ambulance.

I stand there frozen next to her locker, lost and completely heart broken. I look up at the scissors attached to it and run my fingers along the blade of the pair I know she likes the most. Everyone thinks Jade is like scissors; sharp, cruel but she's not really, she's soft and easily hurt, not like scissors at all. Tori and Andre walk over to me cautiously.

'Beck are you okay?' Tori asks 'We're worried about you'

I shake my head and Tori pulls me in to a tight hug, but nothing can fix the pain I'm feeling right now. Jade is seriously sick and I can't do anything about it because she doesn't want me anywhere near her.

'Come on bro, i'll drive you home' Andre says

I started to follow him out of the corridor when I notice Jade's pearphone on the floor, I pick it up but the screen is completely smashed up, it must have happened when she collapsed. I put it in my jeans pocket next to my own pearphone and then followed Andre out to the car park.


	4. I Wish You Were Here

**Heeyy please keep reading and reviewing :D I really hope you're liking the story so far, don't worry Jade and Beck will talk to each other soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

Jades POV

It's been a week since I collapsed at school and i'm sat in my bed in the hospital. I really want to go home but the doctors won't let me leave yet because apparently my case of appendicitis was a particularly vicious case and I would have died if I hadn't had the operation to remove my appendix when I did. The doctor came in and explained to me and my parents that my appendix had burst and had caused my stomach to become infected. It would probably take 6-8 weeks before I was fully recovered and that I should return to school when I feel ready.

An overly friendly nurse knocked on the door of my hospital room and sticks her head in 'Jade you have some visitors.'

Cat and Tori appear at the doorway grinning freakishly,  
I roll my eyes and say 'let them in'

I'm actually really excited to see them, but I don't want them to know that. I've been so bored with only my parents to talk to, when they're even here that is. They have only visited me twice as they both have very busy jobs, besides they're both boring and annoying to talk to anyway. I haven't even had my phone to text anyone because somehow between school and the hospital it's disappeared. Someone has definitely taken it. What sort of person steals from an unconscious person with appendicitis?!

'Jadeeeey i'm so glad you are alive!' say's Cat as she runs over and hugs me tight. I flinch because the stitches in my stomach are still sensitive and Cat notices my facial expression and suddenly she looks like she could cry

'Oh no I hurt Jadey' Cat says guiltily.

'No of course you didn't Cat, are you forgetting who you're talking to? Look it's me, Jade, no one hurts me' I tell her trying to comfort her but knowing we both know that's not true.

I see Tori raise an eyebrow at me before speaking,

'Sooo are you feeling better?' Tori asks looking me up and down

'Why I'm feeling perfectly wonderful why thank you!' I say jokingly in my "mocking Tori accent"

'I don't speak like that!' Tori replies looking slightly offended, 'but i'm glad your feeling better' she smiles.

Cat takes a seat in the squishy old chair in the corner of the room and Tori sits at the end of my bed. They're both still smiling with those scary, fake grins. I look at them both and say 'will you both stop with that creepy face! You look like freaky clowns or something'

'Anddd Jade is back to her normal self again' Tori giggles but they both stop with the fake smile so I don't snap back.

'We have some cards for you from everyone to make you feel better' Cat squeals excitedly pulling a bunch of envelopes out of her bag and putting them onto the bed, 'mine's the purple one with glitter!'

I open the cards whilst Tori and Cat fill me in on everything that's been happening at school. Apparently Sinjin has created a new website where he describes all the chewed up foods he sticks on to his locker, 'Eww gross, Sinjin is so freakish!' I say but laughing anyway.

I pick up the last envelope in the pile and I instantly know who it's from. There's only one person who writes the letter 'J' in that old fashioned calligraphy sort of way that I know - Beck. But why would he send me a card anyway? We're not together anymore and since we haven't spoke for weeks I guess we're not really friends either.

I've been staring at the envelope for a long time when Tori asks 'Can you remember any of what happened when you collapsed?'

'No not really, all I remember is pain, then I woke up here' I explain truthfully

'It's just... I've never seen Beck so scared before' said Tori looking suddenly concerned and sad. Uggghhh how could she tell I was thinking about Beck? Tori always seems to know what i'm thinking and it's really, really annoying! I think that's why I dislike her so much, I like that i'm difficult to read and I don't like her sticking her nose into my feelings.

'He's been worried sick about you Jade' Tori continues

'What? Beck doesn't care about me' I start to say,

'Well when you collapsed he was the first person at your side, he got rid of all the people watching and he almost cried after you were taken away. That doesn't sound like someone who doesn't care Jade.'

'Well he's a good actor!' I shout 'He's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want anything to do with me, he hasn't spoken to me in weeks Tori! He hasn't even bothered to visit me while i'm in hospital and he lives closer to the hospital than any of you guys'

'Andre told me he's been showing up at his house in the middle of the night in a state for the past week! He doesn't think you want him here' Tori says exasperatedly.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I don't have the strength to argue back anymore and I think Tori senses that because she says to Cat, 'Maybe we should leave now and let Jade get some rest.'

'Bye Jadey' Cat says and jumps up from the chair.

'Yeah we'll see you back at school Jade' Tori says giving me a small smile.

They both head towards the door when Tori turns around suddenly, 'He still loves you Jade. You know, he's just a bit lost right now.'

I don't say anything, I just grip tighter on to the envelope and watch as Cat and Tori leave the room. I don't want to open it. The truth is i'm terrified of what's inside. If its just a generic 'get well soon' card that will break my heart but if it's anything more than that, it will make hiding my feelings a lot harder. I close my eyes again, trying to clear my mind but I can only think one thing...

I wish you were here Beck.

* * *

**Do you think this was too cheesy? I'm not sure :s let me know xx**


	5. Strong Enough

**Chapter 5 has arrived :D**

**I just couldn't stop writing today and I have wrote so much more of this story. I'm really excited to reveal to you all whats going to come in the next few chapters ^-^ I will upload the next chapter as soon as I get some reviews because I really don't know if i'm doing this right or if you like it! Message me with what you'd like to happen in the story and I might use your idea :D**

**So yeah Review and hopefully I'll upload tomorrow**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Tori's POV

Its been almost a week since me and Cat visited Jade in hospital. And things at school have gone back to normal. Beck was wandering about the place like a lost puppy for the first few days after Jade collapsed and he kept staring at her locker looking really sad but he seems to have pulled himself together again. He might be coping better now but he's obviously still worried as everyday first thing in the morning he pulls either me or Cat to the side and asks for updates on Jade - If only he'd talk to her himself. We tried to explain to him that Jade was upset about him not visiting but he didn't believe us. The last bell has rang and I'm about to meet Andre for a ride home when I randomly get a text from Beck asking me if I could meet him in the car park in five minutes.

_Five minutes later..._

'Hey Beck, what's up?' I ask curiously

'Have you seen Jade recently?' Beck asks casually

'Not since that time me and Cat went to give her her get well soon cards, I know she's not in hospital anymore though, Cat visited her the day she came home'

'Oh okay, well I was wondering if you could do me a favour?'

'Sure, what do you want me to do?'

Beck reaches into his pocket and pulls out a red pearphone,

'Did you get a new pearphone? I thought yours was black?' I asked confused

'No, it's Jades' Beck explains 'I picked it up after she collapsed and the screen was all smashed up so I took it to the pearstore and got it repaired for her'

'That was really nice of you' I say surprised 'You know Jade thinks someone stole it from her'

Beck smiled slightly, 'That wouldn't surprise me. Typical Jade expecting the worst in everyone, anyway I was wondering if you could give it back to her for me?'

'Yeah sure, I mean you could just go give it to her yourself'

Beck shook his head, 'No way, I think she'd probably slam the door in my face'

'I don't think so, anyone can tell she really misses you'

Beck looked irritated and he sighed, 'Please Tori, could you just give it to her?' I nod and take the phone off him. He looks relieved to not have it any more.

'Just make sure you warn me after you give it to her on a scale of 0-10 how mad she is that I had it... oh and maybe don't tell her about me getting her screen fixed, she won't like that' Beck advised as he got into his car.

I smirked, 'Don't you think since know her so well that she would be less mad if you gave her it?'

'Thanks Tori' Beck yelled before driving away.

How do I always end up getting involved in Beck and Jades problems? I think to myself as I reach into my bag for my own pearphone and log onto the slap in order to message Jade. I wish they'd talk to each other already...

Jades POV

_Slap Message from Tori Vega: I have a surprise for you!_

_Slap Message from Jade West: What is it Vega?_

_Slap Message from Tori Vega: Mind if I come round?_

_Slap Message from Jade West: I will tolerate you -_-_

About half an hour later the doorbell rang whilst I sat in the living room watching that dumb tv show about celebrities under water that Beck likes.

'Jade answer the door NOW!' my Father shouted from the other room.

I carefully lifted myself off the sofa but it still really hurt when I bent my stomach and I flinched at the pain

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong._

'JADE I mean it, answer that damn door now or I will come in there and you will wish you were back in that hospital!' My Dad was getting angry which never had good consequences...

'I'm coming' I screamed! Hoping Tori heard me and stopped pressing the doorbell. I opened the door and pointed Tori in the direction of the stairs and we both headed up to my bedroom.

'Sooo what's the surprise? I asked, getting straight to it. I already felt sick again just from climbing the stairs so I slowly lowered myself onto my bed, hoping Tori couldn't tell how much pain I was in.

'Well, I stopped at the fro-yo place and got you some coffee flavoured frozen yogurt' Tori said looking way too pleased with herself.

'Why would you bring me that?' I asked her, looking at her as if she's mad.

'You're supposed to eat cold foods when you have appendicitis' said Tori obviously confused at why I look so disappointed.

'Thats tonsillitis you idiot!'

'Oooh is it? ooops' said Tori

'So is that it? My surprise is yogurt? Well thats a great surprise considering I haven't been able to keep any food down since my surgery, I feel so much better now I can watch my favourite food melt before my eyes, really Tori you shouldn't have!' I shouted at her. Tori looked guilty and hid the paper bag probably containing the yogurt behind her back.

I sighed, 'Sorry, My Dad has been driving me insane and also constantly feeling nauseous doesn't help me feel any less cranky. It was nice of you to get me something.'

'It's fine, I think I would be cranky too if i had to stay in and couldn't eat anything' Tori say's sympathetically 'but anyway that's not your real surprise.'

I watched her reach into her bag and reveal my pearphone. My eyes widened and I grabbed it off her straight away. I was so shocked to see it again. I was convinced that it must have been stolen by Sinjin or one of his weird friends and they would be reading through all my private texts. I still have my favourite texts from Beck saved on there that I don't have the heart to delete. I don't want anyone reading them as they're private and special.

'How did you get that?' I asked her shocked.

'Beck had it' Tori answered looking pleased with herself

'So Beck stole my phone?' My face begins to go red with anger, how could he take this from me!? Tori's face fell.

'No of course not! He picked it up from the floor after you were taken to hospital.'

'So why didn't he return it to me sooner? He has so been sneaking through my phone!' I looked up at Tori and I knew she was hiding something.

'Tori...'

'Fine i'll tell you but only because I can't think of any good reason why he wouldn't want you to know. Beck said the screen was smashed when he found it, so he took it to the pearstore and got it repaired for you. It probably took some time to get it repaired in the store. Don't you think that's so sweet?' Tori cooed.

'No!' I said exasperated, as though its the most obvious answer. 'He took my phone then messed with it! I liked my old screen!' I argued back grumpily. I was genuinely upset about the screen, but not because I dislike the new screen. Lets be honest I would never have noticed the difference but I don't like that Beck thinks he has to fix my things - I could have easily fixed it myself.

'I think... he just thought... you would... ahh forget it, Beck said you would react like this, I should have listened to him.'

I glared at Tori, but decided to drop it, I would deal with Beck when I next saw him.

'What did the card from Beck say? Tori asked trying to change the subject.

'Ahhh why do you always want to talk to me about Beck!' I snapped at Tori

'You really are snappy today, do you want me to leave?' Tori gestured towards the door

'No'

'Right...'

Awkward silence filled the room for about 10 seconds until I couldn't take it anymore.

'Fine you want to talk about Beck? Okay lets talk about Beck! Why is he acting like my knight in shining armour when he actually doesn't give a shit about me?! He had no right to fix my phone, he didn't need to do that, I don't need his help. But it's fine, I'm gonna prove to him that i'm strong enough without him.'

Tori looked a bit shocked at my outburst but she didn't say anything else

'Sorry... again... maybe I need to get some sleep or something,' I told Tori,

'Yeah you do look quite tired' Tori replied

I stood up and head towards the door but as I start to walk I got that horrible feeling in my stomach like i'm going to be sick and suddenly the room was spinning and I felt faint. I grabbed onto my dresser for support and closed my eyes trying to pull myself together.

'Jade? are you okay?' Tori asked me in a concerned voice, 'shall I go get your Dad?'

'No! I'll be fine in a minute, I just feel a little dizzy' I said trying desperately not to faint, I don't want Tori to see me like this 'Actually would it be okay if you let yourself out? I'm just really tired' I mumbled keeping my eyes closed. My voice felt really far away from my body.

'Okay, but only if you let me help you back to your bed,' Tori said sounding more worried than before'

'Fine' I replied and took a deep breath as I let Tori support me back to my bed. I had to lean on her a lot and I hated that she had to help me but i'm actually kindof glad that she did. I think I would have been holding onto the dresser for a long time otherwise.

I closed my eyes again as soon as I reached the bed and I immediately lay down covering my face with my hands.

'Are you sure you don't want me to get your dad for you?' Tori asked anxiously

'I'm fine!' I said trying to hide the wobble in my voice and keeping my eyes shut because everything was spinning and everything seems so far away.

'Okay, Well I hope you feel better soon Jade' Tori said whilst leaving the room.

'I didn't need your help!' I shouted back.

'Yeah of course you didn't' Tori replied obviously not convinced and then left my room, closing the door behind her.

Finally peace.

I started to feel a bit better after lying there for a while. And then I thought back over what had happened with my phone and Beck. I will prove to Beck that i'm don't need his help. He just needs reminding of just how strong I am.


	6. The Plan

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 6, I was actually on a role yesterday so I wrote loads of new stuff for this story and I have the next few chapters already written. As soon as I get a few reviews I'll update I promise. I Hope you're enjoying it! Reviews make me really happy! I'm not entirely sure what i'm doing, so I need tips! hehe and i'd just like to say a huge thank you all readers! And you're actually amazing if you favourite or follow :D  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

Becks POV

'I can't believe they have ran out of fries!' Tori complained as she took a seat between Robbie and I in the Asphalt Cafe, 'I've been looking forward to them all day, now i'm just stuck with boring salad.'

'You can have some of mine if you like' Andre offered Tori.

'Ahh Andre you're my hero! Seriously I've been craving fries all day' Tori hugged him.

'Once my brother had a craving... but he had a craving for pencils so that wasn't good and my mum had to take him to hospital to get all the chewed up pencils back.' Cat started rambling on.

Everyone looked up at Cat with confused faces that just screamed, _what on earth_?! I had never met Cats brother before and I wasn't sure I wanted to. Every story Cat tells about him ends very weirdly. But soon everyone carries on chatting and I start eating my hamburger.

I began to daydream and I zoned out of everyones conversations when out of the corner of my eye I spotted someone. Walking across the car park, her dark silhouette and long hair with gentle blue curls.

'Jadeeeeeeyyy!' Cat screamed, jumping up and down with delight at seeing her best friend back in school. She ran up to her and squeezed her tight. Jade scrunched up her face and I wondered if she's actually well enough to be back at school.

'Oh no! I did it again didn't I?' Cat cried looking apologetic. I noticed Jade started to glare but her face softened quickly - she would never be truly mad with Cat hugging her even though she hates hugs and even if they caused her pain at the moment.

'For someone who's just out of hospital you look really amazing Jade.' Andre complimented her smiling.

She really does look beautiful. Even though she's definitely still a lot paler than usual she looks so much better than the last time I saw her. Just seeing her again makes me feel completely overwhelmed.

'It's been really weird without you here, you know, scaring everyone' Robbie said, suddenly looking a lot more anxious than when she hadn't been here, I found it quite funny how frightened Robbie was of Jade.

'Well I'll try my hardest to be extra awful then just for you Robbie, I have some catching up to do' Jade said with a sneaky gleam in her eye and a half smile. Robbie gulped and everyone started chuckling.

'Anyway move round, I'm an invalid remember, do I not get a seat?' Jade joked but I can sense she wasn't entirely joking and she looked relieved when everyone instantly moved up to make room for her to sit down.

Everyone started to bombard Jade with questions about her surgery.

'How many scars do you have?' said Robbie,  
'Just 1, but its quite big'

'What was it like when you finally woke up?' Cat asked,  
'Really weird, the last thing I remember from that day was skipping Sikowitz class because I felt sick, then its like all I could focus on was the pain until I woke up in hospital.

'What actually happened to you?' said Andre.

Jade obviously thought that was a stupid question because she rolled her eyes and said sarcastically 'Hmm well let me see, my appendix burst, which gave me a stomach infection and then I embarrassed myself in front of the whole school.'

'Actually your superhero Beck scared everyone away after you collapsed so no one got to watch any of the drama' Rex said cheekily, appearing from under the table next to Robbie.

Jade looked at me and for a second I thought she gave me an appreciative look, but she stopped herself and snapped 'Yeah and then he stole my phone!'

'What?! I did not steal your phone, I saved it for you' I exclaimed ready to continue but I saw her wince as she moved a hand to hold her stomach 'Wait, are you sure you can come to school less than a fortnight after all of that' I blurt out concerned. 'I'm not a doctor but when my cousins appendix burst a few years ago he wasn't well enough to do anything for at least a month'.

Jade looked at me angrily, 'Of course you don't want me here Beck, I bet you've loved not having me around so all the girls can flirt with you and play with your hair without them being terrified by your ex-girlfriend'

'Thats not what I mean, I just don't want you to get sick again' I started to say

'Why would you care? I can take care of myself!' Jade snapped

'No seriously Jade' Tori intervened looking worried 'Are you sure you're ok to be back in school?

'I'm fine' Jade smiled mischievously, 'oooh theres the Bell, don't we have music together now Cat?'

'Yay! I'm so glad you're back Jade we can sing that duet now!' Cat exclaimed gleefully

Jade and Cat walked side by side into school followed closely by Robbie and Andre. I looked over at Tori, she looked really anxious.

'Tori?' I prompted her

'Uhhh I really don't know if I should say anything Beck'

'Tori!'

'Ahhh fine! You know I visited Jade 3 days ago to give her back her phone. Well... she was definitely not fine! She told me that she couldn't keep any food down and she couldn't even walk downstairs without feeling dizzy. I basically had to carry her back to her bed at one point. I'm really worried, can't you do something?'

'Do what Tori? I said exasperated 'I'm the last person she's going to listen to!'

'Look Beck, i'm really not meant to say anything and Jade will kill me if she ever finds out I told you this, but I feel like I have to say something because I think she might make herself really Ill by being here. She told me she wants to prove to you how strong she is, and I can't help but think that coming to school this soon after her appendicitis may be a part of this plan.'

'Thats just crazy! What is she thinking!' I said annoyed at Tori for some reason. I knew what Jade was doing though, Jade hates when people see her weak and this was a really clever way of making her seem strong.

'What the hell can I do!' I ran my fingers through my hair, I knew there was no way I could convince her go home but I felt so guilty. She was putting herself through this to prove herself to me. I already know she's strong, she doesn't have to do this. I noticed that Tori was still stood there looking anxious.

'We're just gonna have to keep an eye on her' I eventually said to Tori 'Don't let her do anything that could be too much, Oh God what about stage fighting class, anything could happen in that!'

'Ok, calm down Beck, we'll keep an eye on her and if we think she's getting into a situation that could hurt her then we'll intervene. But only if completely neccessary ok? You know if she finds out that we're watching out for her she will be so mad! But I think we should ask Andre to help out too since he's in most of her classes'

'Ok, this could work' I replied to Tori, as we both headed into school to go to our classes.

When I got to my history class I couldn't concentrate. All I could think of was the plan - it's completely stupid, she needs to be back at home recovering! A huge part of me wanted to walk straight to Jade's music class, pick her up and drive her straight home but I knew she'd only hate me more if I embarrassed her in front of everyone. Her parents won't be paying her any attention and i doubt they'd even notice whether she went to school or not, I knew that from the few times we missed school together and just stayed in Jades bedroom all day. They are far too busy with their jobs to notice anything. On the positive side this is the most we've spoken to each other since the countdown. But I swear to God if she gets sick again I will never forgive myself because this time it would be all my fault.


	7. Unbelievably Unreasonable

**Hey everyone :D thanks for the reviews they make me smile! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. There's some seriously fluffy bade moments coming up in the next few chapters so please keep reading.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Jades POV

Going to school was harder than I thought. I felt so sick throughout music but Cat was so happy I was back she didn't notice that I wasn't really participating. I had a feeling that Andre kept looking over at me though so I had to keep my composure and just act like I was bored so he didn't get suspicious. I don't want any of my friends to notice I'm still sick - especially Beck. Luckily since I only went into school at lunch I only had to endure 2 lessons and as soon as the bell rang, signalling that the last class of the day was over. I left school as fast as I could and drove home, looking forward to curling up in bed.

I was half way up the stairs to my bedroom when my Mum called me, 'Jade would you come here and help me with something?'

Ugghhh i groaned, 'Mum i'm really tired what do you need help with?'

'Your Dad's having important guests over for dinner this evening and I need you to vacuum and clean the living room before they arrive' she explained.

'Mum are you serious? I am just out of hospital and you want me to do chores?'

'Well you were well enough to go out so i'm sure you can manage. Come on it won't take long, then I want you to go and get dressed into something more appropriate before the guests arrive' she said looking my outfit up and down with distaste.

I wanted to argue back but my stomach was churning so I decided to just get it over and done with. I vacuumed and cleaned then quickly escaped upstairs to my bedroom before my mum could find me anymore chores to do.

During the meal I nibbled on my vegetables but my stomach still hadn't really settled enough for me to eat properly yet. My Dad was glaring at me and kept apologising to his business guests for my behaviour explaining that i'd been ill recently. When they told me they hoped I felt better soon I just frowned at them and said 'I don't need any sympathy.' My Dad snapped 'Jade!' then continued to glare at me furiously. Luckily he ignored me for the rest of the meal, thankfully noone forced me to eat and when the plates were finally taken away I quickly said goodbye to my Dad's boring guests and went up to my room to lay down again. About an hour later my Dad stormed into my room looking angry.

'Those clients don't want to go through with the deal we had planned and i'm pretty sure that your behaviour at dinner tonight strongly influenced their decision!

'But I didn't do anything!' I protested.

'You wouldn't eat your meal and that made everyone uncomfortable' my Dad said taking a few steps towards me, making me feel extremely uncomfortable.

'You did that on purpose' he continued looking very angry.

I almost laughed at what my Dad just said, because he was being so unbelievably unreasonable. 'Dad i'm sick it's not my fault! I yelled.

'Your such a drama queen Jade! Theres a good reason I never wanted you to go to that stupid performing arts school, because it just encourages you to act like this!' My Dad yelled.

I was about to yell back when I felt the force of my dads fist on my cheek. I fell backwards and put my hand on my cheek in shock. This wasn't the first time my Dad had hit me but I never expected him to treat me like this when I was just out of hospital. Being thrown onto the floor like that had made me feel really sick and the sharp pain in my stomach came back, almost as strong as it was back in school the day I collapsed and I ran to the bathroom locking the door behind me and tears ran down my face as I heard my Dad shouting outside the door.

'Attention seeking, good for nothing, drama queen! Thats all you are!'

I waited for him to leave before I wiped my eyes and let myself out of the bathroom and curled up in my bed. I can't stand to be around my parents anymore. At least my friends care about me and well I don't know about Beck... I really don't know what to think anymore. It seemed like he was genuinely worried about me too today at lunch but no he's probably just wants me out of the picture at school so he can flirt.

I suddenly remembered the card he sent me. I got out of bed and opened my chest of drawers and found the unopened get well soon card. I took a deep breath then started to open the envelope. I pulled the card out of the envelope revealing a generic, plain get well soon card.

What were you expecting? I thought to myself, trying to convince myself I wasn't disappointed. But then I opened the card and I couldn't suppress the biggest smile from taking over my face. Beck had drawn all over the inside of the card the things that I love. There were scissors everywhere, coffee cups, bunnies, musical notes, a jacuzzi, pizza, stars and so many other things. Beck is actually a really amazing artist but not many people know that about him. There was also a small inscription that read,

Dear Jade,  
I'm really sorry that you're sick and I hope that you know i'm thinking about you and that you get better very soon. I thought these pictures might cheer you up so I hope you like them.  
Missing you, Beck.

It was so sweet that for a few minutes I almost felt completely better. But still I couldn't stop doubting his intentions...

He probably just sent me the card because he felt bad for me, it doesn't mean he still loves me.

_But I love him._

He said he misses me.  
_  
But he's probably just saying that because he feels guilty_.

This doesn't change anything. He still left me. I need to prove to everyone that i'm strong enough without him and that I don't need his help and the only way  
to do that is to fight through this pain and show him I can defeat anything.  
_  
But he knows my weaknesses and he's seen me at my most vulnerable_.

It's time to put those walls back up to Beck.

_But do I really want that?_

I don't know what I want anymore.

_I want him to love me again.  
_  
I want him to realise i don't need him!  
_  
But I do need him.  
_

I continued arguing with myself like this until I eventually fell asleep. I'm so confused...

* * *

**Ooops I just realised i've been saying 'Mum' when I probably should be saying 'Mom' since Jade is american... xD oh well it's done now so I hope it doesn't annoy anybody! Please keep reviewing, You don't understand how happy they make me hehe :)  
I'm going to upload the update on Friday 24th May hopefully ^-^**

**Thanks for reading xx**


	8. I Know What To Do

**Here's Chapter 8 as promised. I think its a bit long and rambley but oh wells, tell me what you think. Thank you for the lovely reviews and for favouriting or following! seriously I appreciate it so much!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Andres POV

It's finally friday - I'm so ready for the weekend! I have my headphones on and i'm listening to this amazing new band from Sweden as I walk into school and grab some books from my locker. I see Cat and Jade talking over by Jade's locker and Cat looks like she's pouting so I go over and see what they're talking about.

'Hey Jade, how are you feeling?' I ask casually.

'I'm fine' Jade rolls her eyes,

'I made red velvet cupcakes and Jadey won't have one' Cat says looking cross.

'I'll try your cupcakes for you Little Red' I offer

'But I made them for Jadeey... oh fine' Cat sighs handing me a cupcake

'Hey' says Tori approaching our group. 'Are you feeling ok today Jade?' she says smiling.

Jade looked like she was gritting her teeth 'I'm fine' she says for the second time in about 2 minutes.

'So I was thinking, would you all like to come over to mine this Saturday and watch a movie and order a pizza or something? We haven't all hung out as a group in ages' Tori says enthusiastically.

'Yeah that sounds great' I reply 'what about you two?' I ask Cat and Jade

'Sure' says Jade

'Yaaaaaayyy, I love movies and I love popcorn and I love Tori's house and I love pizza!' Cat says her face beaming and Tori looks really pleased with her enthusiasm.

'Hi guys! whats going on?' says Robbie approaching the group,

'We're all gonna go to Tori's house tomorrow and watch a movie and eat pizza!' explains Cat still looking excited. 'Can you come?'

'Sure that sounds great' says Robbie smiling at Cat.

'We're not watching a disney movie though!' Jade says giving Tori a stern look. Cat looks up at Tori disappointed.

'Ermm... well everyone bring a dvd with them and we can vote on it' Tori smiles trying to keep everyone happy.

'How are you feeling Jade?' Robbie asks cheerfully, I start fearing for his life when I see the look of anger in Jade's eyes,

'Oh my god how many times do I have to say it, I'm fine! Will you all stop bothering me?!' she shouts, everyone looks slightly taken aback by her outburst but she just rolls her eyes and starts grabbing books out of her locker and everyone carries on chatting. I have promised Beck i'd keep an eye on her so not wanting her to get over-stressed I go stand next to her slightly scared of being killed.

'Hey, calm down we only care about you, you know that' I try to say quietly to her

'I'm fed up of being reminded of it. I just want to FORGET about it!' she snaps loudly but I can't help but notice she's holding onto her stomach as she speaks.

'Hey how are you fee-' Beck begins to say as he walks over to Jade.

'Don't you even!' Jade snaps grabbing a pair of scissors from her locker and pointing them at Beck, shockingly he doesn't look scared at all.

'Put them down' Beck says seriously. Jade slowly lowers the scissors down and he takes a few steps closer to her and whispers something to her which seems to make her relax. I have never understood how Beck does that, but he can always convince a violent and furious Jade to calm down in minutes.

'Whats wrong?' he asked her looking confused.

'Ughh, just leave me alone Beck' Jade said storming off, I don't think she likes that Beck has that effect on her.

'What just happened?' Beck asked me puzzled, 'We're meant to be looking out for her not winding her up!' he looked a bit annoyed with me and Tori.

'She just didn't like everyone asking her how she's feeling' I explained

'Anyways do you want to come over to mine this Saturday Beck, we're all gonna have a pizza and a movie night.' Tori said, trying to change the subject again.

'Yeah sure, did you invite Jade?' Beck asked

'Of course, I mean are you ok with that? You seem like you're on better terms with each other now' Tori smiled

'Hmm yeah we're on great terms, "Just leave me alone Beck"' he reenacted before we all walked off to our first class.

* * *

Cats POV

'Hey Jade wait up!' I shout running after Jadey. We had both just had maths together but our mean teacher makes us sit on the opposite side of the room to each other because she doesn't like us. Jades seat was closer to the door and she didn't even wait for me when the bell rang.

'WHAT Cat?' she snaps at me. I really hate it when she shouts at me and she looks like she regrets it after I pull my sad face.

'I'm sorry Cat, i'm just... stressed at the moment, I don't want everyone worrying about me ok? Especially not Beck!'

'Why don't you want Beck to worry about you?' I asked Jade confused.

'Because... He can't... he left me.. I don't know okay?'

'I think you still like him' I giggled poking her in the arm

'No I don't and even if I did he doesn't like me'

We carry on walking towards the Asphalt cafe in silence. When I suddenly had an idea. Last year I made up a song for Beck and Jade and even Jade found it cute and she never finds things like that cute, she always says love songs are too sappy.

'_Bade, Bade, Bade-' _I begin to sing

'Cat are you serious?!' Jade looks at me with an evil glare!

'What?' I ask her seeming confused. I knew she wouldn't want me to sing the song but I want her to realise how much she misses Beck. It's obvious he likes her still, I wish she'd stop pretending to hate him.

'Just don't' Jade glares at me as we approach the table. Everyone else is already here and there are only 2 spaces left, I quickly grab the seat next to Robbie fearing for my life as I catch Jades angry facial expression as she's forced to sit next to Beck. But curiously Beck starts chatting with her kindly as soon as she sits down. Me and Tori turn to each other giving each other a surprised look. Jade and Beck are actually having a conversation and for once neither of them are insulting the other.

'So, what does everyone wanna watch this weekend?' Tori asks us.

'I want to watch Spaceballs' Robbie says,

'No!' everyone shouts out

'The Scissoring' Jade suggests.

'No, no, noooo please not again!' I squeal! I'm still scarred after watching that movie three times with Jade the weekend of the breakup and then again when I visited Jade when she first got home from hospital.

'I agree with Cat' Beck smirks and Jade gives him an annoyed look but that quickly turns into a smile and she says 'You know you love it'. Beck smiles back at her and I swear my jaw dropped, I turned to look at Tori and she looks just as shocked as me. Even though they're just talking, I feel like i'm interrupting an intimate moment between them.

'Why don't we watch a movie that none of us have seen before' Tori proposes

'Yeah that could be fun' Andre agrees

'But what if it turns out to be really bad' Beck points out

'Don't be so negative, you're starting to sound like Jade' Andre says.

'I am here!' Jade says looking at Andre annoyed.

'And you're very pretty' Andre grins. Jade doesn't look amused, neither does Beck. I can tell he gets annoyed when other guys say things about Jade. _  
_

'You not eating anything Jade?' Tori asks, changing the subject.

'I already ate' Jade replies, but I notice Beck giving her a doubtful look from across the table.

'Actually I think i'll go get a coffee' Jade says grabbing her purse from her bag.

'I'll get it for you' Beck says instantly.

'What?'

'I'll go get you your coffee' he repeats innocently.

'I'm sorry have we all been zapped to the past and everyone forgot to tell me?' Jade says sarcastically.

'I'm just gonna get you your coffee. I'm already getting one anyway' Beck says grinning at her whilst getting up and leaving the table.

'2 sugars' Jade shouts,

'I know what to do' Beck shouts back.

I look over at Jade who's looking down at the table trying to hide her smile, when she looks up she notices everyones looking at her, and shouts 'what?!'

'Nothing', Tori said

'Just looking around', Andre agreed

Everyone carried on chatting and I smiled when I saw Beck walking back to our table with 2 coffees just like he used to. Maybe they aren't a couple anymore but now they're talking to each other again and we don't have to distract them from each other our whole group seems happier or at least it's made me happier. The awkwardness has gone away and we spend the rest of lunch talking together like old times.

* * *

Tori's POV

After Lunch we all walk to Sikowitz acting class together and take our seats. We carry on chatting, knowing that Sikowtiz will be late but eventually he arrives and starts goes on about something totally irrelevant to acting. Maybe we underestimated Jade, I thought to myself. She seemed fine today, maybe we were worrying about nothing...

'Cat, Tori, Jade, up on the stage!' I hear Sikowitz say, snapping me out of my thoughts and I hop onto the stage and Cat follows me.

'Do I have to?' Jade says looking annoyed.

'Yes Jade its an acting challenge!' Sikowitz says and I see Jade roll her eyes and she climbs on to the stage. I notice her grimace as she takes her place next to me on the stage and I look at her closely. She does seem paler than she did before at lunch, maybe she isn't coping...

'You're 3 best friends and you're dancing at a party and your favourite song comes on. Go!'

'We all start dancing but I can't help noticing Jade looks in pain, I glance over at Beck and he gives me a concerned look so I try and finish the scene as fast as possible.

'Omg this is our song!' I scream!

'AHHHHHH' Cat starts jumping up and down!

Jade smiles before turning to face me and grabbing on to my arms, her back is facing the audience and I notice she has her eyes scrunched up in pain, 'I can't believe our song is playing, keep dancing with me!' Jade shouts loudly. I notice the pain in her face as she tries to sound normal but It looks like she's trying not to faint, like when I was in her room the other day...

'Jade-' I begin really worried at this point.

'Uh uh! Tori, you broke character! Robbie, Andre and Beck swap places with the girls.

Beck jumps up on to the stage really quickly and comes over to where me and Jade are standing. She's still holding on to my arms with her eyes scrunched up in pain.

'Jade are you okay? I think you should go see the nurse' Beck says seriously, putting a hand on her back.

'I'm fine' Jade sighs finally opening her eyes and swatting Becks hand away 'Come on Tori!' she snaps. I lead her back to her seat but I decide to take it really slow, worrying that if I go too fast she'll lose her balance as her grip on to my arms is getting weaker. Sikowitz looks over apologetically. He must have seen Jade's pained facial expression as we got down from the stage.

'I'm Sorry Jade I didn't realise you were still suffering, I won't make you get up again' he says nicely.

'I'm fine!' Jade shouts, but her voice cracks when she says it, everyone was staring at her by this point.

'You know what?' Jade says angrily looking Beck straight in the eye. I turn around to face her and watch as she stands up and walks out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Wanna know what happens next? **  
**Review and i'll upload faster hehe xx**


	9. I Always Will

**Chapter 9 is here ^-^**

**UPDATE : message to all readers**

**Thank you so, so much for reading! I genuinely didn't think anyone would read something that I wrote. I am so grateful and so happy :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own victorious**

* * *

Becks POV

I look at Tori anxiously who's staring at the door then at Sikowitz and he gives me a look that says he understands and I follow Jade out of the room.

I look all around wondering where she could have gone when I notice the janitors closet - of course. I walk over and open the door and Jade is leaning against the wall, holding on to her stomach and I can tell by her face that she's in a lot of pain.

'i really don't have the energy for a fight right now Beck' Jade says in a weak voice, she didn't even look at me how did she know i'd follow her?

'I don't want to fight with you, I'm just making sure you're ok and now i'm glad I came' I say looking at her worriedly.

'I'm fine Beck seriously, go back to class' she says, but as she does her legs start to give way and she moans loudly. I reach out and catch her by her arms before she falls.

'Would you stop saying your fine, you're obviously not fine! And I know that your only coming to school and putting up with all this pain to prove to me and everyone that you're unbreakable, but guess what Jade you are breakable!'

She looks up at me upset and I look into her eyes feeling bad for causing that. I knew she would hate hearing me say it because the real Jade that her and I both know is no where near as tough as she makes out. I really didn't mean to upset her but she needs a wake-up call. The bell rings, signaling that the lesson was over.

'Look Jade I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I just wish you'd let me help you-'

'I think i'm gonna be sick' Jade says suddenly, putting her hand over her mouth. I'm still holding onto her arms to keep her stood up so I move my hand and place it on her back as I quickly pull her out of the closet.

Cat and Andre are stood in the corridor next to Tori's Locker and Cat waves as we walk past but I give Andre a look that says don't follow and he nods and tell's Cat that they should really go find Robbie.

I lead us out of the building and move us to a quiet corner where we can't be seen. I hold her hair back as she bends over and is sick. She held onto me tightly the whole time and I realised that I was probably the only thing keeping her standing up right now. I felt so guilty, I should have forced her to go home before it got this bad.

Once she'd finished I turned her round and hugged her. I was slightly surprised that she didn't stop me but I think she was just too weak to fight back right now. She leant on my chest and I felt her tears on my T-shirt so I just stayed still with her and stroked her hair.

'I'm taking you home Jade, theres no way i'm letting you stay in school now, no arguing ok?' I said to her quietly. She nodded and pulled back from me and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as I led her over my car.

We get into the car and she curls up into a ball in the passenger seat.

'I'm so sorry Jade' I say, still feeling overcome with guilt

'It's not your fault, I just thought I could at least do school' she replies, still sounding muffled from her crying.

I start the engine and I head towards her house. We're both sat in silence. I have no idea what to say to her but I reach out and put my hand on her shoulder, like I used to do when we were together and she was upset about something.

'Actually Beck, would you take me to yours?' she says suddenly 'I know we're not together anymore but I just can't face my parents right now' She looks up at me sadly and I nodded. I knew how her parents could be sometimes. I felt a strong sense of anger come over me at the thought of Jades parents still treating her badly despite everything she's going through at the moment. I looked over at jade and saw a faint red mark covered mostly by make up. It dawned on me why she didn't want to go home.

'Please don't tell me he's hit you' I began to ask, but I didn't need her to tell me. She confirmed my fears as she covered her cheek with her palm and looked away from me.

As soon as I opened the door to my RV Jade ran into the tiny bathroom and I heard her being sick again. I felt really bad for her because I knew how much she hated throwing up.

'Jade' I said knocking lightly on the bathroom door. 'Your toothbrush is still in the mirror cupboard.'

'Thanks' I heard her saying weakly and I walked away giving her some privacy. I knew it was a bit weird for teenagers to keep a spare toothbrush at their boyfriends house but Jade used to stay over here so often, it just sort of happened. I probably should have got rid of it after we broke up but I hung on to it, I wasn't even sure why.

I turned on the t.v. and put on an episode of 'Celebrities Under Water' that i'd recorded and waited for Jade to come out of the bathroom. I can't believe her Dad hit her again, no actually I could, but I felt like shit that she hadn't came to me sooner. I'd promised her i'd always make it better, I can't believe i'd broken that promise. About 10 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom looking pale but nevertheless better than she did before. She had her arms crossed around her body and looked a little embarrassed.

'You want some water?' I offered her and she nodded taking a seat on the sofa. I filled up a glass of water and handed it to her before taking a seat next to her. She took a tiny sip of the water before placing the glass on the side table and grabbed a pillow and snuggled up to it. We carried on watching t.v. for about half an hour when I noticed Jade was asleep.

'Come on Jade' I said shaking her lightly on the shoulder.

'Mmmmhh Beck' she said sleepily and i smiled wondering if she was dreaming about me. I lifted her up and carried her to my bed.

I decided to check my pearphone and I had two texts; one from Andre and one from Tori both asking what happened and where we are. I texted them both back telling them that Jade got sick but she's ok now, Then I grabbed Jades phone and texted her Mum saying she's here. I knew that her parents probably wouldn't even notice that Jade was gone but I felt responsible for her so I wanted to let her family know she's safe.

I looked over at Jade asleep on my bed. I'm actually glad I brought her here. I would have worried all night about her if i'd taken her back to her house. At least if she's here I can make sure she's ok. For some reason my RV feels different when she's here - it just feels like home. I lay down next to her and stroked her back. After a while she turned around to face me, she looked as though she'd thought carefully about what she was about to say

'Beck.. I know I said I didn't need you but thanks for looking after me today' she whispered snuggling into me slightly. I wrapped my arms around her, taking care not to press on her stomach and held her close to me for just a few seconds. Oh god I'd missed holding her so badly and I didn't want to let her go but I knew she probably needed recovery space right now. I released her from my arms before whispering back 'I always will'.

* * *

**Wanna know what happens next?  
****Review and I'll upload faster xx**


	10. Comfortable

**Eeeeeep you guys are the best! I've never had so many reviews before and I can't believe how many of you are following and favouriting! Seriously i'm insanely happy ^-^**

Chapter 9 was one of my favourite chapters and it meant a lot to me, I don't really know why. But I can't even explain how all your nice reviews made me feel. i'm so so happy you're reading and glad you liked it so much. Love you all! xxx

**Sorry it's taken me a whole week to update I was moving out of my flat in Scotland back down to England so i've been busy! but hopefully i'll have lots of updates for you this week :D keep reviewing! lots of love xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Jades POV

I slowly opened my eyes and for a second I had no idea where I was or what had happened to me. Suddenly I remembered yesterday. I guess my plan to prove to Beck that I don't need him failed completely. I looked around the room and noticed Beck was asleep on the sofa. I walked over to the mini kitchen and started to make us coffee. It's not like it's difficult, I knew exactly where everything was here, perhaps better than my own kitchen. I opened the cupboard and saw that he still kept my dark red mug which had Jade inscribed on it. I smiled slightly as I took it out of the cupboard and grabbed another one of his mugs and poured the coffee into them.

I walked over to him. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I stopped and looked at him for a few seconds, I really missed waking up beside this. I sighed and began to shake his arm to wake him up.

'What? Huh? What time it is?' Beck grumbled confused as I shook his arm

'It's 9am. Coffee?' I offered him

'Yeah thanks' he replied, taking the coffee cup from me.

I sat next to him on the sofa and curled my knees up to my chest. We're both staring at each other whilst sipping our coffee. Theres a weird kind of nostalgic feeling in the room. We haven't been alone together in such a long time. I wish I didn't love him but being here with him, all these feelings that I thought had gone away come flooding back.

'How are you feeling today? Oh wait... am I allowed to ask?' Beck smirked at me, poking me on the knee.

I shot him a pretend glare but then smirked back at him 'Better.'

We went back to sitting in silence, sipping, looking at each other. It's not really awkward. We're comfortable around each other. We don't need to speak.

'Look, I know I shouldn't have gone back to school so soon and i'll probably take next week off but I just didn't want you to think i'm weak because i'm not' I tried to explain myself to him, knowing my reason for going back to school was pretty dumb.

'I never thought you were weak, you don't need to prove yourself to me' He replied bluntly.

'I think, i'm done with being mad at you'

'Me too, do you wanna try not hating each other for a while?'

'I think I could try that' I replied casually sipping my coffee

'Good' Beck grinned at me and I found myself smiling back at him.

'I should go home now, thanks again for ermm-' I began to say,

'Don't mention it' Beck interrupted.

'Well, I'll see you at Tori's later then I guess' I said whilst picking up my bag.

'See ya'

'Yeah' I reply... Okay now it's awkward. I'm not used to leaving Beck's RV without telling him I love him. We both stopped for a second and just looked each other in the eyes. The sexual tension was so obvious and I wanted to kiss him so much but I reminded myself that he broke up with me, he just wants to be friends. I turned around and let myself out of the door, preparing for the half hour walk back to my house since I left my car at school. At least I knew he still cared about me on some level. Uhhh i'm more confused than ever!

_Does he still love me?_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I pulled it out and checked my messages; I have 2 texts.

_Text Message from Tori Vega: Hey where did you and Beck get to yesterday? :) xx_

I was so not in the mood to text Tori right now. Why does she care where I went with Beck anyway? I'm sure she has a crush on him... I ignored that text and read the next one.

_Text Message from Cat Valentine: Heyyy, where did you go yesterday, hope you're okay:( are you still going to Tori's tonight? xxxxxxxxxxx_

_ Text Message from Jade West: Yeah i'm okay now, I stayed over at Becks..._

_Text Message from Cat Valentine: Omg are you two back together?! xxxxxxxxxx_

_Text Message from Jade West: No definitely not! Come to mine later before Tori's, I left my car at school so I need a lift._

_Text Message from Cat Valentine: kk :D but you have to tell me everything then! xxxxxxxxxxx  
_

I sighed as I read the last text from Cat. I don't want to tell her how I feel about Beck but I also feel like I need to talk to someone and she's the only one I trust with stuff like this anyway. I still felt really nauseous but I'd felt like this since I got back from hospital so I guess I'll just have to get used to it until it goes away. Ugh I hope it goes away soon! I'm fed up of feeling like this.

* * *

**Reviews make me very happy :D**


	11. Movie Night!

**IMPORTANT NOTE : ****I decided that the last chapter was a bit too long and crazy soo i've split it into 2 and edited a bit! (I removed the Tandre, sorry if you liked that it just wasn't working!) Sorry for the mix up - but if you haven't read Chapter 10 'Comfortable' then go check it out :)**

**Reviews make me update faster :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Andres POV

I pull up outside Robbie's house. I'm giving him a lift to Tori's for the movie night and to my dismay he has Rex with him. I don't actually mind Rex but I know he annoys everyone else, especially Tori and Jade and I don't think it's very fair to be annoying Jade given the circumstances

'Hi Andre thanks for the ride!' Robbie say's whilst hopping in the back. I look in the mirror and see him putting a seatbelt on Rex and I roll my eyes.

'I didn't know you were bringing Rex' I sigh

'He forced me bring him along!' Robbie exclaimed.

'Don't go upsetting Jade' I warned him. I thought back to yesterday when I saw Beck and Jade leaving school together. Jade looked really weak and upset. Beck was holding onto her and I know she wasn't letting him near her recently so she can't have been doing good.

'She provokes me!' Rex argues back but Robbie shushes him.

We arrive at Tori's house and she lets us in. She has put loads of blankets and duvets all over the sofas and has made a huge bowl of popcorn.

'Hey guys! Glad you could make it' Tori says inviting us in.

'Wow Tori this looks great' I say admiring the room

'You think so?' Tori says looking really pleased

'Yeah, you're amazing' I smile at her and she blushes a little.

Me and Tori sit down on the sofa and Robbie and Rex sit on one of the duvets on the floor and we start looking through the pizza menu. We order 3 large pizzas and figure that the others will be here by the time they arrive.

'So have you spoke to Beck or Jade today? I ask Tori.

'Not really, I texted Jade this morning but she didn't reply. I hope she's ok, she didn't seem too great yesterday at the end of Sikowitz class'

'Yeah I saw her and Beck a bit later on and she looked awful, but I think she stayed the night at Becks' I reply

'Oooh really?' Tori looks surprised, 'Do you think they're back together?'

'I don't know, but I know Beck really wants her back' I reply

'I don't actually understand why they broke up anyway' Robbie joined in

'Yeah I don't know how long they can keep up just being friends' Tori states.

Just then we hear the doorbell ring again and Tori runs over to open it 'Hey Beck, glad you could come, we're all sat over here not talking about anything' Tori said quickly, I slapped my hand on to my face - way to be obvious Tori!

Beck raised an eyebrow suspisciously 'What were you guys talking about?'

'Nothing, not you or Jade or anyone at all...' Robbie states - once again I slap my hand on to my face. Tori and Beck sit down again on the sofas and we start looking through Tori's DVD collection. She has so many chic-flics and rom-coms, but she also has some pretty decent movies.

'Tori! Tori! Where did you put that special cream!' Trina suddenly shouts running down the stairs 'Oh, Beck I didn't realise you where coming over' Trina said twirling her hair between her fingers

'Errrr yeah we're watching a movie' Beck replies awkwardly.

'Oooh what movie, I don't care, i'll watch with you' Trina said desperately climbing onto Becks knee. Beck looked really uncomfortable as Trina wrapped her arms around his neck. I shrugged at him and he gave me an annoyed look.

The doorbell rang for the final time and Cat and Jade entered the living room. Jade looked at Beck but unusually for her she didn't seem to mind Trina at all. She sat down on one of the big duvets next to Tori and Cat and started talking to them barely even making eye contact with Beck. Actually looking at Beck it was as though the roles had reversed. Beck looked jealous. Jade didn't seem to notice.

'You know we don't have to stay here, I could show you my bedroom if you like' I overheard Trina giggling to Beck. Beck seemed really annoyed now and he looked over at Jade to see if she heard. Jade looked over and smiled at Beck not looking phased at all.

'I'm gonna go get some water. Does anyone else want some? No? Didn't think so' Jade said already walking to the kitchen. She was acting as though she hadn't even heard what Trina had just said and when she came back from the kitchen she sat next to me completely casually and started talking to me about our songwriting class. Trina was uncomfortably close to Beck now and I could see her trying to kiss him. But Beck wasn't paying any attention to Trina anymore, he was frowning at Jade when her back was turned and he seemed upset.

'I'm going to go get some air' Beck announced still sounding pissed off and sliding Trina off his knee. He had that look on his face he sometimes had when he showed up at mine upset. He closed the kitchen door behind him as he left and I thought about following him. I looked at Jade and saw she was looking anxiously in the direction of the door. I caught her eye as she got up from the sofa and i couldn't read her facial expression. She hesitated for a second but eventually followed Beck outside.

We all carried on chatting and eventually Trina left because she thought we're all too boring. About 10 minutes later Beck and Jade came back into the living room and sat next to each other on the sofa. I wonder what happened when they left?

'Pizza's here' Tori shouts carrying in 3 large boxes 'everyone tuck in!'

'Hmm I think I better not' Jade says

'Do you want something else?' Tori asks her looking concerned

'No i'm good' Jade answered, holding up her glass of water. I wonder how long she'll be able to keep going with the little food she's been eating. She's already lost quite a lot of weight over the past few weeks but I would never mention it.

'Well if you can't eat then neither can I' Beck stated gallantly.

Jade smirked at him then picked up a slice of pizza and shoved it in his mouth. Cat seemed to find this hysterical and almost choked on her own pizza.

'Hey!' Beck said pushing Jade lightly on the arm.

'Am I going to have to force feed this to you' Jade continued poking Beck around the lips with the pizza.

'Please stop' He laughed, taking the pizza off Jade. Jade smiled looking satisfied.

Once we finished eating the pizza, we all did a vote on which movie we wanted to watch and everyone but Jade decided on the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie.  
'It will be great' Robbie exclaimed as he tried to get Cat to play pirates with him

'Nooo, I don't like how you play pirates' Cat squealed in protest.

'I really hate disney movies!' Jade moaned

'I didn't even know it was a disney movie' Tori said picking up the dvd box and looking for the disney logo.

'Well it is' Jade snapped at her.

Tori put the movie on and switched off all the lights so it was completely dark. An hour or so later and the movie was almost over. Robbie and Cat are both lying together on the duvet on the floor with their eyes glued to the screen and Tori is munching on the popcorn. I look over at Beck and realise Jade has fallen asleep on his chest. Beck doesn't notice anyones watching and he kisses her on the top of her head. I really don't understand why he doesn't just admit how he feels to her. Everyone knows they love each other and that stupid argument over Sinjins game show they had is just not worth breaking up over. I know I was the on to have a go at them about their constant arguing but honestly I'm actually kind of jealous of their relationship. I wish I had someone who felt as strongly about me as they do about each other.

I don't realise i've been staring at them and that the movie has finished until I heard Cat squealing 'Aww Jadey fell asleep!'

'Shhhh' Beck warned Cat, but Jade sat up immediately.

'What?' Jade said looking around confused.

'You fell asleep' Beck told her, smirking.

'I only fell asleep because that movie was so boring' Jade stated defensively.

'Need a lift home Robbie?' Cat asked him.

'Yeah sure that would be awesome' Robbie replied

'kk, you ready Jade?' Cat asked her

'Yeah sure i'll just grab my bag' Jade said getting up from the sofa. I saw her wince a little and I noticed Beck watching her looking slightly worried but she either felt better or covered it up well as she sort of waved an awkward goodbye to Beck - they've basically been asleep cuddling for the past half hour, why can't they just hug goodbye? Jade walked over to where Cat and Robbie were standing by the door.

'Bye guys!' Tori waved the 3 of them out and I noticed Beck heading over to the kitchen to get a drink. Now's my chance to say something, I thought to myself. I've had enough of watching him throw chances away.

'Hey Beck, sooo whats going on with you and Jade recently?' I asked him, innocently

'Nothing... why?' Beck replied casually

'Come on... its obvious she's still in love with you, why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend again?'

Beck stayed quiet and looked away for a moment, I could tell he was thinking hard about that question

'She doesn't love me,' he stated simply

'She fell asleep snuggled up to you and that whole feeding you pizza thing, I've never seen Jade flirt in my life - Jade West flirting!' I felt really annoyed at him for being like this.

'Well, you know Jade...' Beck stuttered obviously struggling to find a good answer

'Well...' I probed.

Beck ran his hands through his hair 'She's sick okay? She needs someone right now and she doesn't have anyone and thats why she's being like this. Just because she's sick not because she loves me!' Beck shouted at me looking upset.

'Can't you hear yourself? You're just making up stupid excuses. This whole break up is so so stupid. Why are you being such an idiot? Maybe you don't care about her as much as I thought.' I yelled at Beck.

'Guys calm down.. Tori says looking concerned as we glared at each other.

'Sorry Tori,' Beck said whilst continuing to glare at me 'I'd better leave, thanks for tonight'

'Wait.. Beck!' I shouted feeling a bit guilty. I'm not sure why I got so angry with him. He didn't even look back at me as he stormed out of Tori's house.

'Andre... what was that all about?' Tori exclaimed looking irritated.

'It doesn't matter' I mumbled. I wish I hadn't yelled at him. I know things between him and Jade are complicated and I know how much he cares about her from the countless nights he's spent distraught at my house. And i'm supposed to be his closest friend so I shouldn't have judged him. Sometimes though it feels like they're fighting each others stubborn attitude not actually each other. I just hope I haven't ruined my friendship with Beck.

* * *

**Sorry I think the ending is a bit naff!**

_**Olivia Loovveess Reviews**_


	12. Flashback

**Chapter 12 is here :D**

**This is a bit of an experiment with a flashback so I hope it works! It's 4am here so I know i'm going to regret uploading this tomorrow when I read through it and it makes no sense! But here I am uploading despite my better instinct... I'll probably edit tomorrow (soorrryyy!) Let me know if this chapter is rubbish! I just thought we needed to know a bit more of what was going through Beck and Jades heads... More drama coming up in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Becks POV 

I fumbled about in my pocket looking for the keys to my RV. I was so furious with Andre, how could he even think that I don't care about Jade!? He knew more than anyone how much I care about her. I kicked the door of my RV in a rage figuring since Jade has kicked the door so many times, one more dent won't make a difference. When I finally got in I threw myself onto my bed and covered my head with my pillow. It smelt like Jade. I completely forgot she stayed over last night. I closed my eyes and thought back to this evenings movie night. Tonight and the past week have just proven to me that Jade's moving on without me... She doesn't want me back. She went so far to prove to me that she doesn't need me. I sighed and pulled my head out from under the pillow. Jades mug was still on the bedside table. Why was everything around me a reminder of Jade?!

_Flashback_

_'You know we don't have to stay here, I could show you my bedroom if you like' Trina giggled to me still sat on my knee. Jade must have heard that because Trina's voice is so loud and high pitched. __I glanced over to where Jade was sitting but she_ didn't look back at me like I expected. She didn't even flinch, she just carried on talking to Cat. Trina carried on flirting with me and i could feel myself getting angry. I noticed Trina lean in to kiss me and for a split second I wondered if i should just do it. How Jade would react if I kissed Trina? Would she even care anymore?

_'I'm going to get some air' I said whilst pushing Trina off my knee. I felt lost and heartbroken._

_I needed to get out. I opened the backdoor and steped outside walking as fast and as far away from the house as I could until I finally reached the fence at the edge of Tori's garden and I pressed my forehead against it. I didn't mind Trina, she's always been like that. It's just Jades reaction really hurt. I thought she would have been a bit more... upset. If we were still together she would have been so jealous I probably would have spent the entire rest of the evening persuading her not to seriously injure Trina. But tonight it seemed like she didn't care at all._

_I felt my eyes welling up with tears. Seriously not now... I told myself. This is such a silly thing to be upset about. I took in a few deep breaths. Come on man up! I tried to control myself but it just didn't work and I couldn't stop a couple of tears escaping from my now stinging eyes. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder._

_'Hey' Jade said questioningly. I looked down at her slightly startled. I really didn't expect her to follow me out here._

_'Whats Trina done to you?' Jade asked me looking concerned and kind of angry._

_'Nothing' I said quickly, wiping the tears out of my eyes. 'Just the wind' I lied, trying to explain the tears._

_'Yeah sure' Jade said not sounding convinced. I took another deep breath and looked away hoping she couldn't see just what a state I was in. I felt her step closer to me and she lifted her hand up to my cheek and wiped a stray tear away from my eye with her thumb._

_Jades POV_

_I looked at his face and it dawned on me he was crying. I hadn't actually seen Beck cry many times before. I'd maybe seen him cry twice __the whole time i'd ever known him, once during a really sad movie and once when his 9 year old cousin kicked him right where you don't want to. He was always so calm and emotionless - nothing upsets Beck, so why did he look so sad? I wanted to comfort him but I wasn't sure how. I took a step closer to him and I__ noticed a tear fall from his right eye. I couldn't stand it anymore and I wiped away the warm teardrop from his cheek. When I said I wanted to kiss him this morning that was nothing compared to how much I wanted to crash my lips onto his face now. I just wanted to make him to feel better again. He looked down embarrassed when I moved my hand away from his face and we stood there in silence for a few minutes, just looking out into the distance. I think he needed a minute to get himself together, but 5 minutes passed by and I just couldn't find the words to ask him what made him so upset._

_'Are you cold?' Beck asked me, his voice sounding a little croaky._

_'No' I replied honestly. But then I realised I was shaking and I crossed my arms to try and stop them from quivering. _

_'We better get back to the others' Beck motioned back to the house looking slightly worried, he must have noticed that I was shaking and I nodded. I actually felt really tired, as though standing outside had taken the last of my energy. Beck was watching me carefully as we walked back to Tori's house together and I could see him frowning at me._

_'Jade, when was the last time you actually ate something?' He asked._

_I stayed quiet for a second as I struggled to remember when I last actually managed to eat food and keep it down. 'I had some... well... I ate some toast on Thursday' I replied. I was aware that I had lost some weight and that I probably look skinner now than I did a few weeks ago but it made me feel really insecure that Beck seemed to notice that_

_'I'm sure its not safe to eat so little' He replied, holding the door open for me and we both walked back into Tori's kitchen. _

_'When I stop feeling nauseous all the time - I'll eat. Trust me this is no fun for me!' I told him._

_'Good' He said smiling slightly at me as I sat down next to him on the sofa. _

Present Time

As I lay in my bed struggling to sleep, I couldn't get the image of Beck's face when I saw him in Tori's garden this evening out of my head. I really didn't like seeing him cry. He looked so lost and broken and I never even found out what was wrong with him. When I arrived Trina was all over him and it really irritated me. When Trina tried to kiss him, it was too much for me to watch and I made a dumb excuse to leave the room and when I came back I deliberately sat so I couldn't see Beck and Trina sitting together. I rolled over and tried to think of something else, anything else but Beck, but nothing could distract me and I tossed and turned for another hour before I finally drifted into a kind of unsettled sleep.

* * *

**Review and i'll upload faster (even if its just yay or nay) I appreciate everything! xxx**


	13. Arguments

**I think you guys are really gonna hate me for this chapter so I apologise in advance but it had to happen :(**

**Theres some nice friendship moments in this chapter between Bandre, Cade and Jori I think though yay.**

**x x x Please Review x x x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

* * *

Tori's POV

It had been 4 days since the movie night at my house and Jade hadn't come back to school. Andre and Beck weren't speaking to each other after their argument and everyone seemed a lot more miserable than usual. I decided enough was enough and texted both Beck and Andre to meet me in the Blackbox theatre at the end of the day.

I stood on the stage in the Blackbox as I waited for Beck and Andre to show up. I was going make them, make up. They are best friends and school is just weird without them larking about together.

'Hey, whats up?' Andre said as he entered the Blackbox. I suddenly realised I had no plan, I hope Beck shows up soon!

'Ohh I just wanted, you know... a heart to heart!' I lied trying to think of a good reason why I asked him to meet me here.

'What do you wanna talk about?' Andre asked looking slightly confused.

'Ermmm well...' I began, but luckily just that second Beck walked in the room.

'Whats going on Tori?' Beck asked looking a bit annoyed as he spotted Andre.

'Talk!' I ordered them 'It's silly that you aren't friends anymore when you have been friends for years! and I don't know what you argued about but I know it had something to do with Jade and you shouldn't let relationship problems come between friendships'

'No I know Tori. It was all my fault' Andre spoke up and Beck looked a bit taken aback that he was being so apologetic 'Beck I shouldn't have said what I said. I know things are complicated with Jade at the moment and i really am sorry about Saturday'

Beck looked at Andre and shrugged 'I guess I forgive you, I don't want to fall out with you because of Jade'

Andre smiled at Beck and they gave each other a guy hug, patting each other on the back.

'Well that was easier than I thought!' I said out loud and they both laughed a little.

'So where is Jade anyway?' I asked, directing my question at Beck

'I don't know, I texted her to see if she's alright but she didn't reply. Honestly though I don't think she's doing too good at the moment. She still hadn't really eaten anything the last time I spoke to her.' Beck explained instantly looking slightly more worried.

'I'm really starting to think she should go see a doctor' Andre added 'How was she when she stayed over at yours last week?

'She just lay on my bed the majority of the time and kept groaning in pain when she was asleep, I think she should see a doctor too but you know... if you tell Jade to do something she tries her hardest not to do it.'

'She's far too stubborn!' Andre said.

'Its not her fault. She thinks she has to act all strong and invincible. Her parents are so mean to her you have no idea how they break her down.'

'Yeah when I went to her house the other day, her Dad was yelling at her for no reason.. it was really intimidating' I agreed with Beck.

'He's hit her in the past. I've spent so many nights holding her trying to convince her shes not worthless, but he makes her feel like nothing and when he's hurt her, I just...' Beck trailed off looking upset at the memory.

Suddenly the door to the blackbox swung open and Jade walked in looking annoyed.

'Jade how come you're here? You weren't even in school today' I said anxiously hoping by some miracle she hadn't heard the previous conversation.

'I'm meeting Cat' Jade stated glaring at Beck. Everyone stayed silent but it was obvious Jade had heard us talking about her.

'Jade..' Beck started..

'No! Beck you know that was private! God I know were broken up, but you had no right to tell people that!'

'Jade we we're just talking..' Beck started

'You wanna talk about someone? Lets talk! Why were you crying at Tori's the other night?' Jade waved her arms and glared at Beck.

'What? When were you crying?' I asked but Andre pulled me back.

'Why do we have to talk about that now?' Beck said looking irritated.

'Well you seem to love talking about me to everyone, I think it's your turn so come on... why were you so upset the other night?'

'Because of you!' Beck shouted at Jade.

'What? How could I have done anything? I'd just arrived when you went outside' Jade shouted back

'Thats it exactly! you didn't do anything Jade!'

'What are you talking about?'

'Look I get it, you don't care about me anymore and I accept that now'

Jade looked really confused and really annoyed 'What? When did I ever say that? Where is this even coming from? You're the one who stopped caring!'

'What?' Beck said exasperated.

'Who was the one who didn't do anything when all they had to do was open a stupid door? When their relationship depended on it, hell... when their _girlfriend_ was on the other side of that door! You Beck! Do you even know how much that hurt?!'

'You ended us Jade! It was your decision to break up. I wanted to talk but you ignored me for weeks!'

'And whose fault is that?!'

'You're so obnoxious!' Beck yelled at her

'Fine!' Jade snapped at him 'You know what Beck? Don't talk to me ever again!'

Jade stormed out of the Blackbox and I quickly followed her. She was walking so fast and was definitely angry. As I passed Cat and Robbie in the corridor I grabbed Cat by the arm and started pulling her along after me because I didn't think I could handle angry Jade by myself. I noticed Beck and Andre were following us but by this point we were running to catch up with Jade. We were almost at the Asphalt cafe when she suddenly stopped. People sat at the tables started running away when they saw her face. Jade is terrifying when she's angry. She started rummaging around in her bag and I saw her pull something out. It was that necklace she and Beck always used to wear. Before we could stop her she walked over towards the road and threw it. Me and Cat stared as the cars ran over her necklace. I couldn't believe she did that and Cat looked completely shocked too.

I turned back around just in time to see Jade bursting into tears. Cat ran over to her and quickly pulled her into a hug. I just stood there awkwardly. I hadn't seen Jade cry since the last time she and Beck broke up and this time I didn't think buying Beck a dog was going to fix this.

Andre, Beck and Robbie were stood a few yards back by the school gates watching the scene. Beck looked really upset and Jade was still sobbing as Cat held onto her. Beck took a few steps towards Jade but Andre grabbed him on the shoulders and pushed him back into school and Robbie followed them. That was probably for the best, I'd never seen Jade this upset before. It took a good 10 minutes until Jade finally calmed down. Cat held her the whole time and kept repeating 'it will be okay Jadey' every time she sobbed.

'You still wanna come over to mine?' Cat asked Jade softly once she stopped crying.

Jade nodded, wiping her eyes.

'You wanna come too Tori?' Cat asked me nicely.

'Yeah sure' I replied still in shock after the scene.

'Lets go then' Cat signaled towards the car park.

'No, i'm not going back in there!' Jade protested, tears threatening to spill from her eyes again.

'Me and Jade will wait here and you go get your car then pick us up here' I quickly suggested to Cat. Cat looked like she didn't want to let go of Jade but she finally released her and skipped towards the car park.

We stood there in complete silence. I can't believe how quickly that escalated. One minute Andre and Beck we're making up the next minute... explosion! Jade just stared at the road. Silent tears were falling from her eyes.

'Jade?' I spoke softly and she looked up at me. 'Want me to go get it?' I pointed to the necklace that had somehow managed to travel across the road and was now just a small silver glimmer in the distant gutter.

'I don't care' she managed to choke out before turning away from me and hiding her face. That was good enough for me. No matter what she said that necklace was obviously important to her. I reached down and picked up the silver chain with a ring on it expecting the ring to be crushed and the chain to fall apart in my hand but shockingly it was completely fine, not even a scratch. I crossed back over the road just as Cat pulled up in her car and me and Jade both climbed in.

After sitting in silence for about 5 minutes Cat turned the radio on and started singing along as she drove us to her house.

'This songs awful' Jade stated and started trying to change radio station,

'Heeyyyy I like it!' Cat complained but I could tell she was just happy Jade was back to herself again.

I was surprised when we got to Cat's because we didn't mention the argument or Beck or anything about it. It was like Cat and Jades little bubble world were they ignored all their problems. I felt a bit like I wasn't meant to be part of it but it was nice that I was invited without Jade objecting for once. We stayed for a few hours just chatting and watching t.v shows. Jade helped Cat touch up her red hair and Cat dyed some blue streaks into Jades. I never realised how close they were before. Around 8pm I decided I better get back home and finish my homework and Jade agreed. We both hugged goodbye to Cat and I noticed Cat whispered something into Jades ear and Jade nodded to her, I thought maybe Cat was asking her if she was ok. I lived a few blocks down from Cat and Jade lived in the other direction so we wouldn't be walking home together.

'Seeya Vega' Jade said, as she turned away from me to walk to her house.

'Wait' I said grabbing Jades hand. She looked back at me looking half surprised and half angry that I was touching her. I better do this fast I thought to myself as I wanted to make it home without an injury from Jade. I turned her hand over so her palm was facing upwards and carefully placed the necklace into it. She curled her fingers around it tight. She didn't say anything but I could tell she was relieved to have it back.

'I knew you'd regret leaving it there. And look it survived even after all those cars ran over it, its a strong little necklace' I told her hoping she would catch on to what i was hinting. Cat had told me a while ago that Beck and Jade bought each other the necklaces to symbolise how strong their relationship was, and obviously the necklace hadn't forgotten that.

'Seeya Jade' I said as I walked away. I glanced behind me and she was still standing there holding on to the necklace. I don't think she's given up on Beck just yet.

* * *

**So yeah this definitely wasn't my favourite chapter. There's no Bade, lots of sad, and yes in this story somehow necklaces have memories... oh dear! :P**

**Reviews make me update faster :)**


	14. A New Point Of View

**Heeyy :) thanks for the 50 reviews guys you are seriously the best! I'm so happy. As always continue to review, it motivates me to write more and any ideas or suggestions really help! :D :) :D :) x**

**So this has gone back in time a bit to the last chapter but from Andres point of view and starting from the part when Andre drags Beck away from Jade at the edge of the road as she starts crying.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Andres POV

'I need to be with her Andre!' Beck was yelling at me as I held him by the shoulders in the car park at school. I'd been stopping him from running back to Jade for the past 10 minutes. I knew that it was best if we let the girls talk to her right now, and gave her some space to clear her head.

'I seriously think you should let her calm down' I tried to reason with him

'I can't stay here and do nothing while she's like this, it crushes me..' Beck drifted off towards the end of his sentence. I could tell he was struggling to hide how upset he was. Those necklaces we're very sentimental to Beck and seeing Jade cry like that had even made me choke up a little, I couldn't imagine how Beck felt.

'You don't want to make it worse by getting involved, trust me just give her a bit of time' I continued

'I really didn't want this' Beck ran his fingers through his hair, i've noticed he seems to do this whenever he's really stressed about something.

'She'll be ok, she's strong' I tried to console him

'Guys seriously what happened? Why is Jade crying?' Robbie spoke up looking concerned. I forgot that Robbie had basically missed the whole argument. I ignored him and turned back to Beck.

'I've never seen her that upset before' Beck said his eyes watering a little as he spoke.

'Cat will be looking after her, try not to worry'

As soon as the words left my mouth I noticed the red head skipping into the car park without Jade.

'Ermmm in that case Tori will be looking after her' I explained to Beck but he didn't seem happy about that at all.

'Tori.. Tori of all people is the person taking care of her right now! You realise Jade hates her' Beck looked like he was about to explode in a mixture of anger, worry, sadness and guilt. He pushed me off him and started walking over to Cat.

'Cat! Wheres Jade?' Beck said as he reached her, me and Robbie closely following him.

'She's over there' Cat said innocently, pointing to the school gates where we left them before.

'By herself!' Beck said exasperated.

'Tori's with her. We're going back to my house to hang out'

'Is she alright?' Beck asked her looking ridden with guilt.

Cat stayed silent and looked anxiously away from us.

'Please Cat, i'm sick with worry...' Beck pleaded her

'I don't know... she's not been this upset since you brok-' Cat looked mad at herself 'i'm really not allowed to talk about that'

'Please just tell her that i'm so, so sorry' Beck asked her desperately.

'kk' Cat said giving him an encouraging smile. They stayed silent for moment and Cat tilted her head looking at him. He looked devastated. Suddenly Cat reached her arms out and wrapped them around Beck in a tight hug.

'Don't you be upset too Beckey. You'll work it out eventually, she loves you so much' I heard Cat tell him. Beck closed his eyes before saying in a small voice 'I love her more than anything'

Cat kept hugging Beck for a few more seconds before she finally released him.

'Thanks Cat' he sighed as she let go.

Cat smiled back at Beck then waved at Robbie and me before getting into her car.

The three of us stood there in silence as we watched Cat drive out of the car park. As soon as she was out of sight Beck turned away and started walking towards his car.

'Woah woah wait a second, where are you going?' I followed Beck questioning him.

'Home I guess' Beck mumbled still looking quite upset.

'I have a better idea' I told him, 'Robbie wanna come too?'

'Yeah sure' Robbie agreed instantly.

'Where?' Beck sighed not looking too enthusiastic

'Trust me, it'll be worth it' I explained as I opened my car door, 'Come on!'

When we arrived both Beck and Robbie looked confused as to why I brought them here. The thing is.. I've known Beck for a really long time and I know what he's like when he has problems. Whereas I go wonky and can't keep anything inside, Beck is the opposite and keeps everything bottled up so no one would even know that he was worried, except maybe me and Jade I guess. When I have stuff on my mind this always makes me feel much better... We all got out of the car and they took a good look around the grassy hillside I brought them to.

'You just scream your problems out as loud as possible, no one can hear you so you can scream as loud as you want. Its really therapeutic' i explained

Beck raises an eyebrow at me and looked at me in disbelief.

'Just try it! Shout about everything thats going on with Jade, you'll feel much better! - I promise'

'I have a crush on Cat!' Robbie shouted out suddenly. Me and Beck stared at him shocked 'You're right I do feel better' Robbie smiled

'You like Cat?' Beck asked him surprised. Robbie looked down embarrassed and nodded. I had suspected that he liked Cat for a while but he'd never actually said it out loud before.

'My turn...' I walk towards the edge of the hill 'My Grandmas driving me crazy with her constant panicking and i'm really scared about getting my wisdom teeth out next month' I scream as loud as possible.

'This is really stupid-' Beck said under his breath.

'Just try it Beck' Robbie pushed him

'No!' Beck raised his voice slightly

'Do it!' Me and Robbie both shout together

'I accidentally broke up with my girlfriend who I'm completely in love with, she's really sick and I can't do anything to help, I can't think straight anymore because I miss her all the time and now she hates me because I yelled at her for NO REASON!' Beck exploded just as I thought he would and was panting with anger afterwards, I was slightly scared he was going to punch me in the face or something.

'Rex bullies me!' Robbie shouted breaking the tension

'I got a C- in my maths paper last week!' I scream

We continue yelling things for about 5 minutes then when we finally stop we look at each other and burst out laughing. However stress-relieving it is, you do feel stupid afterwards. We headed back to my car and began driving back home. After dropping Robbie off at his house I wanted to talk to Beck.

'So did that help at all?' I asked him.

'Yeah it did. I think I have to talk to Jade though, I've really screwed things up.'

'You need to tell her how you feel. Everything you've told me that you're trying to hide from her. Not saying anything makes her think you don't care about her anymore. Have you actually told her that you want her back?'

Beck went quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

'Talk to her tomorrow seriously' I advised as we pulled up outside his house.

'Thanks Andre and seriously thanks for being there today.. i'm glad we're friends again'

'Yeah don't mention it' I smiled, i'm was just happy that things were finally sorted between us. Beck headed into his RV and I drove home.

The next day... 

We we're all stood next to Tori's locker crowding round Robbies pearpad watching this new hilarious video that had been posted onto the slap last night. Everyone except Jade that is. I thought that she would still be off school since she hadn't been in all week but surprisingly while everyone was still glued to the screen she walked through the door. She was approaching our group but after a few steps into the corridor I caught her eye, she looked different. Not 10 seconds after she walked in she hastily turned around and walked out of the door again. I frowned as she walked away. There was something wrong with her. She didn't seem angry or upset like I was expecting but something was definitely wrong. I dragged my eyes away from the door and it seemed like noone had noticed her come in, except me and Beck. I noticed Becks worried expression - whatever I saw he obviously saw it too.

I'll go' I said quietly to Beck before grabbing Cat and following Jade out of school. I quickly scanned the Asphalt cafe but I can't see her anywhere, 'Where do you think Jade went?' I asked Cat anxiously.

'Maybe she went to the janitors closet for a closet party' Cat offered

'No she definitely came out here'

I kept looking around wondering where she could have gone so quickly when i heard something that sounded like crying.

'Jade?' I yelled... no answer.

Cat looked really anxious after she heard the cry and she started speed walking towards the car park, I had to run a bit to catch up with her. As soon as we got to the car park, I could hear the crying but now it sounded more like screams of pain.

Cat ran over to Jades car and gasped 'Jade are you okay?! Quick Andre!'

I ran over and realised Jade had collapsed on the floor between her car and the car parked next to it, by now she was screaming in pain... Screaming for Beck.

'Jade, its me and Andre, you'll be ok now we'll get help' Cat got down next to Jade and tried to comfort her.

'Beck!' Jade was screaming louder now and Cat was holding onto her hands but I just couldn't move, I was in shock as I saw her whole body was shaking.

'Go get Beck and a teacher or somebody!' Cat screamed snapping me out of my trance, looking terrified. I nodded and left the car park. I felt sick that i'd left Cat and Jade there. I couldn't get the image of Jade lying on the ground and trembling out of my head. I knew that she needed help fast and I ran into school.

* * *

**Reviews make me update faster :) x**


	15. Vulnerable

**Heyyy everyone :) sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of chapter 14 hehe! I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**So this has nothing to do with the story but... Omg Avan Jogia favourited one of my tweets yesterday! I was so happy noone has ever favourited anything i've posted on twitter and I love Avan :D**

**Anyway! Back to the usual... pretty please review (**with sprinkles on top**) I love all your reviews and take everything you say into consideration! **

**p.s. i can't believe I got 11 reviews for the last chapter! you guys are so cool 8-)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own victorious**

* * *

Becks POV

'What's got into them?' Robbie wondered out loud as Andre and Cat followed Jade out of school.

'Beck.. Beck!' Tori was shouting me but my eyes were fixed on the door.

'What?!' I yelled back annoyed. Tori looked a little taken aback that I snapped but I was too worried about Jade to care right now. I had seen the look on Jade's face before she left and I knew something was really wrong. I hoped she wasn't still upset after our argument yesterday. I don't know why I mentioned the stuff about her parents, i guess it had just been on my mind and it slipped out.

'Sorry Tori, come on lets just get to class' I sighed, glancing again at the door one last time before following Tori and Robbie into the Blackbox.

10 minutes later and Jade, Andre and Cat still hadn't came back. What was taking them so long? The lesson hadn't started yet because Sikowitz was late as usual. Everyone was chatting but to be honest I wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. I got out my phone and started typing out a text message to Andre to find out what was going on when suddenly he burst through the door looking worried.

'Beck!' Andre ran over to me, panting a little as he'd been running. Tori and Robbie looked at me confused as Andre grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

'Jades collapsed... shes shaking.. shes screaming for you' he managed to say out of breath. I felt my face go pale and I froze for a second, shit.. why hadn't I seen this coming?

'Where is she?' I said seriously to Andre but quietly because by now our whole class was staring at us and trying to eavesdrop. The last thing we needed was everyone watching and making a scene like last time.

'Car park' Andre said just as quietly, 'I'll show you where'

I followed Andre out of the building and into the car park. That was when I heard it.. Jade screaming my name, she sounded so scared. I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the screaming. I didn't even think about anyone around me, I just needed to get to her. I spotted Cats red hair next to Jades car and within seconds I was there. Jade was lying on the ground trembling and her face was scrunched up in agony. Cat had tears in her eyes holding onto her best friends hands .

'Beck!' cried Cat relieved, 'Jadey.. she's not listening to me, she won't let us help her'

I immediately knelt on the floor next to Jade who seemed uncontrollable to poor Cat.

'Shhh shhh, Jade its me, calm down, what hurts?' I took Jades hands from Cat and held them tightly. She was shaking so much.

Jade managed to get her fast breathing under control enough to say 'My stomach' before continuing to moan in pain.

'Phone an ambulance!' I immediately turned to Andre, terrified thoughts spinning through my mind. Appendicitis can't come back right? So why was she in so much pain?

'No.. Andre don't! Jade shouted scrunching her face up in pain

'Jade!' I pleaded her exasperated

'No!' she cried, but the look on her face showed she was still in agony.

Andre held onto his phone unsure whether to phone 911 or not. I looked back at Jades trembling body and ran my fingers through my hair.

I turned to Andre 'Just... wait a second ok?' Andre nodded and I turned back to Jade

'Where are your car keys?' I asked her calmly.

'In my jacket' Jade replied staring up at me with a confused look in her eyes. I started rummaging around in her jacket until I found her car keys.

'What are you doing?' Andre asked me anxiously as I threw the car keys to Cat.

'Just open the back, I need to get her off the floor.' I explained.

I put my arm around Jades waist and my other arm around her legs and lifted her up off the ground. She immediately started to moan in pain and she put her arms around my neck and buried her face into my shoulder. I noticed how easy she was to lift. She was so much lighter and felt tiny in my arms despite her leaning her entire weight on me and she rested her head on me as though she was too tired to hold it up.

'Jade, you're shaking' I whispered to her frightened.

'I'm sorry' she whispered back. Her voice sounded so fragile.. it broke my heart.

'Jade you have nothing to be sorry for, why would you say that?' I asked her as I lay her down on the backseat of her car but she didn't reply she just shut her eyes and curled her legs up towards her chest.

I sighed as I climbed out. By now our whole group was stood next to Jades car. I walked towards the group with no idea what I was going to say. They were whispering amongst themselves as I approached them.

'is Jadey gonna be ok?' Cat said quietly in a worried voice as she handed me back Jade's car keys.

'I don't know, I don't know whats wrong with her, but she weighs like nothing! I knew she hasn't been eating properly but I didn't think it was anywhere near this bad' I replied

'So what are we gonna do?' Andre said. I looked at my friends worried faces, even Tori and Robbie looked genuinely upset. I don't know what to do.. I wish someone would tell me what to do.

'Owwwww oh my god Beeeeccck!' Jade suddenly screamed from the car. Within seconds I had climbed back into the car.

'Shhhh i'm here Jade, I'm not leaving you, don't worry,' I said as I began stroking her hair.

Her screams quietened to just moans but she had beads of sweat on her forehead and was shaking even harder. I carried on saying 'shh' and let her lean her head on my arm. Tori and Cat came over and offered to get Jade things, like water or a cold flannel but she refused everything.

A few minutes passed and it seemed like Jade was beginning to calm down and she stopped shaking so hard. But it didn't last and she soon began to moan in pain again. She looked so pale and was holding onto her stomach. She suddenly sat up and leaned over. I looked at her face and I could tell she was going to puke so I quickly waved Cat and Tori away. I pulled back her hair and rubbed her back as she started retching uncomfortably - but she couldn't throw up. There was obviously nothing left in her to throw up.

'Andre!' I shouted and he ran over to the car door and looked at Jade in pity, 'Jade i'm sorry but we're phoning an ambulance. You're scaring me.' I said to her. Jade lay back down exhausted and Andre got his phone out of his pocket and started dialling.

'No Andre please, I don't need to go to hospital' Jade pleaded.

'You really do..' Andre stated, looking just as worried as me by now.

'Why don't you want to go to hospital Jade?' Tori asked returning to where she was stood outside the open car door.

'Because I don't need to!' Jade moaned burying her face into the car seat. Suddenly I realised what was going on. It was so Jade, but right now.. it was dangerous.

'I'll be right back' I said quietly to Jade and climbed out of the car. I turned towards our friends who looked perplexed.

'Could you just give me a minute with her please? I need to speak to her about something' I asked them, not looking any of them in the eye for too long, scared I would break down in front of them. They nodded and Cat gave me a quick hug before they walked away. As soon as they were out of sight I got back in the car and knelt on the floor next to the seats which Jade was lying on.

'I'm sorry' I confessed.

'Why?' Jade asked. Her baby blue eyes were looking up at mine and I felt my heart beating so fast and so hard in my chest.

'You're still trying to be strong and acting like you don't need any help even though deep down you know you do.' I said grabbing her hand. She stayed silent and looked away from me. I knew her and I knew I was right.

'I can tell it's my fault. I let you down and I know you've put your walls back up to me but I hate seeing you like this. I love you. Please, please let me take you to hospital because i'm scared if I don't then I'll never be able to prove to you how much I regret this whole break-up' I told her, meaning every word I word I was saying.

I knew now was a bad time to be spilling my heart out but I just couldn't help it. I noticed Jade did a weak sob and started crying.

'Please don't cry beautiful.. please.' I choked as I moved to sit on the seat next to her.

'I'm so lost Beck. I needed you and you weren't there.' she sobbed. Hearing her words ached my core, I never meant to hurt her.

'I know i've been so stupid but i'll never let you feel like that again I promise! These past few weeks I have missed you so much Jade. I need you and I need you to get better again because seeing you like this kills me'

Jade wiped her eyes, she looked like she was going to say something but instead she winced in pain and put her hands on her stomach.

'Shh don't' I told her as she kept trying to speak. I lifted her into my arms and she lay her head on my chest. I felt her fingers slip between my fingers and for a few minutes we just sat their holding onto each other.

'Please can we phone an ambulance?' I practically begged her, my voice sounding desperate and I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt her nod her head. I was about to call Andre over when Lane and Mrs Taylor appeared at the car door.

'Jade are you ok? Beck whats going on?' said Lane, sounding serious.

I looked down and Jade was scrunching her face up in pain and I kissed her hair.

'Jade needs to go to hospital now!' I said urgently. I was relieved to see Mrs Taylor immediately got her phone out and dialed 911.

'Your friends are waiting over there. Tori and Andre came and got me and told me something was wrong. Jade do you think you could make it into school and we'll find somewhere private for you to sit?' Lane asked softly.

Jade shook her head but I heard her almost silent whimper of pain.

'I'll carry you' I told her calmly and eventually she agreed that it was better to get out of the car. Once again I wrapped my arms around her fragile frame and picked her up. I locked her car behind us and carried her towards school. Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie were waiting for us in the Asphalt cafe and I gave them a weak smile as we walked past. I felt Jade bury her face into my neck. It has always been difficult for her to show the vulnerable Jade to anyone and it felt like our whole school was watching. I just wanted to hide her away from the world.

'We'll be inside soon babe' I whispered in Jades ear. But she didn't say anything.

Lane led us into his office and Cat, Robbie, Tori and Andre closely followed. As soon as the door closed behind us Jade started to moan in pain again, as though she'd been holding it back whilst we were in public. I placed her down on the old sofa and she curled her knees up to her chest. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her trying to soothe her. We waited anxiously for the ambulance to arrive and I stroked her hair and told her I loved her. Jade pulled me closer and she rested her head on my chest. I could tell our friends were confused by our sudden change in behaviour and didn't know what to say, but in that moment the break-up and the arguments didn't mean anything to me. All I cared about was getting Jade better.

A few minutes passed and I looked down and Jade had fallen asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead then looked up at my friends. Andre and Tori were giving me a quizzical look and I shook my head at them to let them know i didn't want to talk about it yet. Robbie was hugging Cat who had a shocked look on her face.

'Guys I think we'll be ok now if you want to go back to class. I'll go with Jade to the hospital and I'll phone you as soon as I find out whats going on.' I said feeling guilty that they were missing school.

'Ok, aslong as your sure' Andre said calmly.

'I'll take care of her' I reassured him.

'And will you be ok?' Tori asked still sounding a little worried.

'Me? I'm fine' my voice cracked at the end of the sentence and I shook my head laughing a little trying to shake away the emotions building up inside me. I hugged Jade a little tighter trying not to break down.

'I'm staying!' Cat said firmly taking a seat next to me and Jade on the sofa. I gave Cat a smile as she wrapped her arms around me and took one of Jades hands into her own. Even though I said I was fine, I was kind of glad Cat decided to stay because she is Jades best friend and she's probably one of mine too. Tori, Robbie and Andre went back to class after lots of reassurances that we would call them. The three of us remained cuddled up together on the sofa not speaking as Jade was obviously exhausted and Cat seemed petrified after the whole ordeal. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I could hear the familiar sirens in the background and I just hoped that this time they would make Jade better.

* * *

**Reviews make me upload faster :)**


	16. 6040

**Hello to all you lovely readers..**

**Many of you have wanted to know what is wrong with Jade for a while now and in this chapter you will finally get the answer. I really hope you aren't disappointed! This chapter is dedicated to the following reviewers because you have wanted to know whats wrong with Jade for a really long time and I feel like i've kept you waiting + you're amazing as you review so often :)**

**- BadeBlade**  
**- Cassie**  
**- xxxArianaArmyxxx**  
**- Louisemoop**  
**- Trancestar**

**Soooo I am not a doctor and i'm definitely not 100% on my medical knowledge so i'm really sorry if any of this is inaccurate but it is fiction so I hope it doesn't really matter that much.**

**This chapter is kind of sad all the way through buuutt I promise this fic gets happier!**

**Please, please, please, please review! Your opinion matters :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own victorious**

* * *

Cats POV

'Me? I'm fine' Beck said but I heard his voice crack and he looked down. I couldn't stand this anymore. Beck and Jade were not like this, they are the strongest people I know and right now they were the most broken they've ever been. Beck is like a big brother to me and he's always been there for me if I needed him. I knew he needed someone now.

'I'm staying' I said firmly, sitting down next to Beck on the sofa and giving Beck a hug, I felt him relax a little when i held him but I could feel his heart beating so fast. I took Jades hand and squeezed it wishing she would be ok.

Robbie, Tori and Andre went back to class and Lane went outside to wait for the ambulance. We stayed wrapped in each others arms not speaking. Me holding onto Beck and Beck holding onto Jade. I started to hear loud ambulance sirens coming from outside and a few minutes later Lane led 3 paramedics into the room.

'We're about to leave now Baby' Beck said softly to Jade, rubbing her back.. She didn't reply.

'Jade?' Beck looked at her worried and shook her arm gently, but she still didn't open her eyes and her head fell from Becks chest to his lap. My heat sunk as it dawned on me that Jade was unconscious.

'Oh my god help, please, she's not waking up anymore!' Beck started yelling, looking terrified.

I moved out of the way as the paramedics started rushing around Jade and taking her pulse. Beck was still holding her in his arms and he looked distraught. He kept saying her name and pleading her to wake up but she wasn't moving. I couldn't stop crying.. was Jadey dead? The paramedics took Jade away from Beck and put her on to a stretcher, rushing her out of the room. Beck stood up from his seat on the sofa and I ran into his arms and started sobbing. I looked up and I saw his eyes were also full of tears.

'Come on lets go, Jade needs us' Beck said grabbing my hand. It was obvious he was upset but he was keeping it together for me and for Jade. We followed the paramedics out of the room and outside to the ambulance. We stood next to the ambulance doors and looked inside. The paramedics were sticking all sorts of tubes into Jade. Beck ran his fingers through his hair and I noticed his face turning pale. I reached for his hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort him but nothing could console him.

A young, friendly paramedic hopped out of the ambulance and approached us.

'Hi guys, I'm Rob are you two doing okay?' he asked us. Beck didn't even seem to notice anyone had spoken. His eyes remained fixed on the back of the ambulance and Jade.

'We're okay..' I replied to Rob still not letting go of Beck's hand, I could feel Becks palm sweating and shaking slightly.

'Now we'd just like to ask you a few questions about what happened. Are you Jade's boyfriend?' Rob asked Beck, sensing how tense he was.

Beck dragged his eyes away from Jade and looked at Rob then down at his feet. His facial expression looked as though the question had caused him physical pain.

'Yes, he is' I answered for him. I didn't care if they weren't officially together. Beck and Jade will always belong to each other and Beck _is_ Jades boyfriend. Beck shook his head and looked back at Jade, his eyes wet.

'I think you might be in shock' Rob said calmly looking at Beck concerned 'Come have a seat in the ambulance and you can be with Jade, we'll be leaving any minute now.'

Rob directed us to the double doors of the ambulance and Beck immediately sat next to Jade taking hold of her hand. Her body was shaking so much now that the paramedics were strapping her down and put this thing in her mouth to stop her from biting her tongue. I sat in the passenger seat and the ambulance sirens started again as we sped to the hospital

'currently unconscious, extremely dehydrated, tremor and vomiting' one of the paramedics said into a speaker. Beck's eyes filled with tears again and he brought Jades hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

'Beck..' I said sympathetically. But I knew there was nothing I could say. The paramedics kept doing things to Jade, trying to stop her shaking but she couldn't and she wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Becks POV

We finally arrived at the hospital and Jade still hadn't woken up. The doors of the ambulance swung open and Jade was rushed inside by the paramedics. Me and Cat followed but that irritating paramedic Rob stopped us and took us into a separate waiting room.

'You both can wait here and your teacher will be here shortly. Don't worry someone will come and tell you when theres any news on Jades condition' Rob told us before leaving the room. The waiting room was large and the atmosphere was very tense. There were many other groups of people waiting there who looked just as anxious as we did, waiting for news on their sick loved ones. I took a seat and stared into space, I just needed to know that Jade was alright.. until then I could not relax. It was less than an hour ago that she and I had interlocked fingers and she'd snuggled up to me and now I didn't even know whether she was even alive, or how serious her sickness was or if she'd ever get better.

'Beck, are you ok?' I was brought back to reality and I noticed Cat's teary face.

'Of course Cat, don't worry about me. Its only Jade we should think about right now' I said numbly, but I noticed a teardrop falling down Cat's cheek. I put my arms out and she leaned her face on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and consoled her as she cried.

'Please Cat, don't be upset. Jade will get through this' I said quietly, partly trying to console Cat and partly trying to convince myself that it would be ok.

'I just feel so bad. I didn't think Jadey would have to go to hospital again' Cat said in a sad small voice.

'They're trying to make her better' I said, 'Its good that she's here so the doctors can fix her'

Cat sighed as I released her from my hug. She took a deep breath before wiping the tears away from her eyes.

'Am I a bad friend?' Cat asked me sadly.

'What?! Why would you ever say that Cat?' I asked her genuinely astonished.

'Because Jade's been feeling sick for weeks and I knew that - but still didn't do anything. Maybe if i'd made her see a doctor before she wouldn't be here now' Cat said even more tears streaming down her face.

I sighed.. 'Cat if anyone should have done something about this it should have been me. I saw how bad she was the other week at school and I knew she hadn't been eating.. I should have forced her to see a doctor' I couldn't believe how far any of us had let this get.

'But Cat..' I took a deep breath as I could feel my eyes stinging again, God i'm so emotional right now. 'I need to thank you.. for being there for Jade when i've not been. I know you took care of her after we broke-up and Jade's not easy even at the best of times. You are a really great best friend.'

We hugged each other tightly and didn't let go. A few minutes later the door of the waiting room opened and Lane came in along with Jades parents and a doctor.

'What happening? How is she?' I asked the group that just entered the room. Jades Mum looked quite upset and looked away from everyone. Jades Dads face remained stern - the way he always looked.

'Well Jade's been sent into surgery,' the doctor announced and I felt my body chill like it had already so many times today 'Unfortunately the stomach infection she contracted a few weeks ago didn't heal properly and the infection spread to some of her other organs. Its a condition known as Peritonitis. In Jades case, the most badly affected organs are her stomach, duodenum, pancreas and oesophagus. We're trying to treat the infection and remove the poisons from her body now but for now she is in critical condition.'

I sunk back down in my seat in complete shock. I can't believe she's been going through all that this whole time. I noticed Jades Mum was crying silently and looked guilty. Of course her Dad didn't seem to care and kept a blank expression on his face.

'Will she get better?' Cat asked the doctor in a small voice.

'Like I said, many of her vital organs have been affected; Her body had begun to shut down. Unfortunately we won't know how bad the infections are until we operate. But I have to warn you, based on her current condition her survival chances are around 60/40. I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore until the surgery is over.' and with that the doctor left the room.

I suddenly found myself sobbing, unable hold composure anymore. It felt like the world was closing in on me and a part of me was dying. I began to feel nauseous and ran to the nearest bathroom just in time to throw up. If Jade died I would never forgive myself for this. I couldn't lose Jade, I just couldn't. I sat down with my back facing the cubicle door and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I already had 8 text messages and several missed calls from Andre, Tori and Robbie. Shaking I clicked redial on Andre's contact.

'Beck, how's Jade? Whats happening bro?' Andre answered the phone hastily. I listened my friends anxious voice, he was trying to sound calm but I could tell he was worried and I broke down continuing to sob.

'Her body shut down.. 60/40.. critical condition' I blubbered incoherantly.

'What?' Andre replied, I could tell he was remaining calm for my sake. I wanted to tell him but I just couldn't find the words, it was as though saying it out loud would make it real and I sniffed loudly and pulled at my hair.

'Beck, do you want us to come down there? Tori and I are just sitting in the Asphalt now but we can come if you need us.' Andre continued with the calm tone.

'60/40' I repeated autonomously.

'What does that mean?' Andre asked nervously.

'Theres a 60/40 chance she's not going to make it' I sobbed weakly. Andre went very quiet at this point and I could hear Tori crying in the background. He stayed on the phone with me for another 20 minutes, consoling me, reminding me that Jade was a fighter and to stay as strong as I could for her. I told them not to come because honestly I didn't want to be around anyone right now but I promised to phone them when I knew more.

6 hours passed by and we still had no further information about Jade. I thought I was going crazy as I constantly dug my fingernails into my palms and paced the room. Lane had left a while ago and shockingly Jades father also left with him claiming he had something very important to do at work. I felt anger boiling up inside me when he left.. Jade could die and he doesn't care at all - in no way does he deserve to call Jade his daughter.

Cat was curled up on one of the seats crying silently to herself and Jades Mum just kept very quiet. I got up from my seat ready to pace the room for the 100th time when the door of the waiting room opened and the doctor entered the room.

'Jade West' The Doctor called and the three of us stood up anxiously.

'Luckily the infections weren't as advanced as we initially thought and I'm pleased to tell you that the surgery went well and we have rid her body of the toxic poisons' the doctor said smiling sympathetically at our sighs of relief and warmth instantly filled my body. 'The infections are still there but are treatable and she is stable, we'll be feeding her on a drip until her digestive system can take food again, but i'm afraid she's not going to be very comfortable for a long time.'

'Unfortunately there is a chance of long term complications. Food intolerances, digestive problems etc.. but we'll monitor that. She woke up about 10 minutes ago and at the moment she's very frightened about what's happened so we're keeping her in silence and darkness until she feels better. She's on some strong painkillers and is very drowsy, so you have to stay calm and be extremely gentle as she is very fragile right now. But I still think it would be best for everyone involved if you each got to spend a few minutes with her' the doctor said kindly.

We all nodded solemnly although I was still high on relief but felt sad at the thought of Jade frightened and uncomfortable. But she was alive and that was more than I could have asked for.

'Could I go in first?' Jades mother asked nervously. Me and Cat nodded and the doctor led Jades Mum out of the waiting room. I was just so relieved Jade had pulled through. She was awake, the surgery went well, she would get better. I would finally get to see Jade and hear her voice again. She was ok.. She was ok.

* * *

**Reviews make me upload faster :)**

**p.s. the next few chapters are really happy and fluffy :D I can't wait for you to read them! x**


	17. Love

**Hii! Sorry its taken me so long to update guys but this chapter is really long and I wanted to get it right. I also have a lot of this chapter written from Jades POV so if you would like that then let me know in your reviews and i'll include it in the next chapter :) Also eek i'm so close to 100 reviews if I could get that then i'll go crazy :D hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Becks POV

Whilst we waited for Jades Mum to return from Jades room. I phoned Tori, Andre and Robbie and let them know Jade pulled through. Tori cried in relief and I thanked Andre for keeping me sane back then. Cats parents arrived at the hospital and Cat instantly broke down when she saw them. Cat had been so strong today, I'd forgotten how sensitive and child-like she was. Her parents hugged her and wanted to take her home but Cat insisted on waiting to see Jade so I agreed to let her go before me.

When Jades Mum returned, Cat sped down the hallway following the directions the doctor had given us to the room Jade was in. I stood up and walked towards Jades Mum, when I suddenly noticed she was gathering her stuff.

'Where are you going?' I asked confused. She couldn't be leaving.. Could she?

'I have a flight to catch, I have an extremely important business meeting in Dallas that I literally cannot get out of.. so yeah.. tell Jade i'll phone her if I get the chance.' Jades Mum mumbled putting on her coat and rummaging around in her bag.

I literally stood there stunned. This was not happening. I always knew Jades Dad was cold and heartless but Jade was in intensive care and her own mother was leaving her.

'I can't believe you!' I said anger rising up in me.

'Bye Beck.' Jades mum said quickly not looking me in the eyes as she walked away. Stone cold, I thought to myself. No doubt Jade had told her it was fine that she left. Jade would never admit to her parents that she needed them but she must feel so rejected right now, her own mum abandoning her here. I sat down on one of the chairs again, feeling restless and staring at the door. I needed her. I needed to comfort her.

When Cat finally emerged at the door I rushed over to her. 'How is she?' I asked grabbing Cat by the arms. Cat had a worried, anxious look on her face.

'She seems so, so tired' Cat said looking close to tears.

'I have to see her' I said determinedly. I couldn't read Cat's facial expression, she looked like she was debating whether to say something.

'Cat.. Is something wrong?' I asked confused. Cat took a few seconds before she finally sighed and looked me straight in the eyes.

'Do you love her?'

'A lot' I said truthfully

'Then please, would you just, uhmm..' she drifted off towards the end of her sentence and looked down at her feet.

'Cat? Talk to me' I said concerned

'The break up is stressing her out. She's so sad. Even now when she's so sick, she's worried sick about you leaving her. She thinks everyones going to leave her. You need to fix this.' Cat looked upset but as though it had eased her mind to have said something.

I was taken aback. I didn't realise Jade felt like that. Did she really think I was going to leave her now? After all this? I'm not like her cruel parents. I decided right then.. I would fix this. I knew it was going to take a lot for her to trust me again but I'll spend the rest of my life trying if I have to. All day I've regretted the break up. I loathe the distance we have between us now. I love her and I would give anything for her to be better.

'I will.' I said firmly. 'Thanks for the wake up call' I said still processing the information. I hugged Cat goodbye and made my way towards the elevator, pressing the button for the intensive care floor. I was relieved to finally see Jade but I couldn't get what Cat had said out of my head. Jade shouldn't be worrying about us right now, not when she's this sick. She needs to focus on getting better and i'm going to be here to help her.

When I finally reached Jades room I knocked lightly before opening the door. The room was tiny with not much in it except for the bed and a couple of chairs. Jade was hooked up to an IV and there seemed like there were a million different tubes going into her arm. I wondered how all those things were possibly keeping her alive. She looked so small and pale and alone.

'How are you feeling?' I asked, my heart heavy as I walked over to her bed and sat down in the chair next to her.

'Sick' she replied feebly, looking extremely delicate.

'I'm sorry' I said taking her hand into mine and stroking the hair around her face. She closed her eyes and exhaled. I felt as though she'd relaxed a little when I came in but I noticed she had tears in her eyes. It broke my heart seeing her so weak.

'Why are you crying babe?' I asked her worrying. I felt her fingers tense up and she tightened her weak grip on my hand but she seemed to be struggling to talk.

'Shhh, take your time. I won't leave.' I reassured her softly. She just lay there completely exhausted, when she moaned weakly i'd run my fingers through her hair gently or rub her palm with my thumb. We sat like that for half an hour. She was completely scared and I would have done anything to take away her pain and discomfort. I wished it was me and not her.

'I'm sorry I get so jealous and argue with you and i'm so sorry that we were voted the worst couple but I just can't...' Jade blurted out sobbing 'I thought I could stop loving you but, but I...' It killed me seeing her like this and it took everything I had not to cry with her, but I knew I had to be the strong one right now.

'Shhh Jade calm down, calm, okay? You can't get stressed, you're not well enough' I said quickly. She had started shaking slightly and I could tell she was getting really upset and worked up. I got as close to her as I could and kissed her on the cheek and she calmed down a little.

'Just don't think about this stuff right now.. it's hurting you' I said trying to be strong for her although my heart and feelings were in pieces. I wiped the tears away from her cheeks with my thumb, just like she had done for me only last week.

'You need to sleep' I whispered to her.

'Don't leave..' she mumbled not letting go of my hand

'I'm not going anywhere' I said squeezing her hand as she drifted off.

That was intense. I knew that some of this emotion was a result of the painkillers or the surgery but it still extremely hurt. I was so sad. Time passed by and Jade was sound asleep. I'd spent the entire time watching over her, hoping i'd never have to see her that upset ever again. It was pitch black outside now, but my phone had ran out of battery and I wasn't wearing a watch so I had no idea actually what time it was. A little while later a nurse came into Jades room. She seemed surprised to see someone else in the room.

'Son.. i'm afraid visiting hours are over, I have to ask you to go home and you can come back in the morning' The nurse said placing a hand on my shoulder. My heart stopped. There was absolutely no way I was leaving.

'I told her I wouldn't leave her.' I whispered not taking my eyes off Jade.

'I'm sorry but those are the rules' The nurse insisted.

'Please, I cant do that to her' I pleaded the nurse who sighed and looked perplexed as she considered the situation.

'Please' I asked her again, determined to stay. I knew if I left now it would break Jade completely and i'd never regain her trust.

'I really shouldn't be letting you but I've been told a little about the circumstances, usually only family can stay but I can see you've obviously had a difficult day.. she has noone else and since it's already past midnight I guess you can stay.' The nurse gave in.

'Thank you' I replied relieved. Jade needed me here. I couldn't have left her here alone, waking up to an empty room. The nurse didn't say anything as she left the room so I turned back to Jade and continued to stroke her hair whilst she slept.

A few minutes later the nurse came back into the room with a handful of magazines and a blanket. She handed them to me and I thanked her. She offered me coffee but I declined. I watched as the nurse checked over Jade. She took a few notes and changed some of the medicines in the IV that Jade was attached to. Before she left she dimmed the lights and I felt my eyes getting heavy. Today had been such a long and hard day and I rested my head on the edge of Jades bed. I could feel myself falling asleep and I held tight onto Jades hand not wanting her to feel alone.

* * *

The next day..

'Beck?' I heard a quiet voice distantly in the realms of my dream and someone squeezing on my hand. I squinted adjusting to the light in the room as I opened my eyes disorientated. I suddenly remembered where I was and I sat up abruptly.

'Jade?' I couldn't suppress my happiness when I saw how much better she looked this morning and she looked back at me with those beautiful eyes, tear-free. I suddenly became aware that my hand was all hot and sweaty, had we been holding hands all night? She looked a little grateful as I released my grip on her hand and I wiggled my fingers, they were all tense and strained but it had been worth it.

'Haha sleepyhead!' she smirked at me and started flattening down my bedhead which was inconveniently just on the one side of my head that i'd slept on. I smiled back at her, so happy she seemed herself again.

'How are you feeling?' I asked again, knowing anything was better than yesterday.

'Kind of nauseous.. but better' she said softly, and I grinned up at her with relief.

'You have no idea how happy I am to hear that' I said running my fingers through my hair.

'You really scared me Jade, I thought you might..' I started but couldn't quite finish that sentence and I looked down at my feet, trying to compose myself. I had spent 6 hours yesterday thinking that the person I love was going to die. Saying that they were the worst 6 hours of my life would be an understatement, then having to see her in that state last night had just tipped me over the edge. My eyes were wet and I could feel the tears threatening to spill down my face.

'Beck, lay here with me?' she said signalling the space next to her on the bed. I felt a little uneasy.. what if I hurt her? She still seemed so fragile.

'I really don't want to hurt you' I sighed looking at the tiny bed and all the tubes going into Jades arm.

'You wont hurt me' she protested, i was still unsure...

'Please' she added in that innocent voice she always did after I told her to say the "magic word".

I didn't need anymore persuading. I felt like we both needed to hold on to each other right now and I climbed into the tiny bed and rested my head on the pillow. As soon as I felt Jade nuzzle into my side and rest her head on my chest it was as though all the uncertainty, fear and sadness that had been overwhelming me disappeared. We didn't say anything for a while. The only thing breaking the silence was the noise of the hospital equipment and sound of our breathing. I wrapped my arms around her body and I knew this was where we belonged.

'Beck.. Why didn't you open the door? Jade asked in a small voice. I automatically knew which door she was talking about.

'Jade...' I sighed looking down at her face. Her big blue eyes stared up at me needing answers. She was so beautiful, but I couldn't help but see the glimmer of sadness there and I hated that I caused that.

'I was tired of arguing' I mumbled. My excuse sounded stupider each time I said it.

Jade nodded and looked down. I remembered mine and Andre's conversation the other day and I knew I had to open up.

'Not opening the door that night was the dumbest thing i've ever done Jade. If I could go back I would do everything different. I just wish I could re-do the past few weeks' I confessed, Jade hugged me a little tighter and stroked my arm.

'Everything has gone wrong.' I said, closing my eyes for a second, gathering my thoughts.

'Tell me about it..' Jade said wincing and reaching for her stomach. Before I even had time to think about it I found myself protectively placing my hand over the scar on her stomach. She tensed for just a second and looked at me helplessly but I gently stroked her stomach and she began to relax. She wrapped her arms around my neck and closed her eyes.

'You're the only one who makes me feel better' Jade sighed opening her eyes and looking into mine.

'Good' I whispered back to her, glancing at her lips.

'I thought you didn't want me anymore,' Jade whispered quietly and sadly. I turned onto my side so our bodies were facing each other. We were so close to each other that I could feel her heart beating.

'Jade.. I couldn't even pretend to not want you. I want you, I need you' I said seriously. Jade was breathing heavily at the close contact.

'I'm in love with you' I confessed leaning in closer to her.

'I love you too' she whispered. We were so close that I felt her lips brush against mine as she spoke causing me to shiver. By now we were both staring at each others lips. The attraction between us had suddenly become overwhelming and I couldn't fight it anymore. I reached out and cupped her cheek before our lips finally collided passionately. Sparks flew everywhere. It was the most staggering, most intense kiss. We'd denied ourselves from each other for too long and as I deepened the kiss I heard Jade moan softly. She kissed me harder and ran her fingers through my hair. All our problems disappeared as we melted into each others arms.

* * *

**Reviews make me update faster xx**

**p.s. Don't forget to let me know if you'd like me to publish the parts of this chapter I wrote from Jades POV x x x**


	18. Jade

**Hi Guys! This isn't really a new chapter its more of a huge ****_THANK YOU_**** for reviewing this story over 100 times! :D eek! I never could have believed that this story would get that many reviews. Anyways here are a few extra bits I have written that are from Chapter 17 but from Jades POV. I have a lot of the next chapter written too and not much to do tonight so theres a chance I may upload that also in a few hours! So yeah hope you like this. Thank you all again for reading and reviewing.. You're the best :D xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

**Cat****_ and Jade - What happened when Cat visited Jade (Jades_**** POV)**  
_- Basically what happened from the moment Jades Mum left and when Cat goes in to Jades hospital room._

My mum left me. I knew she wouldn't stay with me here but I also knew she wasn't going to come back. She doesn't love me.. I thought to myself trying desperately to hold in the tears. At least she told me that I had another visitor.. that I wasn't completely alone. I stared at the plain grey wall and tried not to focus on the feeling of my body. I wasn't in pain anymore which was weird, but I knew it was because of the pain medication and I still felt completely ill. I was stuck in this tiny horrible room which smelt weird and I had to put up with nurses touching me every 10 minutes - they just wouldn't leave me alone! I wanted to scream or destroy something but I was too tired. I couldn't think straight and felt just so emotional. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the darkness that comforted me somehow.

A few minutes later I heard someone saying my name faintly, the voice was coming from outside the room and I waited nervously to see who it was. The door opened and my eyes focused on the familiar red hair. My heart sunk and I choked up instantly.. I was pleased to see my best friend but I couldn't help but feel disappointed. My Mum only told me I had one visitor and I had really, really hoped it was Beck. Cat smiled at me and I burst into tears. I was so tired and my stomach was swirling. I didn't feel myself.

'Oh Jadeyy i'm so sorry.. I should have made you see a doctor sooner!' Cat said starting to cry herself and walking over to my bed.

As soon as I saw Cat's sad and worried face I felt guilty for wishing it was Beck and I started sobbing my heart out. I really didn't know what was happening to me, I couldn't even remember what tough-girl Jade was like anymore. I just felt so emotionally drained. I just needed Beck, I really needed him.

'Shhh you're ok, please don't cry' Cat said wiping her eyes obviously trying to be strong. She wrapped her arms around me - for once she remembered to be gentle.. I probably looked awful right now. I appreciated being held by someone and I genuinely loved Cat, she might be the only one who actually cares about me. I tried to stop crying and took deep breaths. I had thought Beck told me he still loved me but it was probably just my mind. I shouldn't have got my hopes up. I covered my eyes with my palms just for a second to try and pull myself together but it was almost like the rational part of my brain was disconnected and I couldn't stop myself from whimpering and making more sad sounds than I knew I was capable of.

'Do you want me to get the doctor?' Cat asked me looking really worried and I shook my head quickly.

'No.. don't.. I'm fine.. I just can't shut myself up!' I said crying but laughing a little at how hopeless I was. Cat smiled at me sympathetically and rubbed the top of my arm.

'I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me whats making you cry?' I looked at Cat closely and I knew I could trust her but I just didn't know if I had the energy to explain myself.

'Please Jadey.. we can fix it, whatever it is'

'I don't think we can Cat.' I whispered sadly. 'I've pushed him too far and he's not coming back. Everyone leaves me eventually because i'm such a horrible person! No one wants me. My parents don't want me and I just feel so alone and Beck..' I couldn't finish the sentence when I thought about Beck. I really thought for some reason that he would be here. I thought he was different.

'Thats not true. I want you, all of your friends want you. Everyones so worried about you.'

'I just can't do this anymore Cat, I can't feel like this anymore.. I can't keep loving him and keep getting let down.. It just hurts so much!' I broke down and Cat hugged me again as I sobbed. I was just a complete mess now. 'Cat i'm sorry i'm being like this i'm just so tired'

'Jadey listen to me..' Cat said looking me straight in my eyes. There was a pause as Cat waited for me to stop crying and to calm down enough to hear her. 'He's outside' Cat said softly before kissing me on the cheek. I closed my eyes and relief filled me. I needed to see him. I just felt so lost right now.

'i'm gonna go talk to him..' Cat suddenly said, looking at me sadly.

'No Cat wait!' I tried to shout but it came out as a whisper and she couldn't hear me and she walked quickly out of the room. I was alone again.

* * *

**_Beck and Jade - Jade waking up in hospital the next day (Jades POV)_**_  
- I hope this isn't too repetitive as it basically the second half of chapter 17 but from Jades perspective, its a little longer though :)_

I opened my eyes slowly as I felt someone squeezing on my hand hard.. I rubbed my eyes and looked down and Beck was asleep next to me and had a tight grip on my hand.

My mind was a blur and I tried to put the missing pieces from yesterday together in my mind. My stomach wasn't hurting as much anymore, sure I felt sick but it was nothing compared to what i'd been feeling the past couple of days. What are all these tubes going into my arm? It kind of freaked me out a little that I had no idea what was going on.

'Jade, I love you!' Beck said in his sleep. My heart did a little flip when I heard him, It was as though he had sensed how I was feeling. I felt a huge surge of happiness fill me when I thought about what had happened. Beck hadn't left me.. in fact he hadn't let go of me all night and my fingers were starting to go numb from his tight grip. I squeezed his hand back hard and he groaned cutely in his sleep.

'Beck wake up.' I said quietly. He was sleeping in an awkward position with his head resting on the edge of my bed whilst sat on an armchair.. that cannot be comfortable I thought to myself, but he looked so peaceful. I can't believe he had stayed here all night. He stayed with me, when no one else did - I loved him so much. His eyes flickered a little but his head stayed firmly on the bedside.

'Beck' I said, squeezing his hand a little harder. He seemed to notice me this time and lifted his head up from the bed.

'Jade' he said sleepily.. he looked tired and worried and his eyes were red. I gave him a small smile still overwhelmed that he stayed with me even though I was a complete mess, any normal ex-boyfriend would have run a mile. He smiled back at me looking relieved, probably because I wasn't crying for the first time in 24 hours. We stared into each others eyes for a second.. I was filled with warmth. I've always loved how beautiful his big brown eyes are. So open and gentle - the complete opposite of mine. Eventually his gaze diverted to our hands and he released my fingers from his. Although I was happy to have feeling back in my hand, i instantly missed and craved his touch.

I joked about his bed head and we talked for a while but I could sense he wasn't being completely himself around me. He was being extra sensitive and was careful with his words, as though he was scared I would break at any moment but it looked like he could break down himself. I didn't like seeing him so worried. I think last night I must have upset him. I was just so exhausted and emotional and I said stuff I wouldn't usually have said.

'Beck.. Lay here with me?' I said needing to be close to him. If anything I just needed to reassure him that I was ok. but he looked apprehensive..

'I don't want to hurt you'

'You wont hurt me... Please' I was basically begging him now. He looked unsure but he gave in and climbed into the bed next to me. The moment he lay next to me, I nuzzled up to him and rested my head on his chest. It felt so right being next to him and when he wrapped his arms around me I felt completely safe. His smell, his body, so familiar.. unlike everything else recently. Being with Beck comforted me but there was still a part of me that wasn't content. We lay there in silence and I knew I had to say something. I needed to know what had happened to us.

'Beck.. Why didn't you open the door? I asked in a small voice looking up at him. It seemed like he'd been expecting it but he sighed my name as though he was pleading me not to have to answer that question.. but I had to have answers. Had he fell out of love with me? Did I just push him too far away?

'I was tired of arguing' he mumbled uncomfortably. I nodded and looked away. I wasn't expecting him to explain any further. Beck wasn't one to dwell on things he didn't like talking about so I was shocked when he started to speak again.

'Not opening the door that night was the dumbest thing i've ever done Jade. If I could go back I would do everything different. I just wish I could re-do the past few weeks' He sounded broken when he spoke. I think this was one of the few times he'd ever truly opened up to me about his feelings. I held him a little tighter and stroked his arm as he seemed upset talking about our breakup. My heart stopped for a second.. did he really regret everything?

'Everything has gone wrong' he sighed, closing his eyes. Suddenly I felt my stomach lurch and my scar stung a little.

'Tell me about it..' I said wincing and reaching to hold my stomach but Beck had noticed the pained look on my face and placed his hand on my stomach. I held my breath for a second, nervous of what he was going to do. I was still really fragile and I was scared he would press too hard. I looked into his eyes anxiously and he looked back at me reassuringly. He started to gently stroke my stomach and it felt nice. When I realised he wasn't going to hurt me I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck closing my eyes. He caressed me so gently and tenderly. I loved him taking care of me like this.

'You're the only one who makes me feel better' I admitted opening my eyes and looking at Beck. It was true though. So many people had prodded and poked me over the last few weeks but Beck was the only one that could actually make me feel safe again .

'Good' He whispered back seductively. Wait.. was he happy he was the only one who made me feel like this?

'I thought you didn't want me anymore,' I said quietly before I could stop myself. Beck looked shocked and turned over so we were face to face. My heart started racing as he was so close to me and as he spoke I felt myself melting like chocolate. He had me, completely, I stared into his eyes as he held me protectively in his arms.

'Jade.. I couldn't even pretend to not want you. I want you, I need you' My head was spinning as I processed what he was saying. I felt like I couldn't breathe.. my stomach was full of butterflies and I wanted to laugh and cry and smile and just... kiss him.

'I'm in love with you' Beck confessed leaning in close. I couldn't believe what was happening and I struggled to catch my breath to reply.

'I love you too.' I whispered moving my face a little closer to his and I felt his lips ever so slightly touch mine. By now we were both staring at each others lips and I was aching for him. He reached out and cupped my cheek and our lips reunited in a sensual, consuming kiss. I moaned as he deepened our kiss and I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt like me again and I was never letting Beck go. I needed this, I needed him.

'Love.. you.. so much' Beck stammered between little kisses when we finally broke apart. I was so happy and held on to him tightly, our legs were tangled together and he hadn't taken his hands off my cheeks. Beck seemed to suddenly remember where we were and backed off slightly but I held on to him - I never wanted this to end. Beck smiled at me and I could tell he knew what I was thinking and he kissed me one last time before hopping off the bed.

'I missed you' Beck said quietly as he took hold of my hand one last time.

'You have no idea' I replied and we smiled at each other. I could feel myself falling asleep again as this pain medication was really draining me of energy and kissing Beck was like a whirlwind roller coaster. Beck pulled the blanket back over my body and stroked my hair. It felt just like last night but this time I was a million times happier. 'I love you Beck' I sighed contently before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**New chapter should be uploaded either today or tomorrow! Reviews are always appreciated :D**


	19. Smiles and Ideas

**Hi :) here's another update for you! I will be uploading the next few chapters really soon because i'm going to Sweden on Monday and I want to finish before I leave! I'll be so sad to finish it but I hope you like the ending! Anyway ****pleeeeaase review!**** I love reading them so much. Even if its just 1 word hehe xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Cats POV

Its been a whole week since Jade got really sick. I visited her 3 days ago but she was asleep the whole time. She looked really skinny and pale and I felt sad the whole time. Beck said that she was just really tired because of all the medicines she has to take and that everyday she's getting less sleepy. Sooo i'm going to go visit her again. I'm so glad it's Saturday so I can spend lots of time with her - I really miss her. Beck's visited Jade everyday and we don't know for sure but everyone thinks they might be back together. Becks been wearing his necklace again and even though he's been really worried about Jadey he keeps smiling when people mention her name. Anyways so I texted Beck before and he said that he's already at the hospital but he's got to go to a guitar lesson at 3 so i'm gonna go then, then later on all the whole gang are gonna visit Jadey together and we're gonna watch a movie.. probably The Scissoring but I don't even mind, I'm just so happy that Jades feeling better.

So Jades been moved to a different room now because she's not in intensive care anymore. Beck says Jade likes this room more because one of the walls is painted black. I don't know why Jade loves black so much but I'm happy Jadeys happy. I'm about to knock on door when I heard Beck's voice coming from inside the room. The door wasn't closed fully and I don't know why but I decided to spy on them through the crack in the door and see what they were doing. Jade and Beck were lying next to each other on the bed with their heads resting on a pile of cushions that I recognised from Becks RV. On the bedside table there was a huge mountain of food. Cookies, fruit, chocolate, these coffee cupcakes that Jade loved and also sandwiches, salad and mini pizzas.

'Come on Jade, you know the doctor says you have to eat little and often to get your digestive system working properly again' Beck said as he stroked Jades arm.

'Ughhh but it makes me feel sick. I don't want to!' Jade moaned leaning her head back in annoyance.

'The sooner you eat something, the sooner you'll start putting weight back on and then the doctors will let you leave.' Beck said trying to persuade her, but Jade looked upset.

'What if I don't want to leave' Jade mumbled quietly.

'Jade..' Beck said looking at her concerned, 'What do you mean by that?'

'Its just... I really don't want to be around my parents right now.' Jade seemed really sad now and Beck put his arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head. I wondered if her parents had visited Jade at all. They were both so strict and Jade's Dad was really scary..

'Look I know its hard, but you have to eat ok? You need food to get better' Beck said seriously. Jade folded her arms and looked away. Beck sighed picking up a bag of grapes from the bedside table. I watched him wondering what he was doing as he picked up a grape and popped it into his mouth.

'Jadeee?' Beck said in a silly high-pitched voice. As Jade twisted her head round to face him he blew the grape out of his mouth and it hit her in the face. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from laughing when I saw the look on Jades face.. she was so angry.

'Beck. You. Are. Disgusting!' Jade said sitting up and glaring at Beck who didn't look fazed at all. She climbed on top of Beck's legs and sat on his thighs before snatching the bag of grapes off him. She started throwing them at his face which made Beck laugh a lot and he attempted to cover his face with his arms to defend himself.

'Say you're sorry!' Jade shouted.

'Okay okay! Beck said hiding his face with his arms, dodging another flying grape 'You win.. I'm sorry.'

Jade threw the bag of grapes onto the table next to the bed and rolled her eyes.. 'I don't know why I put up with you!'

'Hmmm because I give the best kisses?' Beck smiled then pulled Jades face down to his and kissed her on the lips.

'Sap' Jade said as she pulled away from Beck but she was smiling and had her arms wrapped around his waist looking happy. I couldn't believe it, they were definitely back together! They we're acting so cute together like even cuter than before they broke up and they both seemed way happier than they had been in a long time! Seeing Jade so sad last time I spoke to her had been just horrible and this was so different. Beck must have listened to what I told him.

'Go on.. just a tiny, tiny piece of chocolate?' Beck pleaded, opening the wrapper of a chocolate bar.

Jade rolled her eyes and moaned but she took the chocolate bar reluctantly and snapped a piece off and put it in her mouth. Beck smiled smugly, looking victorious.

'I'm eating the chocolate because I want to eat it.' Jade said giving Beck a dry smile but he just laughed and kissed her on the nose.

It reminded me of this one time Mr. Purple kissed my brother on the nose and he sneezed really loud and my Mum thought that someone knocked at the door and before I knew it I was laughing out loud completely forgetting that they didn't know I was here.

'Cat?' I heard Jades voice and I looked up. Beck was stood at the door giving me a confused look.

'Hii!' I waved at Beck 'Jadeeyyy you're better!' I cried and ran over to the bed. I spread my arms out to give her a big hug but just before I reached her I noticed the fear in her eyes as she anticipated my hug and she covered her stomach. Jade doesn't get scared of anything so this was really different. I lowered my arms not wanting to hurt her.

Jade looked at me confused and I just stood there unsure what to do. Before I could say anything she climbed off the bed, wobbling a little as she stood up.

'Babe..' I heard Beck saying from across the room in an anxious voice but she ignored him and pulled me into a big hug.

'Thank you' she whispered into my ear. I wasn't sure what she was thanking me for but I smiled anyway because Jade hardly ever hugged me first and I wrapped my arms around her gently.

'I missed you!' I said feeling super happy as we broke apart.

'I missed you too Cat' Jade smiled lying back down on her bed. I sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed and looked at the huge mountain of food on the table.

'Are you hungry? I hope not too hungry because Beck's only bought enough food to feed 50 starving people' Jade said sarcastically as Beck rolled his eyes.

'Okay.. i'm going now so I'll see you both tonight' Beck said as he walked over towards the bed. 'Want me to get either of you anything while i'm out?' Me and Jade both shook our heads.

'Try and get her to eat something Cat.' Beck told me as he picked up his Jacket and kissed Jade on the cheek.'

'I'm not a baby..' Jade said sounding slightly irritated.

'I Love you' Beck smiled at Jade as he left the room. I gasped and smiled widely at Jade. She was trying to look annoyed but I could tell she was holding back a smile.

'Soooo you and Beck?' I asked as soon as Beck closed the door behind him. Jade looked at me with a blank expression

'You and Beck!' I grinned and poked Jades arm lightly. Jade couldn't hide her smile anymore and I made her tell me the whole story. I hope they never break up again because they are the best couple in the world. We talked for hours and we ate coffee cupcakes together so Beck will be happy with me yay! It was getting quite late now and I knew the others would be arriving soon but I wanted to ask Jade one last thing before they did.

'You know before when you were talking to Beck.. You said you don't want to go home, is that true? I asked Jade cautiously. I knew she wouldn't be happy that I'd been listening in on their conversation and I was right as her smile fell.

'How long were you at the door for Cat?' Jade asked calmly but I could tell she was holding back her anger.

'Only 5 minutes I promise..' I wailed and Jade gave me a death glare. I waited for her to start screaming at me but instead she just sighed and began to speak.

'My parents haven't visited me since I got here. My Mums left the state and I have no idea what my Dads doing. When i'm home they either ignore me or yell at me and I just can't be around them right now.' Jade put her head in her hands.

'Jadey' I said putting a hand on her arm but she shook me off and I didn't know what to say.

'Heyyy guys!' Tori, Andre and Robbie suddenly appeared at the door. Everyone came in and grabbed seats around the bed and chatted to Jade. Everyone was as relieved and happy as I was that Jade was feeling better and was back to her normal self. She told everyone to eat the food mountain and everyone tucked in. Robbie brought his laptop so we could all watch a movie and we were just setting it up when Beck came back with even more food.

'Beck, why?.. Just why?' Jade said exasperated but she was smiling as she spoke and he smiled back at her lovingly. Tori looked at me for confirmation and I nodded my head and giggled.

'Are you guys?' Tori asked pointing from Beck to Jade.

'Are we what?' Beck asked, faking naïvety as he took a seat next to Jade on the bed and wrapped his arm around her. Jade nuzzled into his neck and closed her eyes.

Tori just awwed and Andre and Robbie smiled. Everyone was as happy as me that they were back together.

'What movie do you wanna watch? The Scissoring?' Robbie asked nervously looking at the cover of the horror dvd.

'I think its safe to say we can watch something less disturbing' Beck whispered, pointing at Jade who was fast asleep on his chest.

Robbie put The Breakfast Club on and Andre turned off the lights as we crowded the chairs around the laptop to watch. During the movie I couldn't stop thinking about what Jade told me about her parents. I wished there was something I could do to help. That was when I suddenly had an idea. It was perfect and I jumped out of my seat making Robbie spill some M&M's down his top.

'Got to go! Eeep see you guys soon, bye!' I squealed excitedly and ran out of the room leaving my friends with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

**Reviews make me upload faster (and make me happier haha) :D x x x**


	20. Miss you

**Hi everyone :) I hope your enjoying the story now Jade is better. This chapter is a bit of a filler really and not much action but i thought it was quite cute :D Beck and Jade can't get their hands off each other haha! I have already written chapter 21 and I will post it as soon as I get some reviews for this chapter! So if I get reviews i'll upload it soon but if I don't then I'll upload it later... mwahaha bribes xD xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Jades POV

'So what did she say?' Beck asked me as soon as I walked through the door. I'd just been for a final consultation with my doctor and when I got back to my room at the hospital Beck was lying on the bed with his feet on the table. I couldn't believe I'd been here for 4 weeks, it didn't feel that long but I had been asleep for a lot of it. Beck had made himself at home in this room. We still had all the cushions from his RV here and most nights he brought his laptop and did his homework on the end of the bed. I couldn't believe how supportive he'd been. He'd been here through everything... even on my bad days when I couldn't stop puking, he'd been here holding my hand.

'She said that the infections have almost all gone and I've been discharged' I said flatly, unsure what to think right now. On the one hand I was happy but at the same time I felt anxious.. I really didn't want to go home and be forced to face my parents.

'Thats great babe, now you can finally get out of here' Beck replied positively. I nodded and faked a smile as Beck pulled me into a hug. I had avoided talking to Beck about my parents because I was finally happy, I really didn't want to ruin that.

'Whats wrong?' Beck looked at my face and frowned at me. Ughh how could he tell so easily that something was up? And to think I want to be an actress...

'Nothing!' I said as I started applying mascara not looking at him directly.

'Jade, I know you.. Just tell me' Beck put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me concerned, waiting for an explanation

'It's just..' I began, putting down my mascara but someone interrupted me.

'Hii!' Cat squealed skipping through the door.

'Hey Cat!' Beck smiled at her 'We had no idea you were coming. Guess what! Jades been discharged!'

'Yay...' I said sarcastically.

'Really? Ahh this is perfect!' Cat squealed 'You see i've had an amaaaaazing idea!' Me and Beck both looked at her intrigued.

'Well you know what you were saying about not wanting to be around your parents at the moment?' I nodded wondering where she was going with this. 'Well, just wait you're gonna love this...' Cat continued beaming 'You can live with me!'

'What?' Me and Beck both said shocked. My first thought was no... No way am I living with Cat! I love her but no... she would drive me crazy!

'Think about it.. We have a spare bedroom you can stay in. I can help you catch up with schoolwork and well you can go back home when you make up with your parents and you feel better again. I already asked my Mum and she said she doesn't mind at all, in fact she's really worried about you after I told her whats going on.'

Just then Cats Mum bustled into the room. Cats Mum was just like an older version of Cat, in fact it was scary how alike they were. I gripped Beck's hand tightly and looked into his face pleadingly.

'Jade sweetie, how are you doing? We've been so worried about you precious, but don't you worry we'll take good care of you I promise!'

'Mrs Valentine I really don't want to be a burden..' I started wracking my brain for a good excuse.

'Shhh don't be silly, i've known you since you were 7 years old.. your like a daughter to me.'

'Whats that supposed to mean?!' Cat said looking shocked

'Just that Jades like a sister to you and that she's welcome to stay with us for as long as she likes baby' Cats Mum explained to her quickly.

'Look I appreciate it, I really do.. but I'll be ok, I have Beck.' I looked at Beck and he shrugged and put an arm around my shoulder. But Cats Mum shook her head.

'No, No.. you need an adult looking after you sweetie.. Cat and I will set up the spare room and don't worry i'll sort out all your medication and we'll get this diet of yours back on track. You look like skin and bones!'

I crossed my arms feeling self conscious all of a sudden and glared slightly at Cats Mum. I was about to open my mouth to say something but Beck was watching me closely and he grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the corridor.

'One second!' Beck said politely to Cat and her mother, before closing the door behind us.

'Okay.. I know what you're thinking.' Beck said putting his hands up 'But look.. at least if you're at Cat's place you'll be looked after properly. Honestly if you go back to your house i'll be worried sick about you 24/7 and Mrs Valentine seems really nice!' I raised an eyebrow at Beck.

'You'll be closer to me. You can always escape to mine if you need to' Beck said kissing me on the forehead. But he didn't have to say anything, I'd already made my decision and I opened the door and stepped back into the room.

'Thank you so much..' I said awkwardly to Cat and her Mum.

'Sweetie its nothing! It's going to be so much fun having you over to stay!' Cats Mum clapped her hands together, 'When can you leave this place?'

'Whenever actually, I just got discharged' I replied.

'Great! Me and Cat will go home now and sort out your room and then she can come pick you up later! If thats ok with you?' I didn't feel like I had any other choice so I just stood there and nodded silently. Beck wrapped his arm around me supportively

'Byeee! I'll text you really soon! Eeep i'm so happy hahahaa!' Cat was jumping up and down and I grinned at Cat. Maybe it would be fun. I would go insane... but anything was better than home right now.

* * *

A few hours later and Tori, Andre, and Robbie we're all at the hospital helping me and Beck pack all the random stuff we had accumulated there this month. Mostly clothes, a few pairs of scissors, books and other random things, not to mention a huge box full of different medication. I had to sign about 10 forms and then I was finally free to leave.

'You ok Jade?' Beck asked wrapping his arm tightly around my waist as we followed Robbie, Andre and Tori outside to Cats car.

'What have I got myself into...' I grumbled quietly, wondering what it would be like living with Cat, her super-friendly parents and not to mention her insane brother.

'No seriously Jade. Are you ok? Do you feel tired, hungry, sick.. what? You're being really quiet' Beck asked me anxiously.

'Stop worrying. I'm fine!' I said poking him in the stomach and leaning my head on his chest.

'Hmmm, yeah where have i heard that before...'

'You're not going to stop worrying are you?' I asked him, rolling my eyes.

'Nope' Beck said hugging me tightly. Secretly I found it quite cute that he was worrying about me but I honestly felt fine, better than I had in weeks.

'Is that all your stuff Jade?' Andre asked sweating since he had ended up carrying most of the heavy stuff.

'Yeah I think so... you guys can go now if you want to' I said signalling all the guys 'We're just gonna go straight to Cats.' Cat started jumping and giggling with excitement. Me, Cat and Tori were having a girly night at her house tonight. It would be completely different compared to how i've spent every night for the last few weeks. Lying in my hospital bed cuddled up to Beck.

'Jade' Beck said grabbing my hands just before we reached Cat's car. 'Are you sure you're ok?.. I can come with you to Cat's if you want'

I stopped walking and pressed my lips against his. I heard Tori go aww behind me but I ignored her. 'I'm good.. I'll see you tomorrow though yeah?'

'Of course' Beck said smiling at me

'Ok bye..'

'Bye..'

I walked over to Tori and Cat who were waiting for me next to Cat's car but just as I was about to open the car door I felt Beck's hands on my waist and he swiveled me round and kissed me again. I kissed him back eagerly.

'Is this what its going to be like forever now?' Cat asked Tori fidgety and wanting to leave.

'Honestly you guys that was 5 seconds, 5 seconds you lasted apart' Tori laughed.

I detached my lips from Beck's for just a second in order to say a quick 'Shh!' to Tori then started kissing Beck again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me in closer. We were making out in the middle of the car park and I was fully aware that our friends were stood there waiting for us but I didn't care.

'Guys.. Eww seriously.. enough of the PDA' Andre said grossed out as we started getting very handsy.

Beck broke the kiss and I pouted at him for giving in so easily.

'Come on... ' Cat said pulling me by the arm away from Beck and towards her car.

'Bye' I said again.

'Bye' Beck repeated.

I turned my back on the guys but out of the corner of my eye I saw Beck stepping towards me again.

'Nooo!' Andre and Robbie both shouted grabbing Beck by the arms and dragging him away from me. I smirked and sat down in the back of Cats car and did up the seat belt. Is it possible i'm missing him already? Its crazy how you think you can't love someone more than you already do and then something like this happens and your feelings just get stronger. It felt so weird being outside as well, I had really missed the freedom to just go where I want when I want. Tori and Cat put on the radio as we drove and I smiled as they both belted out the latest pop song. I had really missed this, everyone, friends, life.. even Tori. Ugh I was so mushy recently! and yes I already really, really missed Beck. I got out my phone and was about to send him a text when I received one..  
_  
Text Message from Beck Oliver: Miss you :P _

What a sap I thought to myself, but I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I texted him back.

_Text Message from Jade West: Miss you too._

* * *

**I have already written the next chapter so if you want it tonight all you have to do is review, review review! :D**


	21. Just In Case

**Hey! This chapter is soooo cheesy, i'm so sorry but that was the mood I was in when I wrote it! I hope you all like it :P Also thank you all so much for all your lovely reviews! They made me so happy :D hehe. If I get lots of reviews again I will try and upload another chapter tomorrow. Also could you tell me if you think this chapter doesn't flow very well? I've read over it like 100 times and now my brain can't edit it anymore ah! lots of love!**

**NOTE: I have a lot of room for extra fluff in the next chapter sooo.. if you have anything you would like me to include or any ideas, please, please, please review or message me. Who's POV do you want? Last bits of bade or cade, jori, bat, bandre any other friendships? haha. This story is ending soon :(I have about 3 chapters left to publish) so it's your last chance xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Jades POV

When we arrived at Cats house her parents helped me bring all my stuff into the spare bedroom. They were really welcoming and so sweet and lovely to me, usually I'd hate that but I kind of liked it. It made me feel a little sad that my parents couldn't just be like that. Cat and Tori helped me unpack my stuff. Tori was unpacking the few clothes I had and was smirking at the fact that most of them were Beck's. The one time I tried to phone my Dad to get some more clothes he didn't pick up, so I was stuck with Beck's clothes and the few clothes of mine he'd kept in his RV.

'Uhh you wanna go shopping sometime Jade? or is this new change of style permanent?' Tori asked jokingly and raising an eyebrow at me as she lifted yet another of Beck's checked shirts out of the bag.

'Oh haha you're so funny' I said sarcastically, lying down on the bed. 'But yes, soon, tomorrow in fact'

'Are you sure you'll be up for it tomorrow?' Tori asked

'Yeah definitely. I really just wanna get back to normal'

'Maybe you should ask Beck first' Cat said anxiously

'Maybe I should ask Beck?' I repeated raising an eyebrow, 'Cat, I don't need his permission.. It will be fine, we're only going shopping.

'kk' Cat smiled at me 'Come on lets go watch a movie in my room!'

We all got comfortable in Cat's room with some big bowls of popcorn. But the girly night didn't last long as I fell asleep curled up in Cats giant pink beanbag in the first half hour of the movie. I was woken up by Tori gently shaking my arm. I glared at her for waking me up and she put her arms up in self defense.

'Heyyy err, Cat's Mum told us we should make you go to bed' Tori said softly. I could hear Cat's Mum telling Cat off in the hallway for keeping "a sick person" awake.

It was only 8pm so Tori and Cat decided to stay up and finish the movie before they went to sleep. But I left and got ready for bed. I was so tired and as soon as my head touched the pillow I began to drift off. I was almost asleep when I heard my phone vibrating on the bedside table. I picked it up and answered snappily as I really just wanted to sleep.. 'What!?'

'You looked so cute sleeping on that big pink beanbag' I heard Beck's voice and I smiled for a second but then I realised what he'd said...

'What? How did you..? Since when did you become such a stalker?'

'Haha, Cat texted me a photo, you're even cuddling mr Purple' Beck teased me

'Don't you dare show that to people Beck I swear I will snap your spine like a stick!' I warned him.

'I won't... I'll just make it my background on my phone'

'You. Will. Die'

'Kidding.. anyway I wanted to ask you something'

'What?' I asked intrigued

'I wanna take you somewhere tomorrow night'

'Where?'

'It's a surprise'

'Ughhhhh!'

'I promise you'll like it'

'I hate surprises'

'I know but this one will be worth it'

'I like need you to kiss me right now' I said randomly. I don't know why.. I wasn't really thinking straight because I was so tired.

'I wish I could' Beck replied in a deep voice which made me bite my lip.

'I'm too asleep now Beck.. do you want anything else?'

'Nope.. go to sleep if you need to babe.' Beck said understandingly, but I was already drifting to sleep as he spoke. I thought I heard him say 'I love you' but for all I knew it could have been a dream as I lost my grip on my phone and surrendered to my tiredness.

* * *

The next morning Cat, Tori and I went clothes shopping and I finally bought some clothes that weren't mens. We also went to school and rescued my car that had been parked there for weeks. Later on that evening I was sat in the spare room by myself when the doorbell rang. I heard Cats Mum answer the door and I suddenly felt nervous and my heart fluttered a little as I heard Beck's voice. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before going downstairs. I was wearing a black skater skirt, a black top which had lace on the sleeves and i'd curled my hair and put purple highlights in it. I finally felt like me again.

When I reached the hallway downstairs Cat's Mum was chatting to Beck enthusiastically about something and Beck was nodding along pretending to look interested, but he stopped when he saw me. Beck's eyes trailed my body and I looked away feeling self conscious, but when I looked back he was just staring at me lovingly. Beck looked hot tonight I had to admit.. I don't know what he'd done to his hair but I just wanted to run my hands through it. Cats mum finally noticed I was there as Beck had stopped reacting to her crazy story and she bustled away happily.

'You're beautiful' Beck said still not taking his eyes off me, I couldn't suppress my smile and walked over to him and hugged his waist. We stood there for a minute just holding each other. He smelt minty like he'd just brushed his teeth.

'Where are we going?' I asked as we broke apart.

'Just wait..' Beck replied as I'd expected. He took my hand in his and guided me to his car.

* * *

When we arrived I was completely confused. A field? He's brought me to a field... but when we got out of the car I realised how beautiful this place actually was. It was a grassy hillside with daisies scattered everywhere, and tall trees that sheltered us just slightly from the sun that was beginning to set. I turned around and noticed Beck had laid out a picnic blanket with loads of pillows and he had a box of pizza.

'Pizza?' he offered me a slice as I sat down on the rug next to him

'How did you find this place and why have you never taken me here before?' I asked him looking around the hillside. You could see for miles from here.

'Andre showed me it a few weeks ago.. I knew you'd love it as soon as I saw it.'

I smiled and snuggled up close to him.

'Please eat some pizza' Beck asked me after a few minutes of sitting there in silence just taking in the beauty of the surroundings.

'Stop worrying.' I told him instantly. I knew he was worried about my weight and everything but I really was trying.. Its just I knew I couldn't push my body with food at the moment.

'I made it myself' Beck smiled tryingly.

'You.. Beck Oliver.. cooked something? Now I'm really scared to eat it' I joked with him.

'I'm offended! I'm actually a great chef!' Beck faked a shocked look and I laughed and picked up a slice of the pizza, I couldn't not eat it if he made it himself.

After about an hour of chatting and eating pizza we lay back and stargazed for a while

'Hey so.. how are you?' Beck asked randomly sitting up and looking at me.

'I'm fine, perfect.. why?' I asked suspiciously,

'Well... I kind of wanted to give you something'

I watched him confused as he delved his hand into his jeans pocket and produced a silver necklace. It was a silver chain and had a ring on it. It looked a lot like our matching necklaces except this one had a tiny black heart jewel on the outer rim of the ring.

'I got this for you last week but I wanted to wait till you were out of hospital to give it to you.' Beck said shyly.

I didn't say anything as I took the necklace from him to have a closer look. It was beautiful and I loved it so much. I rolled the ring between my thumb and finger and I noticed there was writing engraved on the inside of the ring. '_Just In Case_' I read out the inscription and looked up at Beck quizzically.

'Just in case you need something to remind you that I love you.' Beck was looking straight in to my eyes and I could feel a lump in my throat, he had never really tried to stop my jealousy and it was like he was finally reaching out to me about it.

'And just in case you ever doubt it, you only need to look at that necklace. You've been so strong and I know you don't need me but I wanted you to have something to remind you that I'm here for you, just in case you do'

Beck finished his little speech and for once in my life I didn't know what to say. I didn't have a witty comeback. I just stared at the necklace in complete shock and felt my heart swelling. I couldn't believe I ever doubted our relationship. I shuffled towards him and sat on his knee. I loved the feeling of him wrapping his arms around me as I kissed him hard on the lips.

'Jade' Beck said seriously, his arms still wrapped around my waist and his big brown eyes looking straight into mine 'This is going to sound crazy but I feel like I need to officially ask you' I put my hand on his cheek as he started to speak again.

'Would you be my girlfriend again?' he asked sweetly.

I smiled mischievously and felt the chain of the necklace between my fingers.

'You seem pretty confident I'm going to say yes' I said looking at the perfect piece of jewelry in my hand.

'Are you going to say no?' Beck looked at me confused and slightly hurt. I rolled my eyes before pulling his face to mine and pressing my lips against his once more.

'I love you', I said as we broke apart.

'I love you too.' Beck said as he twirled a piece of my hair between his fingers. I handed him back the necklace.

'Put it on me' I told him pulling my hair out of the way and turning around so he could place the chain around my neck. As soon as he fastened the latch on the necklace. I leant backward and felt my head fall to his chest. I felt content and he wrapped his arms around me again protectively.

'Soo.. is that a yes?' Beck asked sounding kind of nervous that I hadn't really answered his question. I decided to stop torturing him and looked up into his eyes.

'Yes' I replied simply and watched as his face lit up. He pulled me in closer to him and held me snug next to his body. I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

'And by the way, I do need you' I confessed in a quiet voice 'I don't know what I would have done without you these past few weeks'

'You would have been ok. But i'm glad I could be there for you.' Beck whispered into my ear making tingles run down my spine. He trailed kisses down the back of my neck and I twisted around and pushed him down onto the blanket. We made out for a few minutes before continuing to gaze at the stars. I started to shiver a little as it was starting to get really breezy up on the hillside and Beck noticed.

'Are you cold?' Beck asked looking a little concerned.

'A little but i'll be fine' I replied

'No here, you can wear my jacket' He answered taking his jacket of immediately.

I rolled my eyes as he placed the jacket on my back.. this was so cliche and he looked at me smirking. I could tell he knew what I was thinking but I slipped my arms through the sleeves regardless and hugged it tight around me. It smelt like Beck and I felt so happy. Beck sat back down next to me and hugged me trying to warm me up. We looked at each other like we were about to kiss but we didn't... We just looked at each other. We were in love and everything was perfect in that moment.

'It's getting late I should take you back to Cats' Beck said checking the time on his phone. It was already 11.30 and I pouted disappointed.. I didn't want to leave him.

'Lets just go back to your RV' I whispered seductively. I felt Beck's arms tighten around me for a second before he stood up and threw all the picnic stuff into the back of his car. He bent down and kissed me once more before we left the beautiful hillside and went back to his RV.

* * *

**Reviews make me upload faster xoxoxox**


	22. I Missed That

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews and suggestions. I was actually going to end the story completely differently but... lets just say I have changed my mind xD**

**So because of this there's going to be a few more chapters than I anticipated.. :) I am in Sweden at the moment so I won't be able to upload super often but I already have a lot written out.**

**Please keep reviewing! You're literally so helpful and motivating. And to those who gave me suggestions in the last reviews I have actually taken everything you have said into consideration and I hope you like it when it comes to it hehe ;) ...no spoilers! **

**This chapter is really pointless but kind of necessary.. you'll see why in the next few chapters. Also I don't really write smut so you'll just have to use your imagination to fill in the blanks xx**

**Review please! I love you :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Becks POV

Since our date on the hillside a few weeks ago, Jade had slept at mine almost every night and last night was no exception. We were spooning in bed when my alarm rang waking us up for school. Today was going to be Jades first day back at school which didn't seem to be a big deal to her.. but for me it was huge. I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and wrapped my arm tighter around Jades waist. I was so anxious.. she said she was feeling back to normal now, but I saw the way she cradled her abdomen sometimes. Not in pain.. just fragile. Jade had never been the fragile person at school before and I didn't know how to act. I just didn't want her to get hurt.

'Ow Beck stop squeezing me' Jade mumbled half asleep. I released my grip immediately.

'Sorry babe.. are you ok? Maybe you should have the day off' I suggested hastily. Jade turned over so she was facing me and raised an eyebrow.

'Don't be dumb Beck.. imagine that phone call a second, "I'm really sorry Lane i'm not coming into school today, my boyfriend just squeezed me".'

I couldn't help but grin at her sarcastic tone.. and I nuzzled my face into her neck. I started sucking at her neck and kissing her collarbone, maybe I couldn't get her to agree to stay off school but there was always a chance I could distract her from it.

'Beck stop you're going to leave a mark.. I know your game and we're going to school' Jade said pushing off my chest. She started getting ready whilst I sulked in bed. Why did she want to go back anyway? She'd never been this eager to go to school.

'Fine, be like that Beck... but i'm still going to school' Jade smirked, teasing me as she undressed in front of me. I rolled over and put a pillow over my head so I couldn't see anymore.. I couldn't control myself around Jade anymore and she knew it. Suddenly I felt her hands running down my back and I rolled over about to complain about all the teasing when I felt her lips crash down onto mine. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her on top of me and she started ripping my pyjamas off.

'We'll be late Jade' I mumbled into her hair.

'Shut up' she said breathlessly and I obeyed.

We arrived at school 20 minutes late. I had maths first lesson and my teacher was not happy. She made me stand at the front of class and explain to everyone why I was late... which was considerably awkward. I made up a really convincing story but my teacher, having worked in a performing arts school most of her life, saw straight through my improv and gave me detention anyway. I took a seat next to Andre who whispered.. 'You with Jade?' When I didn't respond he just smirked and carried on working. For the rest of the class I couldn't concentrate because I wanted to know how Jade was doing.. I would have texted her but I didn't want to do anything that would get me in more trouble with my teacher.

When the bell finally rang I jumped from my seat and left the classroom as fast as I could and texted Jade

_Text message from Beck Oliver to Jade West: Where are you? Are you ok? xxx_

I walked down the stairs and relaxed a little as I saw Jade, Cat and Tori walking and chatting together. I was relieved Jade seemed normal but just as I was about to walk over. Ryder Daniels and a load of other guys ran past and one of them knocked into Jade. I instantly became furious with the guy and terrified that he'd hurt Jade.

'Sorry Jade!' I overheard the idiot saying, but that just wasn't good enough...

'Hey! Watch where you're going!' I yelled at him, putting an arm around Jade, who looked up at me confused.

'Chill dude, he said sorry!' Ryder said in an ignorant voice. I took a few steps towards him suddenly feeling unusually angry for me.

'Beck!' Jade said exasperatedly, I turned around and saw Jade, Tori and Cat all looking at me confused because of my sudden change in character. 'Put out your arm' Jade demanded, I rolled my eyes as I knew what was coming next and I let her drag me off into the janitors closet.

'What are you doing?' Jade asked the second she closed the door behind us. She seemed kind of annoyed with me which is exactly what I didn't want.

I shrugged and looked down.. 'I don't even know i'm sorry, I just feel really protective of you'

Jade sighed and came over to me and put her arms around me. 'Look you're sweet, really, but I can defend myself, I'm still me!'.

'I know'

'Ok.. so just calm down!' she said shooting me a warning look before pulling me out of the closet.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Actually I wasn't as worried about Jade now we'd talked about it, I knew she was ok. I grabbed some pasta for lunch then sat down next to Tori and Robbie on a table in the Asphalt. We had just started chatting when randomly Meredith who I knew from years ago came and sat next to me. I was kind of anxious because a few summers ago me and Meredith were in this play together and Jade really, really didn't like it...

'Hey Beck' she said giggling and putting her lunch down on the table.

'Hi Meredith' I smiled at her politely and tried to ignore her but she shuffled closer to me.

'What you eating?' Meredith asked in a sweet voice. Kind of a stupid question since she could easily see my lunch.

'Err.. pasta.' I replied trying to be polite.

'Do you like pasta?' she continued in an insanely happy voice.

'Yeah I do' I said giving Tori a desperate look. Tori was however obviously finding this  
whole conversation hilarious.

'Me too!' she said putting her hand on my arm. I looked down at her hand on my arm and tried to brush it away politely but she just moved it closer and closer to my hand.

'Great!' I fake smiled lifting her hand off mine and hoping she'd go away but she just moved her hand to my leg.

'Meredith, could you like move your...' I began to ask her but I was interrupted.

'Hey!' Jades piercingly angry voice suddenly rang through the Asphalt making a lot of people turn around.

'Hey.. Er.. Jade' Meredith said anxiously 'I thought you were in hospital or something.'

'Oh' Jade said taking threatening steps towards Meredith. She still hadn't moved her hand off my leg.

'Get your hands off my boyfriend!' Jade said loudly and Meredith squeaked and moved her hand instantly.

'Sorry err.. I thought you guys broke up' she tried smiling at Jade but you could tell she was terrified.

'We did' Jade said taking steps closer to her. For a second I thought she was going to slap Meredith but instead she went for her lunch and threw it across the Asphalt. Me, Tori and Robbie sat there stunned. We literally hadn't seen this side to Jade in months.. I loved it.

'Shouldn't we do something to stop this?' Robbie whispered to me loudly across the table but I shook my head and grinned.. 'No, don't' Meredith had already ran away.

'So yeah everyone hear that.. I'm back and Beck's mine' Jade yelled to the entire cafeteria who was now staring like it was some sort of flash mob. Jade glared at me angrily.. but bent down and kissed me on the lips, almost like she was marking her territory. I could feel everyone was watching us but I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her back stronger than ever.

'And your mine babe' I whispered in her ear and biting it a little making her give out a little squeal that was beyond cute. Jades face went red and she pushed me lightly on the shoulder. I just laughed and kissed her again. I opened an eye mid make out and noticed Robbie and Tori were looked around uncomfortably so I pulled back.

'I'm getting coffee you want?' Jade asked me flatly

'Yeah sure' I replied and watched her as she walked off towards the grub truck.

'Beck why are you smiling so much?' Tori asked as soon as Jade left. I thought for a second before replying..

'I missed that' I said simply. Tori and Robbie gave each other a weird look then carried on eating lunch. Maybe noone else will understand it but when Jade gets all possessive and jealous, its her way of showing to everyone that she loves me and I love it.

* * *

**Reviews motivate me a lot! just saying :) xxxx**


	23. Tears

**Here is an update :) firstly I must say a huge THANK YOU to louisemoop for giving me ideas for this chapter :D I uploaded this chapter last night but it was riddled with errors and badly written.. SORRY! Here is a new version :)**

**Please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

Becks POV

It was finally Friday and everyone was used to Jade being back now. People were once again running away from her in the corridors and girls seemed to have stopped staring at me as much. It was like before she got ill, before we broke up even, but for some reason during 4th period Jade had become crazy emotional. We had drama class together with everyone and she had gone from happy to angry to sad in the space of half an hour. Even I couldn't keep up. She yelled at Tori, freaked out when she couldn't find her script, and yelled at me the one time I let go of her hand. The last straw was when Sikowitz told her to stop being a gank and she almost burst into tears. I couldn't figure out why she was acting like this so I dragged her outside and convinced her to skip the rest of our lessons. I was about to ask her what was going on but I only needed to take one look at how she slumped down in her seat to figure it out. She was exhausted.

'Babe.. you want a hug?' I asked softening my tone now I knew what was making her so emotional.

Jade didn't even say anything but just climbed on to my knee and rested her head on my shoulder. Within minutes she was asleep. Although she denied it, the combination of going back to school and coming off the last of her meds was making her extra tired. She was doing ok... actually no she was doing amazingly and I was so proud of her for this week even after that disastrous last class. I cuddled her close to me and stroked her hair as she slept. I got a book out of my bag and started doing homework figuring we wouldn't be moving for a while.

We'd been sat in my car for about 20 minutes and I was just finishing my maths when I spotted Cat running across the car park and climbing into her car opposite me. I stopped writing and squinted as it was quite hard to see from here but I noticed that Cat was leaning her face on the steering wheel and her shoulders were began to bob up and down.. like she was crying.

'Jade' I said quietly waking her.

'Beck' she mumbled into my shoulder sleepily.

'I think Cat might be crying' I said staring hard into the car opposite.

'What!?' Jade said sitting up suddenly. After everything that had happened her and Cat had become extremely close.

'Look' I pointed to Cats car and Jade leaned forwards and looked closely. After only looking for a few seconds Jade got out of my car and climbed into Cats. I followed her and climbed into the backseat as Jade took a sobbing Cat into her arms and hugged her tightly.

'Shhhh kitty cat, please don't cry.. tell us whats wrong?' Jade said softly to Cat wiping tears from her cheeks but Cat just started crying harder. Jade looked at me anxiously from over Cats shoulder and I put my arm around Cat too.

'Whats wrong Cat? Please tell us' I asked in a soft voice but it took a good ten minutes before she calmed down enough to explain what was wrong.

'My mum just called me.. Its my brother... he's leaving and so are my parents, i'm gonna be all alone' Cat broke down and more tears began to stream down her face.

'What do you mean Cat?' Jade asked concernedly.

'My brother had "an episode" today and my parents and him are moving to this special place in Idaho and they're gonna sell our house and I have to move in with my aunt and uncle in a week and everything sucks!' Cat was screaming towards the end of that sentence.. I'd never ever seen Cat this upset.

'But they're coming back right? How long will they be gone for?' Jade asked.

'Between 6 months and 2 years.. my brother is pretty messed up' Cat managed to squeak before continuing to cry really loudly. Neither me nor Jade knew what to do at this point because there was nothing we could say to make this situation any better. I spotted Andre walking past and waved him over incase he could help comfort Cat.. He gave me a funny look at us all sat in Cat's car before he opened the door.

'Hey whats going on in here?' Andre asked as he climbed in next to me.

Cat had tears streaming down her face and collapsed on to Jade. Andre looked at me alarmed. I quietly explained what was going on whilst Jade continued to hug Cat. The four of us stayed in the car for another half an hour until Cat finally stopped crying.

'Hey why don't you all come over to the RV and we can order take out, watch a movie and just relax. It's been a tiring week for all of us.' I suggested.

Cat nodded before adding 'I'd like that Becky' in a soft voice and she sat up wiping her eyes. Jade smirked a little at Cat's nickname for me and I smiled back sarcastically.

'Yeah come on _Jadey_!' I teased back, wiping the smirk off her face. 'We'll meet you there okay guys?' I said addressing Cat and Andre as Jade and I climbed out of the Car. Andre offered to drive Cat which I was pleased about because I wasn't sure Cat was in any fit state to drive.

'Never call me Jadey again!' Jade said threateningly as I took her hand in mine. I chuckled slightly as we walked back to my car. As soon as she sat back down in my car Jade lay her head back and closed her eyes.

'You okay?' I asked as I started backing out of the car park.

'I'm fine.. i'm just really worried about Cat' Jade sighed.

'Me too babe, but we'll look after her' I said putting my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. By the time we arrived at the RV Jade was asleep. I was about to carry her into the RV when she woke and looked around confused.

'Hey, its ok.. go back to sleep babe' I told her softly.

'No Cat's coming she needs me' Jade said wriggling out of my arms and opening the door of the RV. I sighed.. It was so difficult to help her when she wouldn't even admit that she was tired. She looked at me horrified all of a sudden.

'Beck, this place is awful! We can't let them see it like this.. omg are those my panties on the sofa?' Jade started tidying like a maniac throwing clothes in all directions. I watched her in amusement before helping her.

Andre and Cat arrived just as we finished tidying up the RV and we all sat down on the sofas. Cat cried a little more and we all reassured her that we'd be there for her the whole time. We decided to order Chinese food and when it arrived we ate on the floor of the RV whilst watching funny shows on t.v. Jade didn't eat much and lay her head on my shoulder during dinner. I wrapped my arm around her waist. It made me a little anxious but I knew how tired she was so I didn't pester her about eating.

'What is this?' Andre had gone to the mini fridge to grab a drink and somehow managed to find my extremely ripped pyjama shirt from the other morning. Jade snatched it from him quickly and stuffed it in the bin. I could't help but laugh at that, making Andre question it even more.

'Lets just say.. Jade didn't like it' I hinted but immediately stopped talking when I noticed Jades piercing glare.

We let Cat choose the movie and of course she wanted Disney. The only disney movie I had was 'the nightmare before christmas' so we settled on that. Cat and Jade snuggled up to each other on the couch and eventually both of them fell asleep. I picked up my duvet and wrapped them both up in it and kissed Jade on the cheek.

'Thats cute' Andre whispered to me as I sat back down and turned off the T.v.

'Yeah' I smiled, looking over at them.

'You still worried about Jade?' Andre asked

'How can you tell?'

'Just the way you act around her nowadays.. like you're waiting for her to break at any moment' Andre said looking at me seriously.

'Thats because I am, I know she's getting better but thats just it.. she's getting better not _is_ better. I just don't want her to go too fast because I can see what it does to her. She's fine most of the time but its just sometimes.. she gets so tired, emotional, loses her appetite completely and i'm supposed to pretend I don't notice all that?' I said blurting all my worries out. Since when did Andre become my agony aunt?

'I guess she's just trying to get her life back to normal' Andre said patting me on the back.

'I know but it terrifies me, you saw her at her worst Andre.. I just can't ok?.. Not again' I leaned my head back against the wall of the RV and closed my eyes.

'We're all looking out for her Beck. None of us want her to get bad again but you need to stop constantly worrying.. She'll get there, just give her time.'

We didn't say anything else about it after that but we stayed up chatting for another hour until Cat woke up and Andre drove her back to her house.

As soon as they left, I got under the duvet and curled up next to Jade. I wrapped my arms around her and she gave out a quiet moan of pain. I let go straight away. My heart broke slightly knowing she probably would have covered that up had she not been asleep. As much as I knew she would hate me for this I decided to wake her up so she could sleep in my bed and get some proper rest.

'Babe..' I said shaking her lightly. She started to stir but still didn't wake up.

'Coffee, Scissors, Bunnies' I whispered in her ear, smiling a little as my plan worked and her eyes crept open.

'Beck... why?' she groaned as I pulled her up

'Come on sleeping beauty..' I said as she leaned on my chest trying to sleep again.

'Is it morning?' Jade mumbled. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

'No.. come on, lets go to bed'

When we finally got into bed I couldn't sleep at all and I just stroked Jades stomach lightly as she slept. It had only just occurred to me that Jade wouldn't be able to live at Cat's anymore. That meant she would be moving back in with her parents next week and I just didn't trust them, not to mention how much they'd hurt Jade recently. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering me. Jade had stayed here most nights since she got out of hospital and the nights we'd spent apart just felt wrong, like I had a piece missing from me. If she moved back home she would be further away from me. I stared at the ceiling as I tried to process my thoughts.

What if Jade lived with me here.. permanently.

My heart started to race as the thought of it took over my mind. It scared me a little. This was kind of huge. Where me and Jade actually at that place in our relationship where we could live together? I was only 18, she was only 17. I tried to forget about it, convinced it was a bad idea but my brain wouldn't let me. I was staring blankly at the ceiling when I felt Jades fingers gradually intertwining with mine. I turned my head to face her and I saw she was awake.

'What are you thinking about Beck?' Jade asked sleepily.

'Nothing.. go back to sleep' I said softly, kissing her on the lips.

'I love you' she whispered closing her eyes again. I smiled and pulled her body right up next to mine.

'I love you too' I whispered back watching as the beautiful person lying next to me fell asleep. My heart felt like it could burst, like I couldn't love anything more. And that was when I realised how much I wanted it. I wanted to live with Jade.

* * *

**Will Beck ask Jade to move in with him?... You'll find out soon! x x**


	24. Lyrics (Part 1)

**Hi! I'm really sorry i've taken so long to update (still in Sweden!) But I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit of a change from the last few chapters... I'm warning you now that this is probably a strong T for language and violence. Please review, i've never really written anything like this before. I have already written chapter 25 (Part 2) so if I get lots of reviews for this chapter I will upload sooner :D**

**I dedicate this chapter and the next one to Bade1206 for asked for some Jandre friendship (more is coming in Part 2 as theres not so much in this one) and also to the Guest whose review I will not go into detail about because it will ruin the chapter! **

**I'm really scared you're all gonna hate me for this chapter :'( please tell me what you think eek!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Andres POV

The day after our spontaneous pizza and disney night, I woke up feeling worried about my friends. Cat because of her parents and brother leaving. She was just so upset yesterday, I had never seen her cry so much. Jade because she still wasn't better and Beck because he was so worried about Jade. At least Robbie and Tori seemed ok. I rolled over and picked up my pearphone.

_Text from Tori Vega to Andre Harris: Hey Andre :) Come to my place this afternoon so we can start that songwriting project we have for the full moon jam. I have invited the whole gang! xx_

_Text from Andre Harris to Tori Vega: Yeah sure thats a great idea. Can everyone make it? xx_

_Text from Tori Vega to Andre Harris: I think so.. Beck said he'll have to work on Jade but that probably means yes. xx_

_Text from Andre Harris to Tori Vega: Yeah she was worn out yesterday but we all have to complete the project so i'm sure she'll come round. What did Cat say? xx_

_Text from Tori Vega to Andre Harris: Cat said kk but nothing else.. usually I can't shut her up. I hope everything's ok! xx_

_Text from Andre Harris to Tori Vega: Yeah she got some bad news yesterday.. I'll explain later! See you in a couple of hours! xx_

* * *

I showed up at Tori's place and everyone was already there. Robbie was playing his guitar and Cat was sat next to him on the sofa and was singing along happily. I was glad that Cat seemed better now. She probably cheered up because Robbie was here and he always made her laugh. Tori was sat at the piano trying to play something. Jade was sat on the staircase and was concentrating hard on her notebook and Beck sat on the other sofa watching Cat and Robbie.

'Hey! What up people!' I said as I entered the living room.

'Andre Finally! We have no inspiration, we can't do this without you!' Tori cried, seeming relieved to see me.

'Speak for yourself Vega I've got a whole page of lyrics here' Jade said from the stairs.

'What? How.. you've only been here 20 minutes!' Tori said sounding amazed.

'Meh.. I have a lot to write about' Jade replied, continuing to scribble in the notebook. I looked over at Beck who winced guiltily.

'Me and Cat are gonna write a duet.' Robbie grinned happily and Cat clapped her hands looking pleased.

'Ok.. well Jade if you like you could show me your lyrics and I could start working on the music?' I suggested.

'Yeah yeah whatever' Jade said as she handed me the notebook.

I spent the next 10 minutes reading through Jades notebook and I was kind of overwhelmed. There were about 20 different songs in various stages of production in there. Jade was amazing at writing lyrics, i'd known that since that time we'd recorded together last year. But I hadn't read any of Jades original songs before. Her lyrics really spoke to you in an intricate and heartrending way. Reading them felt like I was reading Jades diary, it was intense, and made you feel cold but warm at the same time. Most of the songs were about heartbreak and pain which was probably why Beck looked so awkward before, but towards the end of the book there were a couple that seemed slightly less depressive.

'Woah.. okay. These are like seriously good Jade' I said still slightly shocked.

Meh..' Jade shrugged and Beck smiled looking at her proudly.

'Who do you want to sing it?' I asked.

'Not Vega' Jade said simply as she sat next to Beck on the sofa pulling his arm over her shoulder.

'Thanks' Tori said sarcastically. 'I'm working on my own song anyway.' Tori smiled and pointed to her laptop which had a blank word document on the screen.

'Ok.. then Beck?' I offered but both Jade and Beck automatically shook their heads at that idea. Obviously every song was written about Beck so it was probably too personal.

'Then you. They're your lyrics you should sing it'

'I don't know. It's just, extra stress, performing, umm..' Jade said quietly looking down and playing with the ring on her necklace.

'Yeah of course, I understand.' I said quickly. 'Well I could sing it... if you like?' Jade shrugged and Beck smiled.

'Awesome well do you think guitar and piano? Beck can do the guitar, i'll do the piano, you wrote the lyrics.. we're all set!' I smiled at them. I had a good feeling about this song. I'd never done anything with Beck and Jade before as we all had really different styles but maybe that would make it better.

After sitting at the piano for about 2 and a half hours, I had almost finished the sheet music. Cat and Robbie had gone outside to write in the garden, they said that the fresh air would inspire them but we all just thought they wanted to spend more time alone together. Tori had written half the lyrics for her original song and Jade, Beck and I had decided on one of Jades less depressing songs to perform. It was only half written so Jade had concentrated on finishing it whilst Beck and I figured out the music. I was playing out the piano part for like 50th time when the doorbell rang and Tori ran to answer it. I tried again to play what i'd written out but frustratingly it didn't sound right.

'Ahhhh' I said crashing my hands on the keys. 'Theres something wrong but i'm not sure what.. Jade can you try?'

'I don't play piano' Jade said passively.

'Babe.. yes you do' Beck probed her.

'You're in my advanced piano class' I pointed out.

'Ugh fine..' Jade sat down next to me at the piano stool and started playing the melody i'd written out.

'There's clashes here and here.. and I don't think that should be sharp' Jade pointed out to me and I nodded in agreement. As she began scribbling on the sheet music in pencil I noticed Tori approaching us looking nervous.

'Errr Jade it's for you...' Tori said quietly

Me, Jade and Beck all turned our heads simultaneously towards the door and a stern man stood there.

'Jade' the man said monotonously.

'What do you want?' Jade said equally as coldly.

'I want to talk to you. In private. Would you come out here?'

'Errrrmm..' Jade said looking down at the piano and running scales along the keys with her fingers.

'No' Beck said as he stood up. The Mans eyes diverted from Jade to Beck and he rolled his eyes.

'When will you stop interfering with my family?' The man growled at Beck

'Hmm how about when you stop treating Jade like shit' Beck said taking a couple of steps towards the door.

'Beck!' Tori said shaking her head at him and holding him back.

'Dad, we're really busy...' Jade said, playing our song quietly to herself.

'Jade... You're my daughter you can't hide from me forever' her Dad said sternly

'What part of no don't you get?' Beck yelled. I stood up to help Tori hold him back.

'Jade' the man tried again exasperatedly

'Ugh fine! I'll talk to you but don't expect longer than 10 minutes' Jade said as she played the last chord of the song hard.

'Jade you're not seriously going out there are you?' Beck looked horrified as Jade stood up from the piano. She squeezed his arm as she walked past then walked towards the door, folding her arms as she glared at her father.

'Please Tori.. please stop this, don't let her leave' I heard Beck plead Tori in a whisper. Tori looked at him and he begged further until she whispered 'ok.. ok fine.'

'Jade err if you want you can talk upstairs, in my room' Tori said looking a little anxious about letting this man into her house.

'Ok?' Jade said to her dad who nodded. Beck looked at the man disgusted as I held him back and I could see him clenching his fists as Jade lead her father upstairs.

As we waited for Jade to come back downstairs I continued to work on the piano part. No one was speaking and Beck was pacing the room. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and headed towards the stairs.

'Where are you going?' I asked him suspiciously

'I'm going upstairs' Beck growled quietly.

'No offense Beck but I don't think thats a good idea. They're just talking' Tori tried to persuade him and I nodded in agreement.

'I don't understand how he knew she was here' Beck said exasperatedly. Jade and her Dad's voices suddenly got a lot louder and I heard Jade yelling angrily.

'I'm going up there' Beck said and I sighed, following him just in case he decided to do something stupid.

* * *

When we got to Tori's room, I pulled Beck back and told him not to go in. He looked annoyed but listened to me. Tori joined us a few minutes later. The bedroom door was partially open so the 3 of us stood outside secretly listening and watching. Jade and her Dad were in the middle of the room facing each other and both looked extremely angry.

'I was sick! You didn't even try to help me!' Jade screamed

'I have responsibilities Jade, when will you learn that the world doesn't revolve around you!' Her father shouted back equally as loud.

'Dad.. I am your responsibility. I don't think you understand. I could have died. You didn't even come back to check if I did.'

'You're mother told me you were fine before she ran off with that other loser'

'Oh so she finally left with him? Well good for her getting away from you. I wish I could!'

'You are moving back home Jade'

'No I'm not'

'YES, JADE WEST YOU ARE!'

'You didn't contact me for months Dad! I have been going through hell did you know that? No because you haven't been here!... You don't know how tired I am all the time, how eating is torture! The only thing holding me together is Beck and Cat and my friends who actually care about me.'

'You are so dramatic Jade, it's that stupid school AGAIN! You are so selfish!'

'No Dad YOU are the selfish one. I thought you or Mum would have at least phoned me or something! But you didn't even answer when I phoned you and I will never forgive you for that.'

'Whatever! You're moving back TONIGHT!'

'Why Dad? Why didn't you call me!?'

'Jade!'

'You're disgusting and I hate you so much'

Jade's Dad took a step towards his daughter. They both stared into each others icy-blue eyes that were glistening with anger.

'Bitch...' Jades father growled, his face red with anger. Without warning he thrust his arms forwards and pushed Jade really hard in the stomach. She went flying across the room and fell to the ground, screaming in pain. I stood there paralysed. Beck stormed in and grabbed Jades Dad by the collar and flung him up against the wall. Tori ran over to Jade who was gasping for breath on the floor. I just couldn't believe that he'd done that. I knew Jades Dad was violent but I didn't think he would go so far.

'How dare you touch her!' Beck screamed in his face as he held him up against the wall. The older man didn't reply.

'You're a monster. You knew how much that would hurt her YOU KNEW!' Beck yelled even louder. I'd never seen him look so angry before..

'She deserved it' Jades dad growled showing no remorse. Beck pulled him forwards again by the collar and slammed him once again at the wall.

'What even is this? She's your daughter! I don't understand!' Beck shouted furiously. Beck continued to yell at him and no one stopped him this time. I looked over towards Jade who was still lying on the floor. Tori was next to her stroking her hair and talking to her quietly as she clutched her stomach. I bent down next to Tori who had tears in her eyes.

'Jade.. I'm gonna help you up ok?' I said putting my arms around her and pulling her to her feet. It felt weird to hold Jade. I'd never really touched her before because she hated being touched by anyone but Beck - but I had to help her. The sound of Beck yelling at Jades Dad was loud but I still managed to hear Jades muffled wail as she leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her protectively as Tori took my hand on the other side.

I looked back up at Beck and he was right up in Jades dads face screaming and cursing at him. He pulled his arm back and made a fist.

Tori gasped.. 'Beck no!' and hid behind my back..

'Beck seriously don't! Do not hit him... he's not worth it!' I said commandingly. More violence would not fix this situation. Jades Dad scrunched his eyes up and looked away from Beck in fear. Beck glanced towards us and when he saw how upset both the girls were he took a deep breath and slowly lowered his fist.

'Don't you ever lay a hand on her again! Because I swear if you do, you won't know pain like it' Beck threatened the older man and released his grip on his collar.

'Jade?' Beck said turning to look at her as she gripped on to me tightly burying her face in my shoulder. Beck's facial expression softened as he realised Jade was crying. I looked at Jade and tried to comfort her when suddenly I heard a loud whack. Jades Dad had noticed Beck was distracted and seized the opportunity. He punched Beck in the side of the head so hard he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Please review.. Please don't hate me xD xxxxx**

**P.s. i'm still oliviax27 but I changed my name to vanillaandtoothpaste to match my tumblr URL haha :) xx**


	25. Lyrics (Part 2)

**Voila! theres not many chapters left to publish now :( last requests now please! xx  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Andres POV

'Oh my god Beck!' Jade screamed as her Dad sprinted out of the room. Tori ran over to Beck, grabbed the pillow off of her bed and put it under his head. Jade continued to scream Beck's name over and over.

'Shhh Jade, shhh he'll be alright' I said holding on to her tightly. Cat and Robbie must have heard Jades screaming as they came running into the room a few seconds later.

'Beck! Oh my god! he's really hurt!' Cat squealed as her and Robbie knelt down on the floor next to him.

'What the heck happened?' Robbie shouted as he checked Becks pulse.

'Jades Dad hit him!' Tori replied.

'Ok. I think he's just passed out from the impact. He probably has concussion, Cat go see if you can make an ice pack' Robbie said taking control of the situation and Cat immediately ran downstairs.

I just watched as Tori and Robbie tried there hardest to wake him up. He'd been unconscious for over 2 minutes now. Cat came back with an ice pack and she held it on Beck's head.

'I think we should ring an ambulance if he doesn't come round in the next minute' Robbie suggested and Tori and Cat nodded there heads in agreement and continued to attempt to wake him up. Suddenly I realised Jade was obviously going into shock as she was barely standing anymore.

'Jade are you ok?' I asked looking at her concerned, her face had turned even paler than usual and she was breathing way too fast.

'I just feel really... Beck wake up please!' Jade cried desperately.

'Come out of the room a second Jade..' I said wrapping my arm around her waist trying to hold her up.

'No Andre! I can't leave... but Beck!' Jade cried. She fought against me as I pulled her towards the door. I could feel her hands shaking and she was clammy.

'I love you' Jade screamed to him as I forced her out of the room.

'Please Jade, you need to sit down..' I said helping her down the stairs. She sort of gave up fighting me now and went very quiet. I knew Beck would want me to look after her. When we reached the living room I sat down next to her on the sofa.

'I need to be with Beck' Jade shouted, glaring at me. She tried to push me away and get back upstairs but it was easy to hold her back as she wasn't near as strong as usual and she kept holding her stomach and struggling to catch her breath.

'You know what Beck would want most of all right now? For you to calm down and just keep taking deep breaths' I said trying act as relaxed and in control as I could be. To my surprise, she actually listened and lay back on the sofa, closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths of air. If anything it was her own body that was forcing her to stay here not me. I held her hand and just kept talking to her about anything for 10 minutes, trying to keep her mind off the situation.

'This is all my fault.. I shouldn't have yelled at my Dad, I shouldn't have let him go near Beck.' Jade wailed as she sat back up and put her head in her hands.

'Jade look at me.. I know you're worried about Beck, I am too but it's really not good for you at the moment to be this stressed and you know that' I said firmly. Jade went completely silent for a few seconds before bursting into tears.

'Hey..' I said softly, wrapping my arms around her. She looked so scared and I knew her walls were completely down as tears poured down her face. It reminded me of that time in the car park a while ago, the time she and Beck had that argument and she threw her necklace into the road. She always had a such a hard shell. It made me wonder sometimes how Beck had fell so hard for someone who just didn't seem to feel. But that was probably why seeing Jade emotional unsettled me so much. I just felt this overwhelming need to make it all better... but I knew I couldn't.

'I need him Andre! I really love him'

'I know you do and trust me, I know how much he loves you. He'll be alright'

'But what if he's not? It's all my fault' Jade said sobbed again.

'Jade' I said holding her close to me.

'Jadey... Jadey!' Cat suddenly shouted, as she ran down the stairs towards us.

'Beck's woke up. He's fine, he's just got a bit of a bump on his head' Cat squealed jumping up and down in front of us in happiness. I was so relieved he was ok and I smiled down at Jade expecting her to be the same but thats when I realised how grey her face had turned and her hands were so shaky as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

'Are you ok?' I said putting a hand on her back concerned.. she didn't reply but just continued to cry quietly to herself. It felt awful seeing her like this, it was exactly what Beck had been worried about. Cat gave me an apprehensive look and sat on the other side of Jade.

'What can we do for you Jade?' I asked softly. I was seriously worried about her by now, but once again she didn't answer me. Cat looked alarmed but didn't move. The three of us just sat there very still and quiet.

'Andre what do we do? Should I go ask Beck what to do?' Cat whispered to me after 5 minutes with no reply from Jade.

'Maybe' I said not taking my eyes off Jade who seemed to be concentrating on breathing.

'Jadey?' Cat whimpered pulling her into a hug, but Jade pushed her away and moaned weakly.

'Mmmmmmmmm help me' Jade moaned desperately and scrunching her eyes closed.

'Bathroom?' I asked quickly. I felt guilty for only just realising how she probably felt after being pushed like that. Jade nodded and I put my arm around her and walked her over to the bathroom. As soon as we we got there Jade sobbed loudly and keeled over next to the toilet.

'Just let it all out Jade, you'll feel better I promise' Cat said rushing over and rubbing Jades back 'Andre go see Beck!' I nodded and closed the door behind them.

I went upstairs but took a moment to compose myself before going into the bedroom. Beck didn't need anymore extra worry right now so I wasn't going to mention what was going on downstairs but it was written all over my face that something was wrong. When I eventually opened the door, Beck didn't look much better than Jade. Robbie and Tori had managed to drag him over to the bed and Tori was still holding the ice pack on his head.

'You alright man?' I asked him standing in the doorway. He nodded but as he did he scrunched his eyes together in pain from the movement 'Ughh just dizzy.' he replied.

'We've checked him over and we think he's ok.' Robbie said. Tori took the ice pack away from his head and you could see it had swollen a little but it didn't look too bad. Suddenly I heard Jade crying and err puking from downstairs and I winced as I felt really bad for her. It was quiet though so I thought no one else had heard but when I looked back over at Beck, his eyes were alert and worried.

'Jade!' He shouted. He tried to stand up but as he did he sort of fell sideways and Tori and Robbie forced him back down onto the bed.

'Woah! Don't stand up or you'll be back on the floor' Tori said placing the icepack back onto his head. Beck didn't seem to care though and shouted Jade again.

'Whats wrong with Jade?!' Beck demanded.

'Errr Jades not feeling too good right now' I confessed. I knew now that there was no way I could keep this from him.

'What?!' Beck shouted. He held his head and attempted to stand up again .

'No sit down!' Tori said putting her hands on Beck's shoulders and pushing him back down on to the bed again. 'Don't let him move!' Tori warned before leaving the room, to go help Jade. Robbie went over and placed his hands on Beck's shoulders, but Beck shrugged him off looking annoyed.

'Where is she? Whats wrong?' Beck asked still kind of shouting.

'She's in the bathroom.' I said trying to sound reassuring 'She really freaked out when you got hit and I tried to calm her down but you know how Jade can be and then she suddenly felt sick. She's just really worried about you I think. Are you sure you're ok?'

'I'll be fine when I see Jade' he said trying to stand up again but after taking a couple of dizzy steps he sat back down again in defeat. 'Ugh! Jaaadee!' He yelled loudly.

'Hey, hey just stop!' I shouted over him, helping Robbie hold him down again. I sighed, anyone could see how painful it was for him not to be able to help her.

'You and Jade are more alike than you realise..' I said, trying to calm him down. 'You're both so stubborn. She acted just like this trying to get to you before and that definitely didn't help anyone. Just calm down she'll be fine, you'll be fine... everyone will be fine!'

'She had major surgery a month ago Andre! She almost died!' Beck shouted.. not calming down. Me and Robbie looked at each other earnestly and I knew better than to argue with him.

'I'm sure she's alright' said Robbie trying to be positive.

'Yeah sure..' Beck snorted 'Is she "alright" Andre?' Beck was glaring at me and watching for my reaction carefully. I couldn't help but grimace when I thought of how Jade was when I left her. Saying she was anywhere near 'alright' would be a complete lie.

'Thats what I thought' Beck said before I'd even answered.

'Tori and Cat are looking after her' I sighed quietly taking a seat next to him as he held the ice pack to his bruised head.

'Where is he?' Beck said suddenly furious

'Who?' I asked confused

'Jades Dad'

'Oh.. He ran off man, as soon as you hit the floor he ran away, the coward.'

'I'll never let him near Jade again' Beck snarled. He looked so angry when he spoke that I believed him, even though I was unsure how he could keep someone away from their own daughter.

'I know I shouldn't have went for him.. but he pushed her in the stomach man! The fucking stomach!' Beck grimaced and held the ice pack to his head again just as the door opened.

'Hey' Tori said closing the door behind her

'How's Jade?' Beck asked immediately.

'She's ishh..' Tori admitted looking at Beck sympathetically.

'Come on guys, she needs me.. please let me go to her' Beck pleaded.

'I'm not stopping him anymore Tori' I said solemnly. It felt wrong. Tori put her arms up in defeat. 'I'll help you get downstairs Beck.' I offered

'Thanks' Beck answered relieved. He stood up slightly shakily whilst holding the ice pack to his head. I put my arm out for him to balance on but he didn't seem to need it.

'I'm ok.. I can manage!' Beck said opening the door and walking out the room hastily.

* * *

Becks POV

My head was pounding as I rushed out of the room as fast as I could. I didn't want them to change their minds and make me stay upstairs any longer. I couldn't stay there any longer, I had to see Jade. And even though my head ached and I was completely dizzy all I could think about was her right now.

Tori and Andre were close behind me as I climbed the stairs and finally reached the living room. Jade was slumped on the sofa and looked miserable. Cat was rummaging through Jades bag looking extremely perplexed going trough all the different medication Jade carried around with her nowadays. I walked over to them just as Jade mumbled something about Metoclopramide. I frowned as I knew she only took that when she felt really, really, sick.

Cat put her hands on her head in despair obviously struggling to find the right ones. 'Here let me' I said taking the bag from Cat. I quickly found the medication then bent down in front Jade and held it out to her. Andre handed her a glass of water and I looked into her eyes as she shakily took the pills from me - they were all red and wet with tears. As soon as she'd taken the pills I took the glass from her and put it aside.

'Oh babe..' I said pulling her into a hug. She buried her face into the nape of my neck and started to cry. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and tried to hush her. It felt as though we'd been apart for months rather than half an hour. I was just so glad I could hold her again.

'We'll just give you guys a moment...' Tori said backing out of the room with Robbie, Cat and Andre. As soon as they left I pulled myself up onto the sofa still holding firmly on to Jade.

'I'm so sorry Beck.. i'm so sorry' Jade repeated over and over. My neck was wet from her tears as she struggled to stop crying.

'Shhhh Jade, you're alright' I said kissing her forehead.

'But you.. I just can't.. my Dad.. he hurt you Beck!' Jade stammered as tears poured down her cheeks.

'Okay shhhh.. i'm alright too' I said stroking her hair

'Are you sure?'

'I have a bit of a headache but i'll be ok.. Are you ok?' I asked putting my hand on her cheek concerned.

'I'm fine' Jade replied instantly. But I raised my eyebrow up. She obviously wasn't fine.

'Jade please... I'm not stupid. Tell me how you actually feel.' I said. Jade hesitated still. I ran my fingers along her arm, stroking her lightly, hoping if I gave her time she'd eventually come out from behind this wall she seemed to have put up. The.. 'I'm completely fine, I haven't just had stomach surgery' wall.

'Okay... I feel awful, is that what you want to hear?' Jade admitted putting her head in her hands.

'I'll look after you' I said kissing her cheek, relieved she opened up to me.

'You're the one who just got punched in the head.. I think I should be saying that to you' Jade said sort of half laughing, half crying.

'We'll look after each other then'

'How come you're always so calm? Even after all this has happened?' Jade said giving me a weak smile

'I wasn't very calm when I couldn't get to you.. Tori, Andre and Robbie basically had to restrain me' I admitted.

Jade laughed a little before sniffing and resting her head on my shoulder. I placed my hand on her stomach and rubbed in small circular motions. This had kind of become the thing I did on her bad days and it made her feel better.. but today it wasn't working. She still looked in pain and I could tell she still felt nauseous from the way she was leaning on me.

'I can't believe he did that to you Babe' I said feeling anger growing inside me at the sight of my girlfriend suffering. I could deal with him going for me.. I kind of provoked him, but his own daughter after she'd already gone through so much, I just couldn't understand. Jade looked away from me and I got the feeling she was hiding something from me.

'Talk to me' I said taking hold of her hand.

'Beck.. I've felt sick all day' Jade said quietly not really looking at me.

'What? Jade... why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't want you to think i'm weak'

'Jade.. I don't think you're weak. At all. Please, please just tell me stuff like this okay? You don't have to go through this alone, let me help you please'

'Okay.' Jade sighed snuggling in closer to me. Although she'd only said one word, there was something about the way she said it that made me think she actually meant it this time.

'What am I going to do Beck? I can't live at Cat's anymore i'm going to have to go home' Jade said sounding really upset

'No, you're not going back home' I asserted.

'Theres nowhere else I can go.'

I took a deep breath because I didn't want to screw this up. I'd wanted to ask her this all day but I just didn't know. But now was my chance

'Of course there is. Live with me.' I said slightly shyly.

'What?' Jade replied seeming surprised.

'Live with me.' I repeated but with more confidence this time 'You already do half the time.. we'd only be making it permanent'

'My Dad has really hit your head hard...' Jade said and putting the ice pack back on my head.. I couldn't believe she thought I was joking.

'No Jade. Seriously, I've been thinking about this for a while. I really don't want you to go back to your parents. They treat you so badly.. and today has just proven that you're not safe in with them.'

'But what if we argue, what if we break up again'

'We won't Jade, I swear... Look at me. I love you so much, i'd never be so stupid to let that happen again'

'Are you sure?'

'Even if today hadn't happened I would have asked you. I love you and I want to be with you all the time' I reassured her 'Soo.. do you want to?'

Jade smiled at me. 'This is completely crazy, but I want to '

'Really?' I smiled at her relieved

'Yes' Jade said laying back on my shoulder again and closing her eyes. I pecked her on the lips just as Andre emerged from upstairs.

'Hi, errr i'm just seeing if you guys are ok?' Andre asked nervously

'Yeah thanks man, we're a lot better... but do you think you could give us a lift back to our RV?' I couldn't help but notice Jades little smile when I said that and I smiled back her. the two of us smiled stupidly at each other for a moment.

Andre raised an eyebrow at us 'Uh sure?'

'Sappy' Jade said climbing off my knee and standing up. I stood up too and wiped the last remaining tears away from Jades cheeks. We quickly grabbed our things then I wrapped my arm around Jade and followed Andre out to his car. Something had changed and I wasn't sure what. But despite everything that had happened today I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was going home and Jade was too.

* * *

**Reviews make me upload faster :D x**


	26. All this will just be a bad memory

**Hi! It's chapter 26!**

**I'm so sorry I took forever to update! This chapter was so, so, sooo hard! But it's really long so I hope that makes up for my slowness also I have basically rewritten chapter 1 and chapter 2, so check those out too! :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own victorious.**

* * *

Jades POV

'You okay babe?' Beck asked as we pulled into the drive. Beck had his arm wrapped around me the whole journey home. I felt terrible. I thought these tablets were supposed to make you feel less nauseous, so why did I feel so awful?

'Jade?' Beck asked me again softly. I shook my head and leaned on his shoulder. I had no energy at all. I just wanted to sleep.

'Okay, that's okay' Beck said, kissing my hair.

'What's up Beck?' I overheard Andre asking as he parked the car. I took a deep breath as Beck moved his arm from around my waist and unbuckled mine then his seatbelt.

'Ermm Jade just feels a bit sick bro' Beck warned. looking at me concerned 'You gonna be okay to walk to the RV?'

'Yeah' I sighed. I just needed to lie down then I'd be fine. Beck climbed out of the car and I shuffled out after him. But the moment I stood up I felt instantly worse.

'Beck I really don't feel good' I moaned, feeling myself losing balance. Suddenly Beck's arms surrounded me.

'Don't worry.. I've got you' Beck said to me softly. I pressed my face into his chest and stared at his shirt, desperately trying not to shut my eyes because I knew if I did, I'd faint.

I could hear Beck talking to me but I couldn't understand what he was saying, the words all blended into one and they didn't make any sense.

'Babe?' Beck pulled back and looked at me. I looked down at the ground.. I couldn't focus on anything.

'Beck I think you should lie her down.' Andre told Beck sounding worried.

'I..' I began but I could feel myself drifting away. I was falling again. I felt Beck catching me and he knelt on the floor as I leant my head on his shoulder completely debilitated.

'I'm scared' I managed to say weakly. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't see properly anymore, I couldn't hear properly anymore.

'You're alright Jade, I've got you I promise.' Beck told me, but I could hear the doubt in his voice.. he didn't know what to do either.

'Beck what's going on out here?' I heard Beck's Mum's voice in the distance.

'Mum.. Please help. She can't even stand.' I heard Beck explaining desperately. Beck's Mum, Karen rushed over and put her arm around my back and stroked my cheek lightly. Usually I would hate that but it was kind of comforting. I felt like I was dying.

'What have you eaten today Sweetie?' Karen asked me in a calm voice. I hadn't eaten anything, I had felt too sick.

'Nothing?' Beck said sounding exasperated, 'Jade, oh my god..'

'I'm sorry' I cried gripping slightly tighter to Beck's arms.

'Okay, your blood sugar has probably just dropped. Andre could you go inside and get the packet of cookies from the kitchen table?' Karen instructed staying really calm and reassuring. A few minutes later Andre ran back with the cookies and handed them to Karen. She took a cookie from the packet and began breaking it into small pieces.

'No please.. I really don't want it' I cried weakly as Karen brought one of the cookie pieces up to my lips

'Jade sweetie you really need to, I promise this will help okay?' Karen persuaded softly

'I feel sick, please no, don't make me' I begged, whispering my words as Beck rubbed my back.

'Just try' Karen said softly, placing the cookie piece into my mouth. The sweetness of the cookie instantly made me gag and Karen pulled my hair back of my face as I tried my hardest not to vomit. Beck looked to his Mum wrecked with worry and I knew I had to eat this or I was going to end up in hospital. Covering my mouth with my hand I scrunched up my eyes which were full of tears and chewed as fast as I could and swallowed.

'Good girl' Karen said supportively, plaiting my hair behind me. I moaned in pain resting my head back on Beck's shoulder and placed my hand on my stomach, I felt very nauseous.

'Ready for another piece?' Karen asked gently. I managed to quickly pull away from Beck before throwing up the little contents of my stomach. I felt lightheaded and I barely had the energy to be sick. I just wanted to escape, this was too painful and I couldn't cope.

'Alright, Alright, no more cookie for a while' Karen said stroking my back gently, 'Sorry Andre do you mind going back in and getting her a glass of water?' Andre nodded and ran back into the house.

'Beck I think if she can't do this, we're going to have to take her to hospital' Karen proposed anxiously. Beck didn't say anything but he kissed my temple and held me close to him.

'You can do this Jade, I know you can' Beck whispered into my ear supportively. Andre came back with a glass of water and Karen held it up to my lips so I could take a small sip. Several small sips later and I knew I had to do this and I opened my mouth allowing Karen to place another piece of the cookie into my mouth. I chewed quickly and swallowed, shuddering as I felt it coming up again. I placed my hand over my mouth taking deep breaths in through my nose until the nausea passed.

'Ugh.. this is torture' I moaned quietly as Beck lifted the glass of water up to my lips again.

'You're doing amazing Jade' Beck said supportively as I took a sip.

Karen placed another piece of cookie into my mouth but this time I let it sit in my mouth for a moment before attempting to chew. To my surprise I found this piece much easier to swallow than the last and the feeling of nausea was a lot less intense. After a few more mouthfuls of cookie I started to regain a little strength but Beck still held on to me tightly and I knew he wouldn't let me fall.

We were outside for an hour before I finally felt well enough to move. Beck and his Mum encouraged me the entire time, coaxing me to eat tiny pieces of cookie and drink sips of water. Andre watched anxiously from the side without offering any input but the fact he stayed and occasionally patted Beck on the back or gave me small smiles was supportive enough.

'Jade, don't worry you'll be alright now. We're gonna take you inside and get you to bed okay?' Karen said softly to me. I nodded and held on to Beck tightly as his Mum pulled me to my feet. She put her arm around me and the 4 of us walked slowly into the house. When we reached the stairs Beck picked me up and carried me to his bedroom and lay me down on his bed.

'Beck oh my god... what has happened to your head?' Karen squealed only just noticing the swollen lump on the side of her son's head.

'Mum, i'm fine.. It's a long story' Beck said, not taking his eyes off me as he spoke. Just then Beck's Dad entered the room, obviously wondering what was going on.

'No Beck! Explain how you got that bruise on your head?' Karen demanded.

'Has someone hit you!?' Beck's Dad added sounding angry. I closed my eyes, trying to zone out. I still felt like it was my fault that Beck got hit. It was my Dad who did it after all and I felt so guilty. Beck squeezed my hand reassuringly sensing how I felt.

'Okay..' Beck sighed letting go of my hand. 'I'll explain everything but downstairs?' Beck's parents nodded and Beck kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room. I was too weak to do anything else so I soon fell asleep.

* * *

When I next opened my eyes it was dark outside. Beck was fast asleep and was holding me in his arms. I sat up and checked the time on my pearphone - 3.30am.

I crawled out of the covers and sat at the end of the bed looking around the room. I hadn't been in here for at least a year. It was weird because it was actually a really nice room. The bed was massive. Beck had a flat screen t.v, several guitars and the walls were painted black and light blue and they were plastered with black and white photos of Beck's friends and family and loads of me. But for some reason we both preferred the RV.

I didn't feel so sick anymore, but I knew it wouldn't last long. Every time I thought I was getting better, something would go wrong and I would end up throwing up, or collapsing, or needing to sleep. I couldn't do this much longer, it was just too exhausting. I just wish things would go back to normal again and I could have my life back, one were my friends and my boyfriend weren't constantly worrying about me.

'Jade?' Beck called out for me, sounding anxious as he realised I wasn't there.

'Sorry... go back to sleep' I said as I snuggled back into his arms. I had Beck here with me and that was all that mattered, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't fall asleep again. There was just too much on my mind.

'Beck' I whispered, seeing if he was still awake.

'Mmhm?' Beck mumbled sleepily

'How long is this gonna go on for?' I sighed miserably.

'I don't know babe' Beck answered stroking my hair comfortingly

'I'm so exhausted and I just hate this' I began to cry as I spoke, I'd had enough.

'Jade..' Beck began but I interrupted.

'Why is this happening? Why can't I just be better?'

'Jade' Beck repeated, he sat up realising how upset I was and pulled me towards him. 'You will get better. All this will just be a bad memory'

'When Beck? When? Because I can't stand this anymore!' I was crying and shouting, but I didn't care. I felt like I was going crazy. Beck cupped my cheeks with his hands and kissed away the tears. He looked me in the eyes before leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled back and looked at me again, I'd already calmed down a little. He leant in again and kissed me longer this time and I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort me or just keep me quiet but whichever it was, it worked.

* * *

I woke up the next day and Beck wasn't there. I rubbed my eyes and once again reached for my pearphone. It was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I quickly took a shower and slipped in to one of Becks shirts and tracksuit bottoms before creeping downstairs. The house was weirdly quiet. I had no idea where Beck or anyone else was. I was just about to go back upstairs when the living room door crept open and Karen appeared at the door holding onto a thick book.

Karen was a petite woman with long dark hair and tanned skin. She was quite young considering she had a teenage son and I actually quite liked her. She was a professional song writer and part time singer, which is probably where Beck got his musical side from. I hadn't got to talk to her much because Beck was so independent and Karen didn't seem to the type to interfere with his life but the few times we'd actually spoken she seemed really cool.

'Jade, you're awake!' Karen said surprised.

'Err.. yeah. Do you know where Beck is?' I asked kind of awkwardly.

'Him and his Dad have gone to the store but they'll be back soon.'

'Oh.. I'll just go wait upstairs then' I said turning back towards the stairs.

'Jade wait.. actually I wanted to speak to you' she called after me. She was very softly spoken and actually she seemed quite shy. I followed her into the living room and sat on the sofa next to her. I had never spoken to her without Beck here before. It felt really weird and I really didn't know what to say but luckily she started speaking first.

'Okay.. I know you're not the type of person who likes being told what to do and trust me that's not what I'm trying to do but I feel like I have no choice but to step in. I don't like seeing you collapse on my driveway or listening to you cry in the middle of the night. I liked it better when you were ordering my son about and singing loudly in our bathroom of a Sunday morning.'

She paused to take in my response but I didn't know what to think. I didn't even know she cared.

'I'm worried about you Jade. I don't think you're coping with this and I know you're not my daughter but your close enough. I've made you a doctors appointment this afternoon and If you don't mind i'd like to go with you. Beck told me that you're moving into the RV with him and I support you both on that but until i'm convinced you're completely better, I'd rather you lived in this house where I can look after you.'

A few tears fell down my cheeks. I really wasn't coping. I didn't know how to look after myself or what was too much for me anymore. I hadn't been eating enough, my medication was completely out of control and my emotions were all over the place.

'And you know Beck doesn't blame you for what happened with your father. I can't believe you have been treated like this for so long. You don't deserve it Jade. Honestly you're the best thing that's happened to Beck and I'm so glad you're going to be living together. He really loves you and as far as i'm concerned you're a member of this family Jade. Please let me take care of you'

I nodded and mouthed 'okay' trying to wipe the tears away from my eyes. I smiled at her feeling dumb and she smiled back but she didn't seem to pity me.

'Come here sweetie' she said putting her arms out to me. I accepted the hug and she held me closely. It was like she knew I just needed to be taken care of right now and she was the right amount of nice, a lot like Beck actually.

'Okay.. be ready to go in half an hour' she said as we broke apart. I nodded, stood up and walked towards the door.

'Thanks' I added quietly. She didn't say anything else, she just smiled and went back to reading her book.

* * *

Later that afternoon I found myself sat in the doctors office with Karen. Beck had turned back into the extra protective boyfriend and had insisted on coming along too but he had left to go buy me a sandwich. He had already made me soup for lunch when he got back from the store earlier but after what happened yesterday he was making sure I was eating. The doctor examined me and did an emergency blood test and 20 minutes later he was back with the results.

'So Jade. I've got the results from your blood test back and I actually have some good news for you. Virtually all the infections have cleared up. Your stomach infection is proving quite difficult to heal though which is probably why you've been feeling nauseous, i'm going to prescribe you some stronger medication for that but I suspect it should only be another week or two before the infection has completely cleared up.'

'Seriously?' I asked the doctor in disbelief. He nodded back at me and I couldn't hide my smile.

'You have no idea what this means' I said, feeling happier than I had in weeks - I would be able to live properly again. Karen squeezed my arm supportively.

'However I am concerned about your diet.' The doctor suddenly went stern 'I understand eating isn't the first thing you want to do when you've had peritonitis but starving yourself is only going to cause you more problems like what you experienced yesterday.'

'I know.. I really am trying to eat more' I said, feeling kind of embarrassed for letting myself get like that.

'I don't doubt you, but you can't do this by yourself. I think you were very lucky yesterday that you had people around you to take care of you.'

'I know I shouldn't have starved myself. Trust me.. my boyfriend isn't going to let that happen again.'

I'm glad to hear. You're going to need a lot of encouragement. I'm going to put you on a vigorous diet plan to bring your health back up.'

'And I will make sure she follows the diet plan' Karen told the doctor firmly.

'Thats fantastic. I feel much more reassured now I know you have people taking control of this for you. Luckily the dietician is in today, so I will ask him to pop in shortly. Are you Jades Mum?' The doctor asked Karen.

'Err she's my Boyfriends Mum actually' I said quickly.

'Well you're very lucky to have such supportive people around you.' The doctor replied.

'Ok I'll send the dietician in now. Just one last thing, I think you should take the next 2 weeks off school. I know it's frustrating but if you take things easy and focus on recovery now, I'm convinced in 2 weeks time you won't need any medication, your energy levels will be higher and eating will be a lot easier'

After talking with the dietician for another half an hour I was finally allowed to leave. Karen and I walked out of the doctors and into the car park together. Karen was holding all the diet plan information the dietician had given us and she had already thought up of all these music and songwriting projects that we could do together whilst I was off school. As we approached the car I noticed Beck was on the phone to someone and I walked over wondering who he was talking to.

'Yeah of course, I just don't want anyone else getting hurt' Beck said into the phone.

'Ok I won't!' Beck looked up and as soon as he saw us he quickly ended the call.

'Hey babe' Beck said putting his arm around me.

'Who were you on the phone to?' I asked suspiciously.

'Just Tori' Beck replied innocently.

'What did Tori want?' I asked still not really buying it.

'Nothing important.. so what did the doctor say'

'Come on you two' Karen said already in the drivers seat of the car. 'You can talk when we get back.'

I raised my eyebrow at Beck before climbing in to the car. There was something suspicious about that phone call but I didn't want to dwell on it. I was just so happy that I only had 2 weeks left pain, nausea and unpleasant medication until I would finally be free of peritonitis. And spending some time with Beck's Mum didn't actually sound that bad, I thought I might actually enjoy it, we we're getting on really well. Beck was just as happy as me when I told him the news and he insisted that he would help with the diet plan. I kissed him on the lips appreciatively and he eagerly kissed me back, placing his hand on my inner thigh and stroking me caressingly.

'You guys are cute but I don't need to see this' Karen said warningly from the front seat' Beck stopped the kiss and moved his hand instantly. I just grinned at him mischievously, nothing could put me in a bad mood now. I was going to be me again.

* * *

**Sooooo this was long! I hope not too long! The next chapter will be the last chapter of Just In Case :(  
Please review.. love from Olivia xx**


	27. The Almost Last Chapter

**Soooo it turns out i'm really bad at writing an ending xD But the next chapter will be the end.. haha! I hope you like this anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Becks POV

'I'm still not sure about this guys' I said as Tori sat down with her lunch at our table in the Asphalt. It had been a week since Tori had phoned me to explain the plan. She had spoken to her Dad and figured out a way that we could force Jades father to let us into the house and get Jades things. Somehow Tori had talked me into making this a surprise for Jade and moving it all into the RV without her knowing anything.

'Beck it's fine, don't worry! We just have to show up, get Jades things and leave.' Tori reassured me for like the 100th time.

'I know. I just don't trust her Dad at all.. you saw how violent he can be'

'My Dad and Gary will be with us.. If he tries anything they'll arrest him instantly'

'I guess..' I trailed off.

'Doesn't Jade really want her stuff back by now?' Andre asked

'Yeah she does. Ughhh but I hate lying to her, she's really down at the moment'

'Jadeys sad? Why? Is she okay?' Cat asked looking up suddenly.

'She's alright, she's just tired and had enough of feeling sick. My mums been keeping her busy with music and stuff though. She misses you guys as well even though she would never admit it'

'Awwh well its not gonna be long till her big surprise' squealed Cat excitedly, 'But give her a biggggggg cuddle from me!' I smiled at Cat wondering what made her think Jade would appreciate big cuddles. Suspiciously her and Robbie were holding hands underneath the table. They had been much closer all week actually and were sneaking off in frees and hugging and flirting even. But when I confronted Robbie about it he denied the whole thing and insisted that him and Cat were just friends. We continued chatting until the bell rang.

'Ok meet you guys at Jades straight after school' Tori said as we all stood up grabbing our bags. I was nervous.. I just had an overwhelming feeling that something was going to go wrong.

* * *

'You okay?' Andre said quietly to me as we approached Jades front door.

'Yeah' I nodded, trying to look calm.

'Make sure you stay at the back okay? You're too emotionally involved' Tori's dad warned, notioning to me. I nodded once again hiding the anger that I couldn't help but feel bubbling inside of me. Cat put her hand on my arm comfortingly as if she could sense how I felt and Tori's Dad rang the doorbell. Everyone was silent as we waited for someone to answer. It felt like forever until the door finally crept open.

'Good evening' Jades Dad said opening the door casually. My blood boiled when I saw him stood there. He acted as though nothing was wrong - after everything he'd done!

'Excuse me. Mr West? We have an access to property warrant' Tori's Dad informed the stoney faced man. He didn't react but his eyes diverted to mine and he stared at me emotionlessly.

'We're here to get Jades stuff' Andre explained after a long pause.

'No.. I don't think so' he replied finally breaking eye contact with me.

'If you don't let us in then Beck will be forced to press charges against you and my Dad and Gary will arrest you' Tori said confidently

'You don't have any proof' Jades Dad snarled, taking a step forward and looking angrily at Tori. Tori's Dad put his arm out protecting Tori.

'There were 3 witnesses!' Andre said pulling Tori closer to him

'Tschh' Jades Dad scoffed, still refusing to let us in.

'You know what!' I said stepping towards the man, I took a deep breath trying to control my anger. 'Just let us get your daughters things. Just do this one simple thing to make her happy?'

He glared at me again. His eyes were scarily like Jades and I could read them just as easily. He was breaking.

'Just let her have her things.. please' I added through gritted teeth.

'Fine' he growled, stepping aside and finally letting us in.

'Okay. We're just going to wait down here with Mr West while you kids go get all Jades things' Tori's dad

'Thanks Dad' Tori shouted as I led everyone towards Jades bedroom.

It was so weird being back in this room. Jade hadn't been here in months and I hadn't been here even longer, but everything still looked messy and lived in. Suddenly something caught my eye. It was one of my shirts but it had been completely destroyed. I walked over and picked it up but as I did shards of photographs fell out from under it. Photographs of me and Jade that had been cut into pieces. I picked up a few of the pieces and let it sink it. It stung. I had completely forgotten that the last time Jade was here we were broken up. Suddenly Cat was at my side.

'If it makes you feel any better, she felt awful about the photographs. I thought I got most of them out of here though' Cat said looking guilty 'Jade tried to stick one of them back together at one point but she got really worked up so I threw them away' Cat said looking down.

'Its okay.. we'll take new photos' I said smiling to hide the pain. I patted Cat on the back comfortingly.. she did the right thing. The rest of the gang were stood around watching awkwardly. Suddenly I remembered why we were here and I shook away the sad feeling that had overwhelmed me. It was in the past.

'Okay.. lets get started. But please don't look at her stuff too much... She's going to kill all of us when she finds out we went through her things.

'Well how do we know what we should take Beck?' Andre asked looking around Jades room. I shrugged, even I wasn't sure what she needed. That is until I spotted something shiny glistening on the bedside table and I immediately picked them up.

'Well.. this is a good start' I smiled holding up Jade's favourite scissors that Cat had bought her for christmas last year.

'Just take anything you think she might be missing.. she has all the essentials, we just need stuff to make her feel like herself again. You know Jade stuff' I explained

'Like these' Cat said holding up Jades favourite boots.

'Exactly!' I said putting the scissors and boots into a cardboard box.

'How about these?' Robbie said picking up a couple of scented candles.

'Yeah she likes the vanilla and mint smelling ones the most' I told him as I gathered a few books from the shelf.

'Oh my god.. Beck aaaaawwwwww' Cat squealed from the other side of the room. Everyone stopped to see what she was so excited about. It turned out she had found the get well soon card I bought Jade when she first went into hospital. I wasn't even sure Jade had got that. She had never mentioned it to me.

'Cat I thought I said not to look through Jades stuff' I mumbled though I wasn't really annoyed.. it was only a get well soon card after all.

'Guy's seriously look at this theres a whole box full of bade' Cat squealed ignoring me and rummaging through a small cardboard box. Tori and Robbie went over and had a look too.

I cringed as I watched Cat pull out a valentines card that i vaguely remembered buying when I was about 13 years old. I had a crush on Jade from the moment I met her but it took a whole year before she agreed to go out with me. I watched Cat's face light up as she read the contents of the card and I grabbed the slightly battered cardboard box from her confused.. I really didn't expect Jade to keep any of this. Jade had never been the sentimental type..

'Dear Jade, I couldn't think of anything better to write in this card than the truth. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. There isn't another girl more perfect for me than you. Be my valentine, love from Beck' Cat squealed as she read it out and I found myself going red..

'Beck you're adorable!' Cat said poking me in the arm and smirking

'I was 13!' I persisted, embarrassed.

'Awww and Jade kept it all this time! What else is in this box Cat.. Are those letters?' Tori asked excitedly

'Yeah okay, Jade really wouldn't like this. Those are really private guys...' I remembered writing those letters last summer when I was in Canada for 3 months which had literally been torture. There was stuff in those letters that I really, really didn't want them to read.

'Yeah come on guys leave those alone.. besides we can't mess everything up or Jade will get suspicious' Andre warned everyone. To my relief, Cat reluctantly handed me the box and I closed it straight away and put it in my bag so noone else could look through it.

The 5 of us gathered as much of Jades stuff as we could and stuffed it into our cars.. there were a few awkward things such as the full size portable electronic piano that Andre insisted was priceless and we couldn't leave here. We were basically done and after a final trip to my car I came back in to have a finally check round. I think we got everything. Suddenly I realised Tori and Cat were going through Jades underwear and I ran my fingers through my hair anxiously. If Jade knew what was going on right now.. she would freak!

'What size even are these?' Tori asked, pressing one of Jades bras against herself.

'I dunno.. that size' I replied putting my hand out for her to hand me the bra.

'Are Jades boobs big Beck?' Cat asked curiously holding up another of Jades bras.

'Are we really having this conversation?' I smirked knowingly. Andre and Robbie gawked as I took the red lacy bra from Cat and stuffed it in my bag.

'Remember that time we did the diddly bops thing and Jade couldn't get her boobs into the hamburger costume' Cat giggled.

'She nearly killed me that day!' Tori added dramatically 'I'm never helping Jade into a costume ever again!'

'You think getting it on was hard.. you should have tried getting it off' I smirked remembering that day.

**(AN: I have written this flashback that goes here and i'm gonna publish it soon. If you wanna read it check it out on my profile, it's called ****_What Happened After.._****)**

'Beck.. wake up!' Tori said snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.

'Huh?' I mumbled suddenly brought back to reality

'Err Jades stuff?' Tori reminded me.

'Oh yeah.. come on I think we got enough. Lets go.'

* * *

We all ended up staying at Tori's house for dinner and Tori's dad told me about legal action we could take against Jades Father to make sure he couldn't hurt Jade again. Restraining orders and the like.. I decided to talk to Jade about it once she felt better. By the time I left Tori's it was already 8o'clock and I really wanted to see Jade. Being around her stuff and seeing all those letters and cards and memories again just made me miss her. I let myself into the house and peered into the living room. My Mum and Dad were cuddled up on the couch watching t.v together. I walked down the hall to the kitchen and saw Jade making coffee wearing only one of my old plaid shirts and some black shorts. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

'Dshdshh!' Jade said jumping out of her skin as soon as I touched her. 'Beck you scared the shit out of me!'

'Sorry babe, I just couldn't resist' I said in amusement.

'Aww aren't you just so sweet and caring to your sick girlfriend' she replied sarcastically

'Sorry' I grinned, planting a kiss on the side of her neck 'How are you feeling?'.

'Tired' Jade said leaning her head back on me and closing her eyes.

'You wanna go to bed?' I asked, rubbing her sides concerned.

'No I wanna see you.. I feel like I haven't seen you at all this week' Jade pouted and I felt a twinge of guilt for not spending time with her recently. I kissed her neck some more and just stood there holding her in my arms.

'You're so beautiful' I said after a few minutes. Jade opened her eyes and looked at me surprised.

'Why are you so.. I don't know.. happy?' she asked suspiciously.

'Because i have you' I said simply.

'Cheesy' Jade mumbled but I quickly turned her round and kissed her lips.

'I love you so much' I said as we broke apart

'I love you too, what has got into you?' Jade replied still sounding suspiscious, but at least she was smiling now.

'Do I have to have a reason to appreciate my girl?'

'I guess not' Jade shrugged,

'Have you eaten dinner?' I asked, my attitude suddenly becoming serious.

'Yes, we had a bean salad thing' Jade said looking me straight in the eyes to reassure me. I kissed her again happy she was eating properly.

'Did you fix Robbies guitar?' Jade asked a while later. For a second I was very confused but then I remembered that had been my cover story for why I wasn't in all evening.

'Oh.. no, i'm gonna have to help him out again tomorrow probably' I lied guiltily, I knew they would need my help moving things into the RV.

'Why whats wrong with it?'

'The neck is err damaged' I said unconvincingly. It felt awful lying to her.

'What?' Jade said looking doubtful. She could see right through me

'It doesn't matter.. come on lets go upstairs' I said pulling her out of the kitchen. 'Cat told me I have to cuddle you so I'm keeping that promise' I said changing the subject quickly. Jade raised an eyebrow but didn't question me. I had a feeling she was letting her walls down to me again. She had never been the sort of person to admit that she needed help, she was scared that people would judge her for showing her vulnerable side. But recently I felt like she's stopped hiding, from me anyway.

* * *

**Reviews make me update faster :)**


	28. Fixed

**So I finally wrote the ending! Thank you all for reading and for all your reviews. This was my first fanfiction ever and overall I have mixed feelings about it. I know I can write something better so I definitely won't stop writing. I love you all. I'm really sad this story is over :(**

**I'm so unsure about the ending. I have rewritten it like 6 times this week but I finally decided on this. Actually I would love to write a sequel but only if you guys are interested.. I don't want to kill it! ;)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own victorious.**

* * *

Jades POV

After a long day spent songwriting and grocery shopping, Beck's Mum was just about to begin bread baking when I excused myself and went for a lie down. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy hanging out with Karen, she was great, I really liked her - but something was missing. I missed my friends. I must have freaked them out after Tori's the other day because none of them had spoken to me since. I couldn't blame them though, I mean who would want to hang around the sick girl with the abusive father? I even felt like Beck was avoiding me. He had spent everyday after school this week helping out Robbie, I didn't even think Beck liked Robbie all that much.

Health-wise, I knew I was much better. The new medication the doctor had prescribed for me had almost instantly stopped the nausea and sickness, but it had also made me overwhelmingly emotional. After Beck found me sobbing my eyes out one evening and me having no explanation why, Karen took me back to the doctor who told me it was just an unfortunate side effect. Thankfully, I only have to take this medication for another 3 days, I just need to hold it together until then.

'Hi' Karen said gently, appearing at the door of Beck's bedroom. 'I'm just making sure you're okay, do you need anything?'

'I'm good, i'm thinking of going for a walk' I told Karen as I stood up from the bed.

'Okay, take it easy' Karen replied picking up some of Beck's clothes which he'd left in a heap on the floor. She was very strict with cleaning and tidying.. that was one of the reasons Beck moved out into the RV in the first place, he preferred things a little messier.

'Thanks' I replied slipping on my converse and making my way downstairs. It was only 6pm so I had time to walk down to where Cat now lived with her Aunt and Uncle. Last time I spoke to her about the move she didn't seem too keen on them, and she really missed her crazy brother. Deep in thought I was surprised when I heard something. I stopped still.. I could have sworn I heard a giggle coming from the RV.

I took a couple of cautious steps towards the RV and was just a few foot away when the door swung open and Tori jumped out squealing. My jaw dropped.. what was this? To my horror my worst fears were confirmed as Beck jumped out straight after her.

'Shhh Jade will h-' Beck began, chasing her out into the drive. He stopped as soon as he caught sight of my angry face. I felt sick.. was this actually happening? Was he actually cheating on me whilst I was just next door?

'Beck what the hell!' My voice was raising in pitch as I took in what I was seeing. Tori looked guiltily towards Beck stepping quickly back into the RV and closing the door.

'Jade let me explain.' Beck said calmly.

'God i'm so stupid!' I turned around and began to storm away. I just couldn't understand why he would ask me to move in with him if he didn't want to be with me. He obviously just felt sorry for me. I couldn't believe I fell for it!

'No Jade.. come back, please' I heard the thud of Beck's footsteps behind me and he placed his hands on my waist. I pushed him off instantly.

'Don't touch me!' I span around angrily 'I just... God you're cheating on me with Tori!?'

'Jade wait... what are you talking about?'

'Don't act dumb Beck, you know exactly what i'm talking about!'

'I really don't.. look, I swear on my life I'm not cheating on you' Beck pleaded.

'I swear' Beck repeated looking me direct in the eyes. If this had been a few months ago, I wouldn't have listened to him for a second but nowadays I trusted him a lot more and something in the way he said it made me believe him.

'Well whats going on, what are you doing with Tori? You said you were helping Robbie!'  
I asked in confusion.

'I had to.. I went to.. you know the thing' Beck stuttered.

'I can't believe this. Why are you lying to me?!' I shouted feeling the anger resurfacing

'Okay.. I lied.. I'm sorry but it's not what you think' Beck said calmly.

'If you're gonna break up with me.. just do it quick, get it over with' I said quietly as I looked down. It was the only other explanation I could think of. As soon as I stopped talking Beck wrapped his arms around me tightly. I felt him resting his face on my hair and he exhaled heavily.

'I'm not going to break up with you' he said sounding upset. I looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes. We both were still very sensitive when anyone mentioned breaking up. I sighed and rubbed my hand up his arm trying to offer him some comfort.

'I know' I whispered as he held on to me tightly. I could feel how fast his heart was beating as my head was so close to his chest and I kept quiet for a moment willing him to calm down.

'Then what aren't you telling me?' I asked in a small voice.

'Just... come see, okay?' Beck said running a hand through his hair stressed. He held my hand tightly and pulled me towards the RV. Just as we were about to open the door Robbie jumped out. I was very, very confused now.

'Errr you can't come in!' Robbie mumbled looking scared as I glared at him.

'Robbie.. the surprise was a bad idea. just let us in' Beck said exasperatedly.

'Don't let them in Rob!' I overheard Andre shouting from inside. Robbie gulped and shrugged his shoulders. I pulled my scissors out from my skirt and Robbie squealed and jumped away from the door. I smirked, I wasn't exactly going to use them but it was a good enough threat to get rid of Robbie.

'We're coming in!' I yelled. I could hear lots of running around and then Cat's voice shouted out.. 'Thirty seconds!' By now I could hear a lot of banging and crashing coming from inside and I raised an eyebrow at Beck who was holding tightly on to my hand and looked incredibly nervous.

After a while everything became silent. Anxious to know what the hell was going on I pulled open the door to the RV and stepped inside.. except, this wasn't the RV I was used to. This one was completely redecorated. The walls were white and a teal damask pattern decorated one of them. The carpet was thick and black and all the furniture coordinated perfectly. The small bed and sofa had gone and a large double bed with mountains of detailed cushions replaced them.

I glanced towards Beck who looked positively terrified waiting for my reaction. I stepped further into the RV I had known for 4 years but right now didn't recognise. Suddenly I realised something, my things were here.. My lamp, my boots, my butterfly pictures, even my signed poster from the scissoring movie.

'What?' I gasped, stepping backwards in shock. I felt Beck grip my shoulders tightly, almost as though he expected me to run away but I continued to look around in shock. Black and white polaroid photographs of us and our friends scattered the walls and in the corner was an old antique desk, decorated with old coffee stained sheet music. Both mine and Beck's school books were on the shelf above it and my electric piano stood next to Beck's guitar.

'What?' I repeated completely taken aback, turning around to face Beck.

'Babe.. we just thought since you're gonna live here.. we could make this place more you' Beck began to ramble 'and you need your stuff you know beca-' I reached up and kissed him. The moment my lips touched his Beck sighed in relief and his hands cupped my cheeks as he kissed back.

'How did you do all this?' I asked, looking around the RV in disbelief.

'Well it was Tori's idea; She figured out how to get your stuff back legally, Robbie and Andre moved everything and we all helped decorate... it was supposed to be a surprise' Beck explained. I turned back around in a daze to face my friends who were watching me expectantly with grins on their faces.

'So... what do you think?' Andre asked eagerly

'Surpriseee' Cat squealed. I took another look around the RV. Everything was perfect.

'I.. I'm so happy' I choked, focusing but failing on not crying 'Ughh stupid medication' I laughed trying to hold it together, but as Beck pulled me into his arms I couldn't help crying harder.

'Oh no, Jadey's sad' Cat said sounding disappointed.

'She's just taking silly medicine' Beck told Cat as he stroked my hair comfortingly. I wiped my eyes quickly before turning back to my friends

'Sorry Cat.. I love it' I sniffled giving Cat a big hug, 'This doesn't make me a sap!' I threatened jokingly.

I hugged Tori and then Robbie, who for the first time ever didn't flinch when I touched him, then turned to Andre who gave me a massive hug

'How are you feeling?' Andre whispered looking kind of worried

'I'm good.. sorry for the err fainting and puking' I joked, sensing he felt weird after the last time he saw me.

'Just take care of yourself.. I don't wanna have to see you like that again' Andre said seriously.

'I am' I reassured him.

'Good' Andre answered, we both just looked at each other awkwardly for a second and I really wished he hadn't said anything but luckily Cat ran over and hugged me again and Andre stepped away. Everyone seemed extremely relieved and was hugging and hi-fiving.

'Ok lets order pizza!' Beck shouted grabbing the pizza menus from the notice board that was next to the door. I took a seat on the edge of the huge bed and Cat sat next to me pulling me into another hug. I finally managed to control my tears and hugged her back happily as Tori and Andre sat on the beanbags and Robbie lay on the floor.

As soon as the pizzas arrived we put on a movie and everyone lay on the floor around the food. I managed to eat 3 slices of pizza which pleased Beck and he pulled me onto his knee unable to stop smiling.

'Im sorry I accused you' I apologised, feeling bad about before.

'Its okay. I can tell it looked bad, I shouldn't have lied.' he whispered back

'I love you'

'I love you too' Beck smiled leaning in and kissing me intensely. We were in our own world and had been kissing for a couple of minutes when suddenly I heard a camera snap and we broke apart instantly.

'Cat... did you just take a photo?' I asked confused.

'Hehee' Cat giggled showing Tori the photo, who almost choked on her pizza when she saw it.

'Delete that!' I threatened.

'No! Becky said I can take lots of pictures' Cat argued, snapping another one. I turned my angry gaze towards Beck who shrugged and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around him and lay my head on his chest. I couldn't be mad at him or anyone after they had done all this just to make me happy.

'I wish we could stay here tonight' I whispered, slipping my leg between his thighs and kissing his neck lightly. Beck groaned and I ran my fingers through his hair, smirking as he bit his lip, pretending to focus on the movie.

As soon as The movie ended everyone left as they had school in the morning. We hugged everyone goodbye and I was relieved that things didn't seem to be awkward with Andre anymore. Beck locked the door and turned to face me, his deep brown eyes focused on me as I took deliberate, drawn out steps towards him. When I was just a foot away from him Beck lost control and longingly pulled me into to him. Our hips ground against each other as we kissed passionately. I wasn't quite sure how but suddenly I was on the king size bed, laying under Beck and we made love.

'What are you thinking?' Beck asked a few hours as we held each other.

'I guess getting sick was worth this, if I hadn't then we might not be here' I said quietly, holding Beck close to me.

'Even if you hadn't got sick, I know I couldn't have lasted much longer without you, I'm yours Jade' Beck whispered sleepily. I smiled and rolled over to kiss him. In that moment I knew my life was perfect. I was better.. well almost. I had the most amazing friends and the most caring boyfriend who I was completely and unconditionally in love with. And for once in my life I didn't feel like I had to be the tough girl. I had learned that it is actually ok to admit you're not ok and to ask for help sometimes. And as I fell asleep that night, securely wrapped up in Beck's arms, I had the biggest smile on my face. Life was ok again.

* * *

Epilogue.

'You know I love it here.. but you are aware it's freezing!' I pointed out as Beck drove us to the hillside.

'Yes, but it's beautiful' Beck reasoned. I scoffed and wrapped my coat a little tighter around myself. Beck and I had been living in the RV together for 6 months now and although we argued sometimes, living together had made us stronger. I wasn't sure how we had ever lived apart. Appendicitis and peritonitis had in a strange way brought us closer but I was still extremely happy that I was now completely better and didn't need to take any more medication. I was back in school and everything had gone back to normal.

Beck had randomly decided he wanted to go for a late night picnic on the hillside this evening and despite the bitterly cold night air, I agreed to go with him. We sat across from each other in the back of Beck's truck. Considering this was supposedly spontaneous, Beck had prepared really well and he had brought spaghetti for mains and strawberries for dessert. The hillside really was irresistible. It was picturesque and enchanting and peaceful. It reminded me of the day after I got out of hospital and Beck had officially asked me to be his girlfriend again. I ran my fingers along the chain of the necklace that I had hardly taken off since that day and I took another mouthful of spaghetti. It was silent as we ate and I wondered what Beck was thinking about as he looked into the distance deep in thought. Just as I was about to ask if he was okay, he averted his gaze from the sky and stared at me instead. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what had got into him this evening.

'You know the day me and the guys went to your house to move your things into the RV?' Beck blurted out suddenly. I nodded, curious why he was bringing it up.

'Well I sort of rescued you something from Cat' Beck continued. I inattentively twirled the spaghetti around my fork as I watched Beck lift something out from the backseat of the truck. He stopped and looked at me, before revealing what was in his hands. I watched him suspiciously as the corner of his lips curled into a smile and he placed the old box on to my knee.

'Oh my god, I can't believe you found this' I said instantly recognising the box. I knew that the contents of the box were only small and insignificant things but they were special to me, it was the little things that made our relationship. 'Why is it here?' I asked curiously.

'Open it' Beck instructed. Suddenly he looked nervous and I eyed him bemused but obeyed nevertheless. I lifted open the lid of the battered cardboard box and my eyes automatically fell to it. A little black jewelry box. I picked it up and my heart stopped. I looked up at Beck in shock, but he wasn't there anymore. He was kneeling on the floor next to me.

'Oh my god... Beck!' I gasped putting my hands over my mouth. My heart was beating so hard and my stomach was fluttering and doing flips.

'Jade. You're the most beautiful and strong woman I've ever met. I love you more than I even thought was possible and the moment I saw this box in your bedroom that day. I knew it. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But honestly, I think I had known it for a while. You're the only one for me. So.. Jadelyn August West?'

'What are you doing!' I whispered, shaking as he took the black velvety box from me and opened it revealing a glistening diamond engagement ring.

'Will you marry me?' Beck looked up at me nervously and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him.

'Yes' I agreed, unable to stop the tears from falling anymore. 'Of course I will.' Beck face lit up with a huge smile and his eyes smiling in that way that made me melt and he slid the ring on to my finger. I wiped tears away from eyes then returned to face him, he had tears in his eyes too. Then we were kissing and holding each other tightly. It was the happiest I'd ever felt in my life. I took a deep breath before looking down at my hand. We were engaged.

* * *

**Byeeeee x**


End file.
